The demon inside
by LemonSherbert
Summary: Gajeel hates everything but he hates Demons most of all. When he finds a girl from his school is a demon, he is sent into a fit of rage, he hunts her on the way home only for her to save him but gets herself hurt in the process, he helps her and they grow closer but things take a turn for the worst when a man called Acnologia wants her dead... Gajevy, GaLe some slight smut later.
1. Chapter 1

**The demon inside.**

 **By: LemonSherbert**

 **Chapter 1: So Human**

 **I do not own any of the characters in this story, they are owned by the creator of Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima, do enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

He hated everything, he hated his life, himself, his _friends_ , his family... or so they told him over and over again, he hated his school life, he hated the way people expected so much of him yet gave him nothing in return and more than anything, he hated Demons. They were parasitic mongrels that preyed on weak souls and what was worse, was that they were everywhere, all around them, completely integrated with human life as of four years ago. He had met a Demon once... when he was young, it promised him beautiful things, eternal youth, strength... everything a man could wish for and more, all he had to do was sell his soul, that was, if he had one. In his whole life, he couldn't remember caring, he didn't feel anything for anyone; the only thing he felt was complete hatred for everything and why wouldn't he? That creature took everything from him, he slaughtered his parents when they found the evil monster at his bedside, luckily a patrol was going by when they heard the commotion but it was too late. His arm was still scarred by the black claws that had torn through his skin. He could still feel the pain when he thought back to that night, his pale skin burning under his fingertips as he ran them over his broken flesh.

Currently he was walking through the school, everyone was in class already but he was skipping class, like he always did, the rain pelted the floor as his red eyes watched it crash into the pavement. He stood under the shelter between the two buildings, leaning against the wooden pillar as he glared at the storm above him; it had been going for a couple days now, only letting up for about an hour or two. Not that he minded, the rain felt calming, the splash of cold droplets running down his skin, washing away everything he wanted to forget... if only for a moment.

The sound of the door to his left caught his attention and his eyes darted menacingly at the person walking through it, she was little, really little. She barely stood level the round window in the door, her blue, fluffy hair bounced above her shoulders, tied out of her face with a black bandanna. Her skirt was a little too high but she had amazing legs, toned and smooth though he could only see a couple of inches of skin between her knee high socks and skirt. She had a creamy skin tone and from what he could tell, her hips were a lot more well-endowed that her chest that was only slightly pressing against her brown jumper. When she looked up, having noticed his presence, she smiled, her golden eyes flickering for a moment as if she had become distracted. He knew her... he was sure he was, oh... that was right, she sat in front of him in class, but what was she doing out? She never left the classroom when the bell rang, she was a complete straight A student.

"Ah... hello, Gajeel, skipping again?" She smiled as she walked up to him and he grunted, looking away because her heavenly presence seemed too much for him. It was obvious that he found her cute, god even his friend Natsu knew and he was one dense fucker.

"Why are you skipping... shrimp?" He asked as he regained his composure and looked down at her, she didn't even stand above his shoulder; she was so damn short it was adorable. Shrimp was what he had nicknamed her even though she wasn't aware of this until now and her face scrunched up in the cutest pout he had ever seen. Her plump, pink lips pressed together and her hazel eyes narrowing on him.

"I'm not skipping and I am not a shrimp either... it just so happens that I... I needed to go out for a moment, I was feeling a little sick is all" she said and her eyes struggled to meet his gaze. He was always good at reading people and he knew she was lying but why? It wasn't like he was going to tell anyone, one it was none of his business and two, he really couldn't care less even if she was cute.

"Kay'... whatever you say... _shrimp_!" He grinned, teasing her once more on her tiny stature and she glared, stomping her foot as she turned on her heels and he blinked. His eyes stared into hers just before she had turned and he watched her hazel orbs flash black than his hair. No! It couldn't have... that wasn't possible, he couldn't even form words as his eyes followed her through the door and the slam brought him out of his stupor. Rage bubbled inside of him and he bared his odd, fanged teeth in a snarl as he ran after her, how could he have not seen that? She was to fucking pretty to be human, most of his waking days was spent finding Demons and beating the crap out of them, there was no way she could have slipped by him. He had spent years studying the way they moved, the way they spoke and acted yet she seemed so human so... natural. Gajeel burst through the doors and his head thrashed left and right, any harder and it would have flown off. How? It had been like five seconds and she was literally nowhere to be seen, this just proved his fear... not fear but anger, the one thing he couldn't stand was Demons, ugly, murderous creatures that were ready to rip out your soul in an instant.

She stood, panting above him, her body hidden in the shadows of the tiles, he looked so pissed off, so annoyed, how? How had her aura slipped? It never slips, she was so careful, nobody even suspected her, not that she ever gave them something to suspect, she never ate humans, she didn't drink their blood, she never made deals or tried to tempt people to _sin_. She hated things like that, she never wanted to hurt people, growing up with human parents gave her that... emotion, she grew up with a heart, with love and kindness. Gajeel snarled below her, punching the door in anger, the force of his hit almost ripping it off its hinges and she flinched though, in her smoky form, you couldn't tell. She waited a couple of minutes before dropping to the floor, her body crawling from the shadows and she panted, her knees touching the floor as she gasped. Sitting there, you could tell she wasn't human, a thin, spade tipped tail swished from under her skirt, her nails grew longer into claws that could pass for a lions, her eyes were as black as midnight and atop her hair was two spiralled horns, one was broken until just over a quarter of it showed.

A Demon who didn't take lives, blood... flesh, they were weak, her powers were fading every day, her strength was barely on par with his but she know she wouldn't last in a fight. Her body was too weak, she grew tired quickly and that's when the hunger hurt most, twisting in her gut and making her want to vomit. The little female Demon swallowed the hot, acidic bile that crawled up her throat and she took deep, controlled breaths as she stood up. Her legs shook violently and she had to lean against the wall to stop her from falling over, she stood there for a few more minutes, righting herself and controlling herself as she dug her long claws into her thighs, drawing black blood that dripped down her flesh. The pain stopped her from losing herself and she hissed as the wound began to heel, slower than the usual Demon but faster than any humans and she used the inside of her skirt to wash away the blood. When she had finally gained her composure, she pulled up her aura, her spade tipped tail shrunk to nothing, her black eyes glowed hazel, her small fangs shrunk to a normal size and her long claws dissolved as her curved, spiralled horns seemed to wash away with the breeze. With a slow sigh, she dusted of her skirt and plastered on a bright smile as she headed back to class, leaving whatever worried of Gajeels intentions behind her.

Meanwhile Gajeel was pacing under the shelter, he couldn't think, this whole time he had been in the presence of a dirty, little Demon. Worse, he had even been attracted to her, of all people to be a Demon in disguise, why her? He wouldn't have been half as bothered if it had been anyone else but he had actually found himself staring fondly at her every goddamn day! He was completely and utterly disgusted in himself, he was angry... well that wasn't the word, he wanted to squeeze her throat until she was limp in his hands. A fucking Demon of all things... a damn Demon. No! He wasn't going to stand for this, he wasn't going to be in the same school as a Demon, he had to do something, he had to get rid of her. But how?


	2. Chapter 2

**The demon inside.**

 **By: LemonSherbert**

 **Chapter 2: You are a monster.**

 **I do not own any of the characters in this story, they are owned by the creator of Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima, do enjoy an** **d don't forget to review.**

* * *

She walked up the pathway to the schools entrance, waving at her classmates as they waved goodbye to her, her smile was as bright as could be and she shone up the darkness wherever she went. The little bluenette loved everything about her life... well there was one aspect she wished she could change but alas, fate had dealt her a crappy hand in that respect though she tried to be positive. On the upside of being a Demon, she would age slowly and would remain beautiful and young for years to come then again, she would have to watch everyone she loved die and leave her alone.

"I'll see you tomorrow Levy!" She heard someone shout and she looked up, seeing her blonde, busty, best friend climbing into a sleek, black limo and she smiled, waving goodbye to her. Of course she would be stuck in a body as tiny as a flea though, her chest wasn't very big and she was knee high to a grass-hopper. Though she thanked the gods for giving her one good feature... her butt, it was well-endowed and peachy, toned just right and she had slim, runner like legs. She was a toxic mix of cute and sexy all in one and for that, she couldn't be happier; sure she got a bit self-conscious, seeing her friends filling double-D bra's but such was life.

Levy hummed as she turned left at the gates, her walk home would be long, she didn't have a flashy limo or a bike to cut her journey in half. No, she walked, her parents weren't well off, her father was a librarian and her mother worked at a convenience store so income was low but they made do. She was always thankful for what she had and never complained, she had seen others with much less and she knew that having a roof over her head, clothes on her back and food in her belly was privilege enough, especially for someone of her kind.

Her parents knew she was a Demon; they had raised her since she was a baby, teaching her the values and emotions of humans, they taught her how to suppress her urges and distract herself from making deals because after all, it was in a Demons nature. Instead she went on long runs, kept her body too busy to think about the hunger and human food sated it somewhat, if it got to bad then her mother would collect pig's blood from the butchers, telling them she had leeched and they understood. Pig's blood was thick and sickly but it satisfied her needs, it pushed the hunger way down, enough to keep her focused for a week which was good. Whenever she was at home, she dropped her aura, her parents always said she was a beautiful Demon and she was never ashamed of the way she looked but people were sometimes evil. When she was little, her mother would make her wear hats, tape her tail up and make her wear contacts, she also spent hours trimming her claws and filing down her fangs. She did so much for her and she couldn't have asked for more, her father taught her how to read, write, how to do maths for the first few years of school because she couldn't get the hang of hiding her appearance so she stayed home.

The little bluenette smiled at street vendors, seeing the apples and juicy fruits on display but she couldn't take any, she didn't have the money and she, she nodded politely and walked away. Her house was on the edge of town while the school was bang in the centre, meaning her walk was about fifty minutes long but it gave her the needed exercise. She was completely unaware of the shadow following her, glaring at her as she moved, hating how sweet she was to everyone when he knew what lurked inside of her.

Gajeel snarled, keeping his hood low, it was a dry moment, the rain had let up for the time being, letting a few rays of sunlight shine through the clouds. The ground sparkled with rain and the air smelt wet and fresh, it was a calm day or at least it was until he'd seen her, god he hated how kind she was acting towards everyone. Why? What game was she playing? If anything her constant smile just pissed him off more. What did she have to smile about? Her kind didn't do smiling or politeness yet she seemed to be pushing herself to act human.

He watched her skip down a side street, jogging to catch up with her and he peered round the corner, even on her own she smiled and hummed. It was so weird; he would have been freaked out if he had not wanted to feel her blood on his knuckles. He trudged behind her, not to close, not enough to be heard but enough to make it obvious he was following her, when her body jerked to a stop, he stopped, sure he'd been noticed.

"I know you're there..." her voice said, more ominous than he had ever heard, she sounded angry and threatening but he wasn't scared. He opened his mouth to taunt her, insult her even when he heard a low chuckle, one that sent a chill crawling up his spine and he threw himself behind a bush.

"What a smart little demon..." a thick, male voice practically purred and he glared, pushing down a couple branches to take a look. Before her was a tall, slender man in a suit, the top half of his face hidden by what looked like the skull of a wolf and his long, bull like, ivory horns stuck out of wild, brown hair. A thick, ivory tail slid from side to side behind him, reminding Gajeel of some sort of dragon. "Tell me sweetheart, why do you smell like humans and not as in the blood kind, you smell like you are one?" He asked, confusing Gajeel to no end and he watched Levy roll her shoulders, a thin, spaded tail uncurled from behind her skirt and her nails grew like talons, he watched as two, obsidian, twisted horns grew from her head though one was almost completely missing. He couldn't believe his eyes, something inside him was hoping her eye colour was just a trick of light but boy, was he wrong.

"Because I've just finished school if you couldn't tell _Jeremiah_...!" She hissed, her voice practically spitting out the other Demons name like it disgusted her. This amused the skulled Demon who let out a low laugh and stepped towards her, hooking his thumb under her chin and she jerked away her face as she moved back.

"Now... why would a Demon be going to school, what use do you have there?" He questioned and for a second Gajeel didn't think she'd answer as a thick, heavy silence fell over them.

"To learn... that's what schools are used for and I go because I want to learn about human culture, not that it's any of your concern!" She snapped and the man straightened himself out and dusted of his suit, smoothing out the creases.

"What kind of Demon wants to learn...or... wait, don't tell me, you want to pretend to be human?!" Jeremiah practically howled, the bottom half of his face contorting with his laughter. Why would she want to pretend to be human? Why wasn't he going over there and beating them both to a pulp? Curiosity, that's what he told himself.

"And if I do, what if I don't want to be a Demon, what if I hate the way I am, you're no different, jumping from woman to woman to feel some sort of compassion because Carissa left you, you're feeling emotions to so don't try and taunt me!?" She snapped, her voice full of malice and the ivory Demon stopped laughing at the sound of the name Carissa. His mouth turned into a snarl, had she really hit a nerve? He thought Demons didn't care about stuff like that?

"How dare you say her name?!" He roared, his hand whipping out faster than a bullet and his palm connected, had she been human then he would have taken her head off. Levy let out a yelp of pain as she was thrown sideways into the wall by the force of the slap. Gajeel heard the sickening crack that her body made when it came into contact with the wall and he flinched, gripping the branched of the bush to stop himself walking out. Why did he want to help her? "You are nothing, do you hear me, you're a weak little Demon, don't you know that we can see the compassion for those insects in your eyes, it's sickening, holding such love for your food, it's like a lion loving a gazelle!?" He snarled and Gajeel watched in horror as the man picked her up by her hair, making her scream and thrash to get free. Jeremiah slammed her into the wall once more, her head hitting it first with enough force to crack a human skull and she groaned. "See you can't even fight back, your pigs blood only makes you weak, why don't you just give in and tear them all apart?" He snarled and she whimpered before glaring up at him.

"Because I'm not like you monsters!" She yelled though her voice broke a little and he could tell she was holding back her tears. Her black eyes went wide as he brought her closer and he could barely hear it but he could make it out.

"You are a monster... you're one of us..." he whispered before throwing her to the ground and she practically bounced off of it as she gasped and he watched her lay there for a moment. She looked so helpless as she struggled on thin arms to push herself up, when he looked up at the ivory Demon, he was met with his evil, pale green eyes.

"What do we have here?..."


	3. Chapter 3

**The demon inside.**

 **By: LemonSherbert**

 **Chapter 3: Feed her your heart.**

 **I do not own any of the characters in this story, they are owned by the creator of Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima, do enjoy an** **d don't forget to review.**

* * *

"What do we have here...?" His voice practically purred in amused wonder and she flinched, her body felt battered and bruised and her healing was doing a crap job after she used up so much power trying to stay away from Gajeel. Her black eyes cracked opened as she groaned, holding her side and she followed his green eyes, he was looking behind her, oh god no... Someone was there. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest as she craned her neck up to see who was there and she was met with his confused, angry, worried, ruby eyes. What was he doing there? Why was he there? Of all people why him? Yeah he was mean sometimes and he pretty much hated everyone but she didn't want to see him get hurt.

"G-Gajeel... run!" She managed to wheeze and there was a growl, the air rushed out of her as his foot slammed into her back with enough force to almost crack it in half. Levy screamed as tears rolled down her cheeks and he ground his foot against her spine, making it crunch as he slammed his foot down again. It was agony, normally Demons didn't feel pain like humans but she was so weak that even a flick made her skin throb with pain.

"Did anyone ask you to speak, runt!?" He snarled as he lifted away his foot and she sobbed, she could barely move it hurt so much and she looked up at Gajeel who seemed conflicted. "Now... seen as you know this human, why don't I show him just how mean Demons are... ooh, I could rip his throat out and watch you feed from him, how does that sound?" Jeremiah questioned with a wicked laugh as he stepped over Levy.

"N-no... please... leave him alone!" She practically begged and he looked back at her for a moment, her black eyes flashing gold with human emotions and he made a sound of disgust.

"You're so pathetic your food practically comes for you and you look away, no, I won't have one of my kind becoming as bad as a mere human, I will force feed you his heart if I have to!" He threatened and she shuddered as a wave of painful hunger rolled over her, making her stomach twist and she almost threw up but managed to suck it back.

"Just try it you fucking prick, I'll send you straight back to hell with my own bare hands!" Gajeel practically roared, if it was possible then she could have sworn that the ground shook with his words. His eyes voice practically dripped with venom and Levys heart jumped. _No don't taunt him!_ She screamed inside her head as Jeremiah chuckled, stepping forwards as a long, sharp shadow grew from his fingertips.

"Those are big words from such a little man... tell me kid, have you ever fought a Demon before?" He asked as Levy tried desperately to push her aching body off of the floor. She knew she stood no chance against a healthy Demon, he would rip her in two but it would give Gajeel time to run away.

"Actually, yes, I do it on a daily basis... I've lost count on how many monsters like you that I've managed to send to the hospital..." Gajeels voice grinned as sweat dripped down the side of her head, or was it blood, she couldn't tell. Her whole body was shaking in pain and fear as his words cut her heart like a knife. Was that why he was following her? Did he want to send her to the hospital as well? Why? She hadn't done anything wrong. Still she needed to save him; the idiot was going to get himself killed. While Gajeel kept him distracted, she took in a deep breath, rolling her shoulders back.

"Oh, well I guess I'll have to put a stop to it won't I and when you are clinging to life, I'm going to get your little friend to feed from you, she'll tear you apart, what do you say to that?" Jeremiah said in an amused voice as her own, dark purple shadows began growing all around her, she was pushing her body towards breaking point and she only had one chance. She had one good, powerful burst in her and if she didn't hit her mark then they would both die, the odds were against her but she had to take that risk.

"Don't worry, once I'm done with you she's going to get it too!" Gajeel snarled and Levy felt her heart drop into her stomach... so he was going to hurt her? Okay, she could deal with that, she might not be able to put up much of a fight but if she could take down a Demon then she had a chance against him. Jeremiah growled at this and she rolled her eyes, he was always faking his anger towards his brethren being hurt, he couldn't care less about them, he was selfish, greedy and manipulative.

"You are such a brave little brat, I think I'm going to knock you down a peg or two... six feet sounds like a decent size!" The ivory Demon growled and Levy gasped as she thrust her arms forwards, shadows completely unravelling from her fingertips and shooting like knives towards Jeremiah. The power leaving her body almost made her drop to her knees but she kept herself steady as Jeremiah turned as the sound of rushing air and his pale eyes grew wide. "What the-!" His voice was cut off as her Smokey tendrils spiralled into his chest and stomach, making him groan as they lifted him a few feet off of the floor.

"I said leave him alone!" She yelled, her voice sounding like several souls trapped inside of her body as she threw her arms to the side and smashed him into the wall. He let out a snarl of pain as she sighed and fell to her knees, her Demonic shadows slipping away as she panted at the ground, barely able to breathe.

"You little bitch!" She heard his deep voice growl and she looked up, seeing Jeremiah begin to stand and she inwardly groaned, she knew it wasn't enough but she had to try. Jeremiah stood up, the holes in his body shrinking before her eyes and the skull that was on top of his head had cracked down the left side. Levy watched as he dusted himself off and stepped towards her, her black eyes went wide in fear as he twisted his hand, the black, electric ball swirling inside his fingertips. His eyes flickered towards Gajeel who was staring at her in shock, black blood from when she had impaled Jeremiah was splashed against his shirt and his red eyes were wide and confused. Levy looked back at Jeremiah whose mouth turned with a wicked grin and she shook her head.

"No" she said as he turned to Gajeel and she gasped. "No!" She screamed as she threw herself from the ground just as the black electricity was released from his hand and hurtled towards Gajeel. Levy could see that he had no time to react as he stood there and everything went in slow motion as she screamed, running as fast as she could as the ball got closer and closer to him. Her eyes flickered towards Jeremiah who disappeared down the alley and she jumped, her body thrust into the line of fire and she closed her eyes tightly. There was a moment where nothing happened and then her lungs burned, her heart sped up to the point of exploding, her skin rippled with pain and she felt like her blood was boiling inside of her. She let out a shriek of pain as her body skidded across the floor, her shirt and jumper were singed and underneath, her brown and pink flesh blistered and bled as she grit her teeth. Levy whimpered, holding her side and curling up on the wet pavement as she felt drops of rain begin to slowly splash her skin. Every time it touched the burn, the droplets sent stinging sensations across her body and she bit back her sobs swallowing the lump in her throat as she sighed. She had to get home before someone saw her, she pushed herself up with groans of pain, she swayed and almost fell backwards but managed to steady herself and she held her side as she turned.

"Why did you do that?" He asked and she looked up at him, his angry, confused eyes glaring down at her and she gulped as he grabbed her arm painfully. She just taken a beating for him and now he was going to beat her himself but still, she had saved him, that was all she cared about. "Why!?" He snapped harshly, yanking her arm and she hissed in pain as her body lunged forwards.

"Ow, you're hurting me!" She winced and he stared at her for a long moment before he practically threw her arm away and he glared at her. Levy took in a steady breath and looked him in the eyes, if looks could kill then she would have been a goner. "I... I did it because you were going to die" she answered and he scowled as if she had just insulted him.

"Why would you care what happens to me, you're a Demon, you don't care?!" He growled and she flinched at the poison in his voice as she began to limp away from him.

"Shows just how much you know about Demons doesn't it... and I do care because... because, no matter what you've done to other Demons, you don't deserve to die" she told him and her eyes met his before she passed him. Something akin to regret and worry flashed in those ruby orbs as she hobbled to the wall as leverage, she just wanted to go home.


	4. Chapter 4

**The demon inside.**

 **By: LemonSherbert**

 **Chapter 4: A monster like me.**

 **I do not own any of the characters in this story, they are owned by the creator of Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima, do enjoy an** **d don't forget to review.**

* * *

He stared at her as she clutched the side of the wall, her skin was torn, bruised, burnt and bloody and she did that because she felt like he didn't deserve to die. Even after he had told her and the ivory Demon that he was going to kill him and _her_ yet she barley even flinched when it came to throwing herself in front of the blast. Why? He didn't believe that she didn't want him to die, he wanted to die himself but that wasn't the point, he wanted that blast to hit him and yet she almost killed herself for him. His red eyes followed her as she struggled, her Demonic features unable to hide themselves and he growled to himself, she was still a Demon but she saved him... he couldn't just let her walk home like that. Angered by his own morals, he walked up to her, quickly scooping her up and she squeaked, she was so light in his hold and he easily held her with one arm around her knees and the other around her shoulders.

"Tuck your tail between your legs" he told her and looked down at her, her eyes were like that of a kittens, wide and black and... Goddamn cute, he hated it. She did as he said, hiding her tail between her thighs. "Does it hurt when you break your horns?" He asked and she cocked her head.

"What... no, why?" She asked and he nodded, putting her down for a moment and she held one foot off the floor, clearly the one causing her pain as she looked up at him.

"Good..." he said, before she could even protest he grabbed the long, obsidian horn and snapped it to the same height as the other and she gasped.

"Wh-why did you do that, Gajeel, Demon horns don't grow back you idiot, do you know what you've just done!?" She yelled as he dropped the smooth bone to the floor and it rolled and bounced against the slick concrete. "That's like clipping an angels wings, what are my parents going to say!?" She screamed and he just stared down in confusion and annoyance, he honestly didn't give a damn what he had done. He reached out, grabbing her bandana and undoing it as she stood there as stiff as a board.

"Oh well... do you want everyone to know what you are...?" He asked as he glared down at her and she glared into his chest as she shook her head like a defiant child. "There we go, now stay still..." he said as he bunched up her hair into a messy bun that covered her now, matching, broken horns and he tied it up by the thin ribbon. "I thought Demon parents left their children..." he said and she nodded.

"They do, my parents adopted me..." she explained and he grunted as he struggled to tie it into a bow, it looked messy but he didn't care.

"Done, now close your eyes, hide your claws and tail and tell me which streets to take!" He ordered as he picked her up again and she huffed as she closed her eyes and hid her hands between her thighs, along with her tail.

"When you get to the alley, you need to turn Left towards Scarlett Street..." she said as she rested her head on his shoulder and he felt his heart skip a beat. Her eyes were closed, and she almost looked normal, she had he not seen her Demon form then he would have never suspected her, she was so human. She looked sweet and content in his strong arms and he had to bite his tongue to stop him from pulling her closer as he turned the corner.

"Okay, now where?" He questioned and she opened her eyes to look around, they were gold this time but they flickered darker every so often before she closed them again.

"Go down Salamander avenue then turn right on Phantom way" she told him and he huffed as he followed her instructions, why she couldn't walk was beyond him.

"Why aren't you healing like that Jeremiah guy...?" He asked, he didn't really want to talk but he was curious as to why she was so weak.

"Because I am what you humans call vegan... I don't eat, drink or steal the souls of human... I don't want to, not that you need to know because you did say you were going to send me to the hospital on your own, how do you send Demons to hospital, their healing factor should make that impossible?" She questioned as he walked down the street, pretending not to notice anyone staring at him.

"My uncle... he makes weapons for the patrol... you know, the ones that incapacitate Demons, he made me one, it's called Kurogane, it's like a bat but it has holy power to it I guess, I don't know, I just bludgeon the Demons with it" he explained, not really bothered about the gasp and the was her body shivered for a moment.

"You're horrid..." she told him and he looked down at her, her face was in his chest but her eyes were open and glaring up at him, not out of anger but more out of disgust. He disgusted _her_? That was hilarious.

"Says you, you've been going to school with us for years knowing what a monster you are!" He growled and her eyes widened a little as she searched his face and she swallowed as she turned her eyes hazel and he noticed how her claws and tail had gone as well.

"Let go of me please..." she said politely and he looked down at her as he got to the corner of Salamander Avenue, like hell he would, she could barely walk as it was. Why did he even care that she couldn't make it home on her own?

"No... You can't even stand up straight" he grunted and she pushed her hands against his chest as she panted, clearly trying hard to keep up her human appearance.

"I said let go, I _can_ walk by myself, after all, a monster like me doesn't need help from a person like you!" She snapped and he stared down at her, her eyes were full of shame and hurt and a twinge of regret stabbed him in the chest as he kept walking.

"Like I said, you can't even stand properly so no, just shut up whining and tell me where I'm going!" He growled at her and she bared her small fangs at him and she hissed and he practically dropped her but managed to keep her in his arms. "Intimidation tactics don't work on me... plus you look like a kitten" he said and she growled as she pushed harder on him as if she was trying to propel herself from his grip.

"I do not look like a kitten now put me down... right now!" She yelled at him as he chuckled and she slammed her hand on his chest, god she was so weak, it barely even hurt, it felt like a gust of wind had hit him. "I can walk home by myself now get off, I don't want someone who thinks I'm a monster touching me!" She sniffled as she slumped in his arms, looking away from him but he could see the tears slipping down her cheeks. He'd never seen a Demon cry, much less felt a deep sadness about seeing one upset, his heart felt like it was twisting in his chest and he swallowed the ball of regret in his throat.

"Fine..." he simply said and placed her delicately on the floor and she quickly wiped her eyes on her sleeves and turned on her heels, stopping about two feet from him.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone what you know, also don't come near me again..." she said and for some reason, that hurt, like a stab in the gut as she began limping away and he growled. Who the fuck was she to tell him what to do? Not that he was going to tell anyone what he knew, he didn't give a damn but still... He glared as she turned the corner, looking like she had been in a war and he mentally kicked himself. _Stop fucking caring about what the little Demon says!_ The voice in his head snapped and he shook his head. He really did need to stop, he hated Demons, that included her, cute or not, he didn't know why but... he began walking forwards, away from the direction of his house. He was following her _again_ not to hurt her this time... just to make sure she got home okay. Why? Well he couldn't answer that but if felt like something he needed to do. He followed her through the park, under the small bridge towards a set of houses, some broken and neglected with broken windows and boarded up door but right in the middle stood a small, neat house. Sure one of the windows in the door was replaced with a thick piece of wood and the curtains in the window looked old and dirty but it was a lot better looking than the rest. His eyes followed her as she limped towards the door and she reached for the handle, taking a deep breath before plastering a smile and she stepped inside. He jogged up to it, peaking in through the front window that was thin enough to hear what was being said.

"Oh my god, Levy, what happened!?" Came a worried, high pitched woman's voice and he ducked as a brown haired, thin, frail looking woman walked into the front room, guiding Levy inside.

"I'm fine mama... it was just a scuffle... Jeremiah is in town again so please be careful on your way to work..." Levy lied and he wondered why.

"A scuffle, Levy McGarden, Demon or not, this was not a scuffle, oh look at your side, my sweet baby, that boy is going to get a good talking to when I see him!" Her mother yelled.

"Mama, no... Please stay away from him, please, I did something bad and he... he might hurt you because of me!" Levy begged.

"Don't be silly, what did you do that would make your brother mad... he loves you?" The woman said and Gajeel scowled, that guy was Levys brother? What kind of brother uses his sister as a punching bag... what a prick.

"Mama... he tried to hurt one of my friends so I stopped him and he did this, he thinks I should eat humans mama, I don't want to but he was going to try and force feed me my friend!" Levy squeaked and there was a hiss of pain. Why was she calling him her friend.

"D-does this friend know what you are...?" Her mother asked in a worried tone and there was a long silence.

"Yes... I tried not to show it but my aura slipped in school and I guess he followed me and Jeremiah began hitting me and then he was there and he tried to hurt him so I defended him and now I think Jeremiah might hurt you and papa!" Levy exclaimed quickly.

"Hush baby, he won't hurt me... or your father... now why don't you rest, you need to heal, I got some pigs blood from the butchers so I'll go warm it up" the woman's voice soothed and it went silent. There were so many things he couldn't process and he needed to get home. Maybe a long shower and a rest would help ease his mind...


	5. Chapter 5

**The demon inside.**

 **By: LemonSherbert**

 **Chapter 5: The hunger.**

 **I do not own any of the characters in this story, they are owned by the creator of Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima, do enjoy an** **d don't forget to review.**

* * *

Levy blinked up at the ceiling, her alarm clock blaring in her ears as she yawned and slammed her hand on it, something cracked and she shook her head. Slowly, she got up and her side stung, making her hiss lightly as she pulled up her top before pulling back the gauze on the wound, it was healing slowly, though it looked disgusting, it was oozing lightly and her charred skin smelt awful. It was about the size of a football and she sighed, after everything she was put through, she still couldn't believe he called her a monster. She pushed that thought to the back of her head and pushed herself off of the bed, the cold floor creaked under her and she stared around her room for a moment. The walls were dark and stained, scarred with scratch marks from when she was younger, piles of books were scattered haphazardly along the floor and a door on her wardrobe was hanging on by a hinge. It didn't look like a palace but it was home which was all she cared about, at the foot of her bed was a pile of clothes, her uniform. She silently thanked her mother for getting more than one set of shirts, skirts and jumpers, they learned very fast that little Demons can ruin uniform easily. Levy plucked up her clothes and set them on the bed before getting fresh underwear from her draws, once she was done, she pulled off her pink pyjamas and began getting dressed.

She was careful, not wanting to upset the wound even more and she began buttoning her shirt when she heard a knock at the door. At first she shrugged and thought it would be some salesman since her parents weren't home, having gone to work already and she pulled her skirt up over her legs. The knock came again and she stopped getting dressed, having already got on her shirt, skirt and one sock, again, there was a knock and she huffed, trudging, sock in hand down the creaky stairs. She couldn't see due to the window being blocked off and she put the chain lock on before slowly pulling the door open, he stood there, cracked skull and all with a wicked grin.

"Hello again... little demon, getting ready for school I see" he said and she swallowed thickly as she practically slammed the door on him and ran up the stairs to her room. Why was he here? He never came home, he always stayed on the streets there was more prey there. She threw the door closer, panting as she backed off, just waiting for him to slam open the door and beat her again, like he always did when he saw her. Instead, she stood in silence, nothing but the strong beating of her heart and the sound of her heavy breathing could be heard. "Little sister...?!" His voice sang below her and she all but stopped breathing, she needed to get out of the house.

She shoved on her other sock, pulling her jumper over her head and grabbing her shoes, bag and ribbon. His footsteps creaked up the stairs and she ran to her window, yanking it up and she climbed on top of the small roof of the back porch before closing it slowly. Her heart hammered in her chest as she jumped off, groaning as her bruised foot hit the ground but she shook it off like a big girl. She turned on her human aura and began running, vaulting over the small, four foot fence and into the alley way, she held her ribbon between her teeth and hopped/jogged as she put on each shoe. Once she was done, she threw her bag over her shoulder and began tying her unkempt, wavy, blue hair in a manageable, messy bun, using the ribbon as a sort of hair tie. Thankfully, when she looked back, he wasn't there and she sprinted out of the alley, not stopping as she ran across the street towards the bridge that was about fifteen minutes from her house. Only then did she take a break, her side was throbbing as she winced and panted, leaning against the stone wall as she sucked in hot air. When she was sure he wasn't following her, she made her way to school at a reasonable yet brisk pace, constantly looking over her shoulder.

Her stomach growled painfully, having not had the time to get food before she left the house, the smell of the street vendors food got closer and she closed her eyes, biting the inside of her lip until it bled. The tangy taste of copper filled her mouth and slid down her throat as she dug her nails into her palms, causing enough pain to distract herself from the fact that her stomach felt like it was clawing its way out of her. She opened her eyes with a steady breath, her tongue lapping away the existing blood on her lip as she turned the corner to where the street vendors were. Her golden eyes flickered towards the food, all the sweet and soft smells filled the air, oh she could practically taste the flaky sausage rolls and the warm pastries freshly lay out on portable stalls. She groaned as her stomach twinged in pain and she looked at the people, her eyes narrowing on the blue veins on their necks that throbbed with blood. Their skin so alive and fresh, their eyes lighting with the souls inside of them and she gasped as she felt her aura slipping and she sped up. She practically ran down the small side street to get away from everything, all the smells, all the people, she'd only ever lost control once and her mother still had the scar and it grieved her to no end, knowing what she had done. When the school was in sight she almost screamed in glee, she was earlier than usual but that was good because there was a breakfast club every morning so she could get some food, maybe an apple and a granola bar. She skipped up the cobblestone path to the gates as few kids walked inside, she hummed, walking inside the large building that was mainly used for the important subjects like science, literature, math, geography and so on. In the second building the subject like art, drama, music and so on were held, then there was a large track field and at the end was a gym where of course, they had physical education.

"Hey Levy!" Someone shouted and she whirled around to the source of the voice, there, behind her was a tall, well built, pink haired boy and she smiled.

"Hey Natsu, what are you doing here so early?" She asked as he jogged up to her, Natsu was one of her friends and also her best friends not yet public, boyfriend, only Levy knew. He was usual bang on time or late, there was no in between so seeing him at school early confused her.

"Dad had to go to work early so he dropped off me, Gajeel and Wendy for breakfast, what about you?" He asked as Levy looked behind him, seeing Wendy, a little blue haired girl who had just finished middle school and next to her stood him. His red eyes met hers in an awkward gaze and she looked away quickly, involuntarily touching her wounded side.

"Oh, I... my clock was out so it woke me up early and I thought I was late, so I ran and apparently I wasn't!" She lied but it was so quick and said so surely that Natsu nodded as they walked down the hall to the cafeteria. "Say... just a question... but, why does Gajeel hate Demons so much?" Levy asked and Natsu stared at her for a moment before looking back at Gajeel.

"I... I shouldn't tell you this but, when he was little, like five, a Demon got into his house and slaughtered his parents, the scars on his arm are from that Demon... ever since he's just hated them which is understandable... I've never met a Demon who didn't want to steal something from me, why?" He explained and Levy shook her head in a polite way, so that's why he was _hunting_ her, in a way, she understood his hatred but it also angered her, beating people for a crime they didn't commit.

"No reason, I was always curious and he's too scary to ask directly!" She grinned and Natsu laughed in agreement, after all, his cousin was never really known to be the approachable kind. They walked into the cafeteria and Levy practically drooled at the two tables filled with food, cereal, milk, fresh orange juice, granola bars, fruit, it was a buffet and she loved it. Natsu wasted no time in almost literally diving in the food, plucking up a tray and filling it was everything on display, Levy followed, getting a tray.

"What where you talking to him for?" Came a deep, low voice in her ear and she almost threw her tray he gave her that much of a fright. She looked up into his red eyes, his long, obsidian locks fanning out like a shadow and she whipped her head the other way, plucking up a chocolate granola bar, an orange, banana, and a small carton of milk.

"I told you not to come near me and it is none of your business why I talk to my friends!" She hissed quietly as she moved away and he followed her, that close his shoes skimmed her heels.

"It is my business, that food your looking at is my fucking cousin, if you so much as touch a hair on his head, then I'll kill you!" He growled in her ear and she shivered, not from fear but the fact his hot breath tickled her neck.

"He is _not_ my food, if you hadn't noticed I have a tray of breakfast in front of me you idiot and don't make me laugh, if I was going to kill anyone it would be you now leave me alone!" She snarled back at him, smiling brightly at Natsu who patted the seat beside him and she obliged, placing herself a couple of inches from him while Gajeel sat across from her and Wendy sat beside him.

"Levy, Natsu tells me that you're the top of your class in everything is that true?!" Wendy asked in wonder as Levy opened her granola bar and nodded.

"Yeah, I pride myself in doing better than better, it's the only way to make sure you stay at the top!" Levy grinned as she bit into the granola bar and practically melted. The think crunchy biscuit and chocolate chips were heaven on her taste buds as she almost wolfed it down in ten seconds.

"Someone is _hungry_..." Gajeel said in a snide voice and Levy glared across the table at him, good for her, he was sat directly across from her and she shot out her foot. It slammed into his shin and he grunted as he kneed the table and slammed his fist on the table as he snarled at her.

"Oops... sorry Gajeel, I didn't know your legs was there!" She smiled sweetly, to anyone it would seem she was genuinely sorry but she was all but dripping with malice as her eyes just screamed, _I'll rip your head off_. Levy went back to eating after a brief moment, pulling small chunks from her banana and placing them in her mouth as her eyes flickered up and Gajeel hadn't taken his eyes off of her.

"Don't worry Levy, accidents happen, Gajeels just grumpy because he had to get up early" Natsu smiled, giving her a side hug as if promising he'd protect her from his evil cousin and she smiled up at him.

"Don't they just..." Gajeel said with a threatening voice and while Wendy was looking down at her cereal and Natsu was too busy wolfing down his food, it was childish she knew that, she stuck out her tongue and he snarled at her.

 _"I_ will _fucking punch you"_ he mouthed and she hummed sweetly as she itched her nose with her middle finger and coughed as if she was getting the small banana chunks dislodged from her throat. This was going to be one entertaining day...


	6. Chapter 6

**The demon inside.**

 **By: LemonSherbert**

 **Chapter 6: Scars.**

 **I do not own any of the characters in thi** **s story, they are owned by the creator of Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima, do enjoy an** **d don't forget to review.**

* * *

Gajeel wanted to throttle her, to wrap his fingers around her creamy throat and squeeze, she was teasing him right in front of everyone and the just thought she was being _sweet._ She was a devious little thing, he had deduced several things.

1\. She was a Demon.

2\. Her brother was an evil prick.

3\. She saved his life so she was off his check list...for now.

4\. Her parents were human.

5\. She was a weird fucking Demon that didn't eat human flesh, drink their blood or steal souls.

And 6. Even though he knew she was a demon, he found himself to be completely attracted to her and he hated that because he couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Yo, earth to bolts for brains!" He heard Natsu's annoying voice say and bringing him out of his glaring, he couldn't believe she was so close to his family. Granted he didn't like them, he practically hated them but they were _his_ family and she was openly interacting with them and only he knew that she could slaughter them without a second thought. "You're creeping everyone out, why are you staring at Lev' like you're about to pounce on her you freak?" His cousin taunted and he snarled at him. Because he did want to pounce on her, in more ways than one but they couldn't know that.

"I wasn't fire cracker!" Gajeel growled, knowing that it was the lamest argument ever because he was obviously staring at her and even worse, he was blushing that he'd been caught. Levy was across from him, grinning as she peeled her orange and he wanted to either kiss her or slam her face into the table he was in a tug of war with his heart and his head.

"Ooohh, Gajeel has a crush on Levy...!" Natsu teased and Gajeel gave him a _keep pushing it and see what you get_ look that could have sent most people running for the hills. _"Gajeel and Levy sittin in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G!"_ His cousin sang and he had to use all his might not to pick up his tray and smack it around his stupid, smug face.

"Fuck off, I'd rather drink bleach than have a thing for _that_!" He growled looking at her as she placed an arched slice of orange in her mouth and her hazel eyes snapped up, the light causing them to glitter gold and her cheeks turned the colour of his eyes. Without a word he watched her stand and he felt his heart mentally beating the crap out of his head. Yay, now he looked like an asshole. He was an asshole, he could never think before he spoke. She turned to walk away and stopped, giving his a perfect view of her curved him. When she turned he looked up to see tears glittering in her beautiful eyes.

"For the record... _this_ , would rather take a bath in battery acid than so much as have to speak to you because believe it or not, every time you open that stupid, fat mouth, you lower the IQ of the room so, to save anymore of my brain cells being killed off, I'm going to go, enjoy your breakfast!" She snapped and his jaw fell open as he stammered. Levy turned, he wasn't sure if she was doing it on purpose but her hips swung in a delicious way as she threw her trash in the bin and almost shoved her tray threw the wall as she slammed it on the pile.

"Oh, you just got burned... dude, why the fuck did you say that, she ain't done nothing to you!?" Natsu slightly laughed and Gajeel stared down at his food, having lost his appetite. Why did he say that? She _had_ done something, she had saved him and as usual, he was being a prick. He just couldn't deal with what she was, it brought up to many things and the fact that he couldn't hurt her... wouldn't hurt her sent him into an inner turmoil.

"What... I don't like her, she's a little teacher's pet, why would I ever want to be with a girl like that, plus she has the figure of a two year old..." he lied and Natsu shook his head as he picked up his own tray. "Where are you going?" Gajeel asked.

"To go find her, she's sweet as hell and you just made her feel like shit, she's my friend Gajeel... like her or not, you were out of order..." Natsu said gravely and Gajeel turned away, he was in the wrong, he knew that but what was he supposed to do? He couldn't apologise to a Demon, vegan or not. He watched him and Wendy leave, making him sit there on his own and the few people in the hall stared at him like he was a bad guy.

"The fuck are you all staring at!?" He snapped and they quickly looked away, with a pissed off sigh, he stood up, leaving his tray because the janitor was paid to do something so it wasn't his responsibility. Maybe he should go find her and make sure she wasn't comfort eating his cousin.

Levy sniffled as she sat at the mesh fencing on the roof, sure she knew he didn't like her but there was no need to be so mean. All because his parents died, at least he knew they loved him... her parents left her in an alley to be eaten by rats or something. She sympathised that of course it would make him not trust Demons but she saved his life for Christ sake, she took a Demon bolt to the side and that apparently still wasn't enough to satisfy him that she wasn't like other Demons.

"Aww, poor baby, are the humans being mean to you?" She heard his taunting voice ask from behind her and she jumped, diving away from the fencing.

"Jeremiah... what are you doing here, what if someone sees you, how did you even find me!?" She gasped as she stared up at him and he shrugged, gliding to the floor and he stepped closer.

"I won't have my sister playing with her food, soon enough you'll become too weak to even move... is that what you want, to become paralyzed with hunger...?" He asked and she sighed as she stepped back.

"I don't want to eat anyone, I don't want to hurt anyone... I hurt mama last time... do you understand that, I could have killed her...?!" Levy exclaimed and Jeremiah let out a low chuckle.

"Good... that bitch isn't your mother, she's food, when she adopted you, you were her pet, you still are, and the only reason she keeps you around is because she won't have a _child_ if you leave, she's using you and you're to blind to see it!" He snarled and Levy shook her head, her blue waves shaking on her head. "How is your side by the way... still not healed?" He questioned and she touched over her jumper.

"It's fine... please, just go Jeremiah, I'm too tired for this..." Levy practically begged and his mouth turned stern as he disappeared and every one of her nerves tingled with fear. What was he going to do now?

"No... you need to be taught a lesson and I will beat it into you until you get the message, humans are not your friends, look at that boy you saved, did he even do anything to help you!?" He snapped, his breath on her ear and his hand crawled into her hair before she could move out of his reach. She winced as he pulled her hair and walked forwards, dragging her towards the mesh fence and her heart began speeding up.

"N-no... please Jeremiah... d-don't!" She begged as his Smokey tendrils melted the metal wire enough for a person to fit threw and he pulled her to stand in front of him.

"If I drop you, you're going to have to use your powers... then you'll be so hungry and surrounded by all these helpless morsels, you need to learn that Demons and humans do not live together any more than a fox and a rabbit, do you understand!?" He shouted as she tried to keep her footing straight, she was right on the very edge of the roof and she looked down, she wouldn't survive that even in her Demon form. She could make out people below, staring up and tears started welling up in her eyes. "Oh don't cry sweetheart, Demons don't cry... stop making it so hard, all you have to do is eat someone, you can choose if you like... I'm just trying to be a good big brother" he said in a sweet voice as she tried to bite back her sobs.

"I... I can't do it... please just stop this... go home already...!" She cried as the droplets burned down her creamy cheek and he ripped off his bone mask.

"Do you see this, this is what my father did when I was ten, I wouldn't eat humans and that is when you _mother_ found me... this is because I was weak, do you want this... do you want me to tear your face in half too!?" He yelled at her but her mouth couldn't move, her eyes she couldn't take them away. She had never seen his face before now, he never let her, even as a baby he would hide it behind bandages but now... now she could see why. Across his slightly tanned face were four, long claw marks, they were messy and thick, running across the top half off his face, she could see now that one eye was paler than the other and parts of his hair were missing. "You have to eat or they will find you, a Demon who doesn't eat is a dead Demon... our kind don't want weakness... I'm only looking out for you" he told her softly and she nodded, she understood that but who was _they_.

"Jeremiah... you have to listen to me, I know you are trying to be a good big brother but I _can't_ drink human blood or eat humans after what I did my body rejects it... I've tried, when I was sick mama tried to feed me her blood and it made me worse... I can't have it" she explained and he glared at her, his hand slowly extending until her feet started sliding off of the edge.

"You're lying, every Demon can drink blood!" He snapped as his fingers loosened in her blue locks and she began falling backwards...


	7. Chapter 7

**The demon inside.**

 **By: LemonSherbert**

 **Chapter 7: Just like me.**

 **I do not own any of the characters in thi** **s story, they are owned by the creator of Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima, do enjoy an** **d don't forget to review.**

* * *

"J-Jeremiah...!" She screamed as she began falling forwards and he shook his head as if he was truly sorry and he put on his bone mask.

"If I don't then they will" he said gravely as her arms flailed to grab on to something, anything, no, this was it, she was going to die at the hands of her own brother if she could even call him that. The rush of air was deafening as it whirled around her head and she screamed, she was so scared, she didn't want to die but she couldn't think of anything else. Her golden eyes closed tight as she tried to summon her Demon aura but she was too frightened to focus, oh god she couldn't change, she really was going to die, and he was going to let her die. Everything came rushing forwards, all her memories, she was so happy, there were some terrible moments but she was happy for the most part. She wished that would make her feel better as she plummeted to her death but it didn't, she wanted more happy times, she wanted more memories.

"Levy, no!" She heard a female voice scream, it was Lucy, Lucy was going to have to watch her crash into the floor head first, she could already imagine the awful sound her neck would make as it snapped. Levy wasn't aware she had been crying, she could barely feel anything as adrenaline pumped through her but the wet droplets slid up her cheeks from the speed of her fall.

"Gotcha!" Someone yelled as something slammed into her side and the wind was knocked out of her as she gasped and solid arms were wrapped around the top of her chest just under her ribcage. Within seconds the person skidded on the floor with a grunt of pain as something cracked and she fell out of their arms as they both tumbled across the floor. The gravel scrapped her flesh and she had landed on the burnt side of her side, causing her a lot of pain and she whimpered in pain as her body rolled and she let out a shaky breath as she stopped. For a second she didn't dare open her eyes, she was shaking and sobbing before something was draped over her, her eyes flickered open and he was knelt down, having draped his large jumper over her and she searched his face. His red eyes were narrowed yet worried and he was panting a little but it was more controlled that hers, everyone began crowding them and her tall, blonde friend pushed through the crowed.

"Levy, Levy oh my god, I thought you were going to die... w-who was that Demon, w-why did he try to kill you!?" She cried, pulling Levy up to sit down and she rubbed Levys back soothingly as Levy shook her head. Her eyes, they were gushing with tears and she let out a small sob of relief and pain.

"She needs to go see the nurse, I'll take her..." he said and Lucy looked up at Gajeel, her eyes confused as she wiped her own tears away and nodded, Lucy helped Levy to her feet and pulled Gajeels jumper more securely over her shoulders as she shook. Everyone was asking if she was okay, if she knew the Demon and she just kept shaking her head, Gajeel stayed silent, limping beside her. He saved her, after everything, he saved her, he literally jumped out of a window to save her, if he hated her so much then he should have let her die but he didn't, why? _Who care's you're alive_ the small voice in her head exclaimed and she let out a shaky breath. Two teachers ran out of the school and rushed to their sides, they had the good sense not to touch Gajeel but after a little argument, they sent Lucy away and escorted them towards the infirmary.

"That's a nasty scrape you have but I'm sure you'll be okay, I'll just wrap a bandage on it okay!" The school nurse, Mira smiled and Levy nodded, Gajeel was sat beside her, not saying a word. "Now you don't have to say anything if you're uncomfortable but we will need to know what happened, why you were on the roof, if you know the Demon, if you know his intentions, but feel free to say if you're feeling uncomfortable" she told her and again, Levy nodded as Mira began wrapping a bandage over the scrape that would be gone in a few days.

"I-I went up there because I was upset... I don't know him he just appeared, he wanted me to make a deal with him, to sell my soul but I told him no and... And he..." Levy couldn't finish as she began to sob, sure her story wasn't true but her tears were. Her own brother tried to kill her, he was going to murderer her for being weak. Mira handed Levy a tissue and rubbed her back.

"Well, it's over now, you won't have to worry... and it looks like you have yourself a knight in shining armour, it seems you're everyone hero now Gajeel..." Mira giggle and Gajeel grunted at the white haired woman. "Now, how about we see your leg hmm?" She said and Gajeel shook his head.

"No, I'm fine now" he said and Mira cocked her head as did Levy, he was limping pretty bad when he walked in and he wanted her to leave him alone.

"Gajeel, you took a tumble, you need to let me see your leg, what if it's broken?" She asked and he shook his head firmly as he glared at her.

"I said I'm fine!" He told her sternly and she sighed, standing up from her chair and dusting off her pure white coat as she put away the bandages.

"Well I'll go tell the headmaster, stay here, no doubt the patrol are on their way to ask questions..." she said and Levy nodded, watching her walk away and she closed the door behind her, leaving her in the room... alone... with him. Levy didn't know who scared her more, him or Jeremiah, they both seemed to hate her equally as much. They sat in an awkward silence as she stared at his leg, she'd heard the crack, she'd seen him limp, no... He had definitely done something to it. The crack sounded like he had literally snapped it in half but now he was perfectly fine, glaring at his hands as he twiddled his thumbs.

"Thank you... for saving me, you didn't have to" she said, looking at her feet as they swung above the ground and she noticed his fingers were still.

"You saved me, I saved you, I was returning the favour..." he told her in a low voice and she looked up at him, he owed her no favours, he made it blatantly clear he didn't like her so why would he owe her.

"N-no you weren't and I didn't save you, that hit was meant for me, he was sly and did it on purpose because he knew I was going to jump in the way, you were reckless and should have left me to die, you made it clear to me that you hate Demons so why save one, whether they saved you or not?" She said and he glared at her, he seemed to do that a lot, even if she never said anything, like he was trying to figure out who she was.

"I... maybe... maybe I was wrong to say those things... maybe I deserved to be hit with that ball and maybe... I am sorry for what I said but I wasn't being reckless, you saw how many people were worried about you, if I didn't do something then a lot of people would have lost a friend..." he said and she scoffed, why did she feel like that was a lie?

"You don't care about anyone, least of all me or my friends, I'd be one less monster for you to hunt if you had left me, why haven't you told anyone, you should have, after all he doesn't come into the category of friends...?" She asked bitterly and Gajeel made a noise between a growl and a groan.

"You don't understand... it's hard to explain..." he said as he looked down at his hands before flopping backwards on to the bed and shoving his arm over his eyes.

"No... Your parents were killed by a Demon, that isn't hard to explain" she said quietly as she looked at the labelled bottles across from her and there was a long silence before the bed creaked and he grabbed her arms. Levy winced as he twisted her to look at him, making her wound split a little and he glared at her.

"How do you know that?!" He snapped and she flinched, his voice was harsh and angry as she looked away, she didn't want to get Natsu into trouble. "Oi, answer me!" He yelled, shaking her lightly and she gulped looking down at her bandaged leg.

"N-Natsu... Natsu told me... this morning, I wanted to know why you hated me so I asked him why you hate Demon and he told me..." she said slowly and he loosened his grip on her, staring at his leg then hers, how come she was hurt and he wasn't? "W-why isn't your leg broken... I heard it crack?" She asked and he let go of her completely.

"No you didn't, I fell on it funny but it's fine now" he said abruptly and she peered into the side of his face, he couldn't even look at her.

"Yes... yes I did hear it and it wasn't me... show me your leg" she told him and he shook his head as he glared at her.

"No... Why would you need to see my leg, are you going to try and take a bite!?" He snapped and she let out a sarcastic laugh as she reached down, pretending to pick up her shoe that she had flicked off. Yes she was being sneaky but she needed to know. Within second she had pulled up his trouser leg, showing the large, purple bruise on his leg and the pink scar as if a bone had torn through the skin. "What the fuck, get off!" He snarled, pushing her back on the bed and she gasped, his bruise was already disappearing.

"You... you're... you're a Demon... just like me!?" She exclaimed and he lunged forwards, throwing his hand over her mouth and coming in close to her ear, his breath fanning her neck as he growled...


	8. Chapter 8

**The demon inside.**

 **By: LemonSherbert**

 **Chapter 8: Demons.**

 **I do not own any of the characters in thi** **s story, they are owned by the creator of Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima, do enjoy an** **d don't forget to review.**

* * *

Her eyes went wide as he held his hand over her mouth, his glare turning colder than she had ever seen and he let out a guttural, deep growl that sounded so... inhuman. She watched as his red eyes rippled black then back to red, just proving her point and she could feel her body shaking. Why was she afraid? She couldn't even bring herself to utter a word between his fingertips.

"Shut the fuck up, I'm nothing like you!" He snarled in her ear, making her flinch. "I'm going to move my hand and if you so much as even squeak, I'll snap your neck... got it!?" He threatened, looking into her eyes viciously and she nodded, she had no doubt that he would go through on his promise if she did. Slowly, his hard, rough hand moved from her lips and she found herself let out a deep, shaky breath. If he was a Demon then why weren't his cousins... unless they were, no she'd see Natsu bleed before, his blood was red, he wasn't a Demon. "My uncle... when my parents were killed, the Demon tried to kill me to, the patrol got there in time but I was barely alive, the only way to save me was to give me a blood transfusion, replace my blood with Demon blood... I'm not a Demon but I'm not human either, I work for the patrol but as you know, we can't kill Demons unless there is a threat but that doesn't mean I can't hurt them" he explained in a low voice. Why was he telling her this? She stayed, pinned up against the bed, too afraid to move, even her breath was quiet and slow. He opened his mouth to speak again but the door opened and he went rigid, not that he wasn't already tense but he went as solid as stone.

Levy watched as two, burley men came in, both wearing their Demon weapons and black suits, they were from the patrol. The patrol was basically a police force specifically trained to hunt Demons and keep them in check from slaughtering people. Demons are allowed to take willing humans but more often than most they just take what they want so the humans created a group of highly trained Demon hunters. The chief, everyone knew, was Gajeels uncle and Natsus father the men clearly knew Gajeel and gave him a respectful nod.

"Levy McGarden, my name is Skiadrum and this is my partner, Weisslogia but you can call us Skia and Weiss" one of the men said, he had long, wavy black hair that followed him like a shadow and he had pinkish, crimson eyes. He was tall and well-built with a short grey beard but no moustache she would have found him funny looking had he not been so intimidating. The man next to him, Weiss, he looked more serene, he had pale, golden eyes and short white hair with long side burns and a small white goatee. He was a tad less built than Skia but they both gave off the same aura of power. Gajeel stood to get up and apparently leave before Weiss put his hand on his shoulder and shoved him back down, making Gajeel growl in anger.

"You ain't going anywhere, boy, you're going to explain to us why you didn't use Kurogane and go kill that Demon in your school!?" Weiss's deep voice rumbled in his chest as his golden eyes narrowed on the young boy who barely even flinched.

"I didn't have the time and I didn't know he was there until I saw him dangling her from the roof and by that time I could only run up a flight of stairs before he dropped her!" Gajeel exclaimed and they both looked at each other, seemingly having an internal conversation, they both looked at him with eyebrows raised as Levy looked on, this look seemed to frustrate Gajeel as he stood up. "If I didn't do it then she would have died, our main priority is to stop Demons killing people so that's what I did, stop giving me that shitty look!" Gajeel roared in anger and they put their hands up in defence like twins with matching mannerisms and expressions.

"Okay, Gajeel, calm down it was just a question but you stay here while we ask her questions" Skia said, his voice sounded softer than his partners and he smiled at Levy. "Now, Miss McGarden, I understand this may be difficult but you need to go through everything that happened okay, don't spare any details" he said gently and she nodded despite her hear galloping in her throat.

"O-okay... I w-was feeling down so I went to the roof... I like going up there when I'm upset, I was up there for about ten minutes when the... the Demon appeared, he said he'd make me pretty if I gave him my s-soul, I told him no and he got angry, he kept pushing and I tried to walk away... t-the next thing I know w-was he had me hanging over the edge of the building..." she stopped, taking a shaky breath as she wiped her eyes. Her eyes flickered towards Gajeel who was staring at her in anger and amazement. "He asked me again and I said no, thinking he was b-bluffing but then he... he let go... I thought I was going to die!" She sobbed, her stomach twisting in pain both from her burn and from the hurt that he brother would do something like this. He was always hurting her, trying to get her to be weak enough to give in to the hunger or to make her stronger but he never... ever put her life in danger. She held her face in her hands, her legs curled under her and there was a long silence before the bed dipped and someone rubbed her back. Their hand was warm over the jumper and rubbed in gentle circles.

"Levy, I know this is difficult and you have a right to be afraid but we need a description from you... what did this Demon look like?" Weiss asked and Levy wiped her eyes, confused when she saw Skia writing on a pad and his white haired friend stood beside him. She looked up, seeing his red eyes glaring down at the bed sheets and his muscled arm moved around her back in a soothing rhythm. Levy pulled her gaze from him and looked back at the patrolmen.

"He... he was about six and a half feet, thin, he was wearing a suit and he, he had r-red eyes, he was wearing a skull so I couldn't see the rest of his face b-but the skull was like a horse skull a-and he had curly brown horns" she lied but she didn't want them to kill her brother which is what they would do. Levy noticed that Gajeel had stopped rubbing circles in her back and was now clutching her jumper, almost pinching her skin but the patrolmen couldn't see it.

"Any other features his hair, skin tone, anything help Miss McGarden...?" Skia asked in a gentle tone as he looked up from his note pad.

"H-he was pale... from what I could see an-and his hair was black..." she said and Gajeels fist balled tighter, as if he was getting ready to throw her across the room.

"Okay... that will be all Levy, if you remember anything, call us" Weiss said, handing her a small slip of paper and she nodded thought there was a lump of guilt in her throat. "We'll leave you two to rest, if you feel in danger, call that number and we'll send someone right over" the golden eyes man smiled and again, she nodded as they both left the room and she sighed. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife and she looked at Gajeel who was glaring at her but his eyes weren't ruby red, they were as black as his hair and she jumped back.

"Why the fuck did you lie!?" He growled, his voice was distorted and angry, she had practically backed off into the medicine cabinet and he was climbing over the bed, slowly. Levy knew Gajeel was intimidating her and he was doing a good damn job of it, she was shaking like a leaf and her heart was practically beating its way through her ribcage.

"H-he's my brother... I can't let you kill him!" Levy stammered, no matter what he had done, she still couldn't bare the thought of someone hurting him. He use to read her bed time stories, he use to sing away her nightmares and wipe her tears away, he may not be the best brother but he was still her brother.

"He tried to kill you... he literally dropped you from a building and you want me to let him live!?" Gajeel snarled as he got off of the bed and made his way to her. She weighed her chances, she could run but he was faster, she could not say anything but he would probably beat the answers out of her. Wait... who said anything about him? She didn't want anyone to kill him but why was _he_ specifically out for her brother?

"Why are you so bothered, you don't even like me, you shouldn't care so stop getting involved you have no idea what is going on!?" Levy yelled, trying to sound confident but she sounded weak and scared as he got closer, less that two feet from her.

"You... you don't fucking get it, he isn't your brother, he's a fucking monster!" Gajeel said, taking a step forwards until she had to crane her neck to meet his shadowy gaze.

"So am I... at least in your opinion so stop trying to defend me, I don't need it, least of all from someone who would want to kill me himself!" She yelled, the word _monster_ seemed to hit a very sensitive nerve.

"I don't... I, okay I was wrong to say that... I know but you don't belong there, you don't belong with a brother who wants to kill you!" He exclaimed as he took a deep, frustrated sigh and she scoffed.

"Who are you to tell me where I belong, you don't even belong in your own world!?" She hissed at him and she saw pain flicker in his eyes but it was quickly shadowed with rage. Levy let out a slight scream as his hand slammed into the cabinet, not enough to break it but enough to crack the glass beside her head.

"This is why I hate Demons, you act so nice and sweet and then you spread your poison like a snake!" He growled down at her and she looked away, she hated how he acted so sure of her being evil.

"You're one to talk... you're more evil than any of my kind, yes we may eat humans, we kill your kind but we barely ever murder our own, you, you wage wars for some imaginary god, or greed, you claim that we're worse than you yet you kill more of your kind in a months than we do in a year, you ignore suffering of people because it isn't your problem, your kind makes me sick to the stomach at how ignorant you are to the chaos you create!" Levy snarled, her eyes glazing over with blackness and her small fangs grew and couple of centimetres longer. Gajeel snarled back his own fangs growing an inch and two large, black curled horns grew from his head, she blinked down when she felt something slide against her leg. There was a long, lion like tail, it was pure black and the black tuft of fur was tickling down her leg, her own tail was curling round her thigh in glee and she looked away with a slight blush.

"Then why do you want to pretend to be human so much!?" He snapped, his body slightly bending so he could look in her face and she tried to back away but where could she go. His face was inches from her own and she felt his warm breath brushing her cheeks as she bit her lip.

"Because I can't live like a Demon, I... human blood makes me sick, I can't have it and a Demon who doesn't eat is no more a Demon than a kitten is a tiger, I can't hurt people... I wasn't brought up that way" she told him, her voice softer than before and he stared at her, his eyes turning back red and his Demon features turned human again. Levy followed suit, rolling her shoulders as if shaking away her dark aura and she stared into his eyes. Wait... was his face getting closer? His eyes flickered to her lips and she gasped as his lips brushed her own...


	9. Chapter 9

**The demon inside.**

 **By: LemonSherbert**

 **Chapter 9: Demon of the apocalypse.**

 **I do not own any of the characters in thi** **s story, they are owned by the creator of Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima, do enjoy an** **d don't forget to review.**

* * *

He growled as he stomped down the hall, _how dare that little human interfere!_ Such a mundane, arrogant human boy and he screwed up everything, if he'd have just stayed out of it then all of this would be a whole lot easier. His pale green eyes scanned the distorted paintings of mythical Demons slaying humans and dragging them down to a fiery world below. The old ones sure did enjoy seeing these where as he, he thought it was distasteful, such barbaric figures, Demons were beautiful, they always were and yet there painters made them monsters. It angered him something chronic and he tore his gaze from the insulting tapestries, he had more problems to worry about than what humans painted them as. The halls were dark and lit only by torches, making him scoff, it was truly like he was in the dark ages as he walked towards the wooden, double doors with large, brass, ring handles. His gut twisted with worry, no, he can't worry, he just... he couldn't see her hurt the way they were going to when they found her, he hoped to make it as painless as possible. He thought about snapping her neck but the thought of having to feel the life be torn from her didn't sit to well with his heart. With a sigh and shaking the feeling from him, he placed the skull over his head, hiding the scars as his tail swished from side to side and he put his hand on the brass handles. He plastered on his arrogant smile and pushed the door open a circle of fifteen chairs were displayed and dark figures sat in them, if it wasn't for the fact he knew better then he would have mistaken them for being dead. Their breathing was barely audible and they sat as still as statues, one single, round bowl of burning coal lit the circle room but not enough to light their faces thought their eyes glowed eerily in different colours.

"Hello lower Demon... I assume your task was fulfilled" came a gruff, old voice thick with age and he turned towards the glowing, bright yellow cat eyes. He wanted to nod but they knew if he lied and instead he stood silent, what could he do? They would tear her apart just to prove a point.

"A human interfered... I didn't manage to do it b-but give me time and I will!" He exclaimed and there was a chorus of evil laughter that made him sick to the stomach. For the love of god all he had to do was kill her or try and get her to feed but she was too damn stubborn, he didn't want to hurt her anymore but she was going to die.

"We don't have time, if she isn't made an example of then other Demons will want to live like humans and that is not what our kind do we are feared for a reason and that is how we will stay!" A croaky, feminine voice snarled and he turned to see dark purple, luminescent eyes glaring at him.

"She will die, I just... didn't think it would be this hard..." he confessed and the room went silent as the weight of his words sunk in. "She's my sister... I didn't want to hurt her..." his mouth opened without him thinking and he stared around the room, forgetting who he was dealing with.

"Is that compassion you're showing Jeremiah?" The Demon dead centre across from him asked, he was younger from the rest by the sound of his voice, his crystal blue eyes arched as if he was smiling in amusement.

"No... Acnologia..." he said gravely but the silence in the room was eerie and he knew they didn't believe him, he didn't even believe himself. After everything, cutting of his heart from his human _carers_ he still couldn't stop seeing her as a little sister, he had soothed every bruised knee, comforted her when she lost control and couldn't look her mother in the eye. She was his family anyway he saw it and being told to kill her felt like a bullet to the heart, she was weak and the order didn't like it, they were allowed emotions like hate and anger, they could be violent and be amused, they could feel greed and lust but never... were they allowed to care, they were made from darkness and that's where they were supposed to stay.

"Oh and here I was thinking your sister was the problem... yet you stand before me unable to do a simple job because you can't kill another, weak, pathetic Demon!" Acnologia taunted and Jeremiah snarled.

"Don't talk about her like that, she may be a weak Demon but she is my sister and I will kill you!" Jeremiah snarled and whispers got caught in the breeze from the hot coals as a deep, dark laugh echoed in the room. If he hadn't been watching then he wouldn't have seen him leave his seat, oh god he'd screwed up... bad.

"Will you, boy!?" Came his evil voice right behind him and he stood rigid as he stared around the room, the other Demons... they were watching, not moving a muscle and who would? This Demon, he wasn't like the rest, he was merciless and called the Demon of the apocalypse for a reason and he just pissed him off. "Tell me, my scarred friend, how loud do you think your sister will scream when I get my hands on her?" He asked and his voice was laced with more than one intention, making his pale eyes go wide.

"Please, do whatever you want to me, kill me, tear me apart, feed me to your dogs but don't... don't hurt her, please!" He practically begged as his heart hammered in his chest and two solid, rough hands gripped each side of his head, Jeremiah struggled against the grip but it was like he was being held by cement. His breath came out short and shallow as he felt something slipping into his ears, it burned as it travelled through to his skull, filling his nose and his mouth filled with an Iron taste. The pain was excruciating but he couldn't move, he couldn't scream as he felt the life being ripped out of his chest. His body felt like it was on fire as he convulsed and black smoke slid from his mouth in a thick, snake like cloud before his eyes rolled back and his lungs filled with blood.

The large Demon dropped the man in his hands like you would drop a piece of trash and he watched the black smoke leave his ears, nose and mouth, the whites of his eyes illuminating orange in the light of the fire.

"I want this girl found and brought to me... death will be his only privilege as I break his dear sister, he can cry from the afterlife as I rip any human emotion from her!" He growled, the blue markings on his face turning purple in the light and his stern glare was shadowed by his messy, white hair. This was the Demon of the apocalypse and no Demons heart was as cold or as dead as his. Black tendrils lifted from his palm and they formed the shape of a feminine figure as his lips curled in a sick smile. "She will no longer be a weak Demon when I'm done... but she will be broken" he said in a low tone before his fingers curled, crushing the figure and he turned, his burnt and long cloak trailing behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

**The demon inside.**

 **By: LemonSherbert**

 **Chapter 10: Addicted.**

 **I do not own any of the characters in thi** **s story, they are owned by the creator of Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima, do enjoy an** **d don't forget to review.**

* * *

He hadn't heard half of what she was saying, standing so close all he could watch was those plump, pink lips, his lack of concentration becoming more and more frustrating, he had to shut her up. She was so damn beautiful and he was a breath away from her, so close he could touch her, he wanted to run his hand down her smooth skin. Seeing her falling was the most terrifying thing, he never thought his heart could beat in his throat but it did and for a second, he was scared, scared he would be too late and he almost was. She was so fucking smart to, the nurse didn't so much as flinch when he said he was fine but her, she pieced it all together, she was like a detective. His eyes flickered to her lips again, unaware of what she was saying and he leaned in, she had to shut up, the movement of her mouth was driving him insane.

He met her gaze, seeing her surprise as he got closer and his mouth brushed her lips, they were soft and she let out a little gasp as he pressed his lips against hers. They were silky and sweet, tasting nothing like blood and she made a muffled sound but he didn't pull back, he couldn't, she was addictive. She was tense at first, then she slowly closed her eyes and relaxed, her hands coming up to touch his chest, he was sure she could feel his heart throbbing but he didn't care. He was in heaven as he closed his and his hand got lost in her soft, blue locks as his other arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. She fit perfectly in his arms, like she was made to be there and he nibbled her lips, making her squeak in surprise and he stole the moment to slip his tongue between them. Her own tongue was gentle and unsure as he coaxed it into a slow dance with his, she got a little bolder, tasting him and he growled as he pushed her against the cabinet. Why couldn't he stop?... not that he wanted to, she was a good kisser, shy but he could fix that... couldn't he? Would he? He wasn't even sure of his own actions but his heart was screaming with glee as his head sat in the corner of a metaphorical room sulking while his heart danced around with whistles and banners.

The sound came too soon and he couldn't move fast enough, the click of the door, the sound of voices and he was lost in her completely as the door opened and the voices went silent.

"Called it... you owe me ten dollars Gray!" came his cousins voice and he released her from his kiss but didn't let go of her, his hand still stuck in her hair and he turned his head, glaring at the crowed. There, stood Natsu, his not so obvious girlfriend Lucy, Gray, a tall, dark haired boy who had his shirt unbuttoned half way down his chest and Juvia a busty, dark blue haired girl who was gripping Grays arm. Fuck, why did they all have to be there? It was pretty much his friendship circle and now they were all, except Natsu, gawking at him and Levy. Levy, apparently to embarrassed had hid her face in his solid chest and he gulped, there was no way he could bullshit himself out of this.

"I... we were... what are you all doing here!?" Gajeel growled as he tried to think of a believable excuse for the reason he was kissing the life out of the little bluenette in his arms. What excuse did he even need? He liked her and anyone with half a brain cell could see that.

"Well ex- _cuse_ me mister 'getting hot and heavy in the infirmary' she happens to be my best friend who was just thrown off a building so sue me for wanting to come see her!" Lucy huffed, throwing her blonde hair over her shoulder like the spoilt little... well you get the picture.

"Are you going to let her go or keep hording her like a dragon with its treasure?" Gray teased and Gajeel coughed, stepping back to expose Levys bright red cheeks and she looked up, her golden eyes full of embarrassment and excitement at the same time. Well that was good, she didn't look like she was about to cry or run for the hills, that had to be a good sign.

"H-hey guys... you all came for me!?" She squeaked, trying to sound innocent and he grinned as he looked away from all of them, she was fucking adorable and he was starting to hate himself for being a prick more than he hated what she was.

"Of course we did, you're our friend Levy, you honestly don't know how scared I was when I saw you fall, I thought you were going to do and... and I couldn't bare it!" Lucy squealed and she rather rudely shoved him aside as she grabbed Levy by the shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug. He would have snapped at her if he didn't see the tears in her eyes and in Levys... she really was human or more human than most. Something in him cracked, his cold heart maybe and it was like a warm fire ignited him, starting from his chest and spreading out.

"Dude, that jump though... it. Was. Badass!" Natsu grinned as he came up and patted him on the shoulder, there was pride and a knowing look in his cousins charcoal eyes. Gajeel nodded in appreciation though he wasn't that proud of the jump, more relieved that he caught her in time. His leg was still groaning in pain but he hid it behind his normal scowl, when he hit the ground, at such a force he had to play it off and fall. No normal person would have landed perfectly like he would have if he didn't think about being noticed, throwing her or rather... dropping her made him cringe especially when he saw the nasty graze on her thigh and lower leg but it was a minor injury compared to what would have happened if he was late. He didn't want to think of what would have happened, the thought made him sick and he mentally vowed to himself that if her saw that _Jeremiah_ then he was going to bludgeon him to death with Kurogane, he would beat him beyond recognition and make sure he couldn't hurt Levy again.

"I guess training to be a patrolmen really comes in handy then... especially when it comes to reeling in the ladies" Gray smirked, elbowing him in the side and Gajeel glared down at him but not half as serious as most times. Mainly because Juvia gave him a shocked and distraught look. Domestic in three... two... one...

"What is that supposed to mean... does Gray want to find other girls and leave Juvia alone!?" She practically shrieked as tears filled her eyes. The way she spoke always freaked Gajeel out but he had piercing's in his face and was half Demon, his cousin had pink hair, Gray liked stripping, Lucy was a duchess and Levy was a Demon so she wasn't that weird. Gray started to try and defend himself as Juvia ran out of the room and he ran after her, making Gajeel roll his eyes, they were such a weird fit for each other but it worked... mostly.

"So just who do you think you are upsetting my best friend!?" Lucy scowled, prodding him in the chest and he looked down at her, her chocolate eyes spit nothing but malice and he shrugged. "Yeah, Natsu told me about what you said, for someone who would have preferred drinking bleach you sure seemed to be enjoying yourself don't you think?" She grinned, her expression softening and turning playful as his cheeks burned and he looked away.

"That ain't any of your business..." he grunted as he crossed his arms over his chest defiantly and Lucy laughed as Natsu chuckled and Levy stood staring at the floor with a small, gentle, embarrassed smile.

"Ah you're so grouchy... after kissing her you'd have thought you might perk up a bit but as usual, you act like an indifferent trollop!" Lucy huffed and Gajeel glared down at her, he was just about ready to throw her out of the window when Natsu span her away from Gajeel and on his other side.

"Trollop, says the lady who gets waited on hand and foot _oh I'm so rich I'll go to school in my limo just to show everyone as if my family isn't the most famous in the town, please show me attention as I smile and pretend I care about the masses_!" Gajeel growled, mimicking a high pitched, spoilt voice and Lucy stomped her foot in anger, acting like a child who just got told off.

"Urgh, Gajeel Redfox you are so immature and an ass and everything bad in between!" She yelled as she stomped out of the room and Natsu groaned as he glared up at him.

"Thanks, now I have to deal with that, do you know how bad she gets when she's angry... she'd right, you are an ass!?" Natsu moaned as he followed her and slammed the door behind them. They stood in an awkward silence as he tried to think of something to say but his mind went blank when she looked up at him and grinned. It was a bright, gentle smile that looked like it could make flowers grow and he spluttered a little.

"I... um... should get to class... you stay and rest..." he said and her smile faltered but she nodded as she walked over to the bed, her smooth, toned legs bent as she climbed it and he inwardly groaned. His eyes lingered on her as she crawled under the blanket and shuffled down, even the bed seemed to make her tiny and he grinned. She looked up at him and bit her lip, those beautiful, soft, sweet lips and he licked his own at the memory, her cheeks flushed, making him chuckle and she slowly slipped the sheet over her face. With mischief on his mind, he walked over to the bed, his hand tracing the outline of her legs from ankle to thigh and he watched her twitch a little. His hand moved further up, slipping up her waist and past her stomach, stopping just above her chest and he noticed how she was holding her breath. With a smirk, he gently pulled the blanket down, revealing her tomato red face and she grabbed her pillow, hiding her cute face and he leaned forwards. He pried the pillow up and it showed her chin and neck put she was holding it to tight, not that he couldn't get it off her but she seemed too embarrassed to see him. Gajeel leaned forwards and gently kissed her throat, hearing her gasp as he did so and he let his lips linger on her smooth skin before pulling away. He didn't say anything as he left the infirmary, for some reason his gut was twisting and his heard felt heavy, like he had just broke her heart, he hoped he hadn't.


	11. Chapter 11

**The demon inside.**

 **By: LemonSherbert**

 **Chapter 11: Nightmare part I.**

 **I do not own any of the characters in thi** **s story, they are owned by the creator of Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima, do enjoy an** **d don't forget to review. SOME GORE SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE HORROR DON'T READ.**

* * *

Many people fear the darkness, but when you're made from it, are you allowed to be afraid? She was, it was so hard to hold back her hunger when he kissed her, she felt like she was dying but his lips were oh so heavenly. Levy was afraid, she was afraid of what she might become if she was pushed too far, she was scared of what she could do. The hunger creeps in more so than ever before, gnawing on her bones until they ache, her mouth fills with saliva as the tantalising smell of flesh fills her nose. He was gone which was good but now she was alone, with her thought, with her pain and it was tearing her up mentally and physically.

Her brother had wanted to kill her and said so many confusing things, who was they? Why would they want to kill her? What did she do? All she wanted was so be normal... in the human sense but apparently that was too much to ask for. She put the pillow behind her head and turned, pulling the blanket up over her hair as she snuggled into the soft sheets, making sure not to lay on her sore side. It wasn't long until she drifted to sleep, her thoughts and pain exhausting her and lulling her to sleep in the small infirmary...

 _She blinked as the sound of a light bulb bursting dragged her from her sleep, when she opened her eyes, the room was plunged into darkness and she gasped, shooting up. Her hazel eyes stared around as the moon glowed through the window illuminating the other beds and turning the shadows into nightmarish shapes. Why hadn't someone woken her? Her heart was crashing against her lungs, almost making it hard to breath and she pulled the blankets back, she stood up, her shoes echoing on the wooden floor and she bit her lip. Something wasn't right... she could feel it, that prickling sensation on the back of your neck when you know something is wrong. She dragged her sweaty palms down her skirt as she walked towards the door and she took hold of the silver handle that felt icy in her hands. Her breathing was even yet shallow, every single one of her senses were working overdrive. Each noise made her panic, the darkness played tricks on her eyes, distorting shadows into monsters and ugly figures, there was a thick smell in the air._

 _Iron... lots of it, so thick she could taste the tangy metal in the back of her throat as she walked down the halls, she turned the corner to the stairs and there was a squeak as she lost her footing on something wet. It made her tumble and she fell forwards, hitting the first step with a scream of pain as she rolled, hitting her head and bruising her back as it slammed into the jagged, marble edges. It felt like an agonising eternity before her body slammed to the bottom and she gasped as she stared up at the ceiling, the light was flickering and buzzing and she saw dark spots in her vision as she lay there, dazed and in pain. For a moment she tried to rub the dark spots from her eyes but they didn't budge, then she noticed that they were on the ceiling and she cocked her head as if trying to get a better look. One of the dark spots dripped and the wet substance slid on her cheek. Her fingers came up to her face and she wiped it, pulling her hand back to look and her hazel eyes went wide._

 _There, on her hand was fresh, bright red blood and she swallowed, biting back the urge to lick her fingers, despite knowing that she'd throw up if she did. With shaky arms, she pulled herself and the bottom of the step was coated with blood, all the way in and she looked down, her legs, arms, back, her hair, it was coated in it. Then her heart all but stopped working as she looked down the hall, left and right, everywhere, it was splashed across the walls, painting the floor and even on the ceiling. There was so much of it, more than one person was victim to whatever had gone on while she was sleeping. She pushed herself up on her shaking legs and looked around, what should she do? Go home? Stay and try to find someone? Was she in danger too? What_ had _gone on? It looked like a battlefield but there were no fallen soldiers, only the bloodshed. As she stood, scared, anxious, confused, worried, a scream rang threw the hall, echoing from her left and her head snapped up. It came from the cafeteria and she knew that voice, that was Lucy! Her legs moved without even thinking as she darted down the hall, skidding on blood and slamming into the wall as she turned right and slammed into the metal, double doors that banged against the wall as she tore through them._

 _Oh god, she was going to throw up, on the tables, the floor, laying at odd angles were students, teachers, patrolmen, dead and gone. Blood soaked into the endless mounds of bodies, piled up like some sort of display, some had holes in their chest, showing broken ribs and torn flesh, others had stringy sausage like, red tissue hanging from their stomachs and bile lunged forwards in her throat._

 _"Oh... poor baby, don't do that, these are for you... your buffet!" A voice purred from above her and she snapped her head up, the shadow was huge and writhing in his grasp was her best friend. She couldn't see anything but bright blue, amused eyes as smoke covered him, keeping him from her vision._

 _"L-let her go!" She yelled up at him and his chuckle vibrated through the room, if it was possible she could have sworn that the piles of bodies shook with his low laugh._

 _"Are you sure... you're not ready to eat a live one, take a bite out of this instead?" He said in genuine worry that she wouldn't handle it, even though she wasn't going to anyway. A tanned arm with blue markings left the smoke and a body came tumbling to the floor, narrowly missing her and the fleshy crack made her dry heave. "Eat it... or this one dies!" He growled and she looked down at who he'd thrown at her, matted, blood soaked, black hair was strewn around his head and her heart dropped into her stomach as her knees hit the floor._

 _"G-Gajeel..." she whispered as if he might hear her and she turned him over, the sight alone making vomit rush from her lips and she turned her head. Her stomach full of pig's blood spilled across the floor as the acid fluid burned her throat and tears filled her eyes. His body was a mess of crude slashes and there was chunks of his flesh missing as if the other Demon had taken to taking a few nibbles himself. Out of everyone, he looked like he was tortured before dying, his eyes were wide with pain, his mouth agape and fresh blood was drying on his lips and chin. "What...what did you do?!" She screamed up at the Demon as she cradled his lifeless head in her arms. Tears rolled down her cheeks like a water fall, splashing against his pale skin as she sniffled and sobbed._

 _"Demons don't become vegan my love... we eat or we die, chose wisely" he said and she stared up at Lucy who's brown eyes were wide with shock... anger... fear. That looked breaking her heart a million times over and she looked away, this... all of this carnage was all her fault, all this violence, all those lives gone because of her. "Eat his heart or I'll rip out hers... do you want that?!" He snapped and she flinched at the harshness of his voice. She couldn't do it, she couldn't desecrate his corpse but if she didn't then her best friend would be killed right in front of her. Levy swallowed the fresh bile rising up her throat as she undid his shirt and Lucy screamed._

 _"Don't you dare... don't touch him... Levy!" Lucy screamed as Levy let go of her human appearance and Lucy's gasp rang through the room, as if she didn't believe her best friend was a Demon. Her sharp nails touched his skin and she sobbed as she pushed them into his flesh, it was tough as first until the skin gave way and her hand was sucked into the warm, wet void of his chest. It was slimy and she closed her eyes tightly as they searched for the fist sized muscle and her stomach twisted with hunger as fresh blood drowned her senses. She was aware she was crying, she was aware of just who she was ripping into but she couldn't focus as her hand gripped the heart, it was still between her fingers and she sobbed as she began pulling it out. "Get off of him you monster, stop it!" Lucy screamed and the words hit her like a lightning bolt to the heart just as the arteries attached to his heart ripped and let the muscle free. Her hand emerged from his chest and the deep crimson, dead heart sat in her hands and she looked up, hoping the torture was over._

 _"Now eat it... eat it or I'll kill her!" He growled and she looked between him and Gajeels heart in her hands,_ his _heart the strong beat was under her fingertips hours before and now it was in her hands. She closed her eyes and brought it to her lips, it was wet and still warm as she parted them and her tongue dabbed it, the iron liquid was coating her hand and the thick muscle. When the blood touched her tongue vomit screamed to be let free but she swallowed it and opened her mouth, her fangs scraped the flesh and she bit into it, the chunk of flesh was stubborn and she tore through it. It was the same texture as fresh chicken, wet, slimy and tough though it tasted different... it tasted good and she groaned as she yanked and twisted chunks away, swallowing them with a sigh like she hadn't had a good meal in day. There was a thud and she flinched as she looked up and the man had come from his shadows with a sickly grin. He was deathly handsome with blue markings all over his flesh and bright blue eyes, his skin was tanned and hair white and in a mess of fluffy spiked like Gajeels._

 _Gajeel... in a sudden rush of emotions she gagged and the man bent down, grabbing the back of her head and covering her mouth, forcing her to swallow as tears dripped down her face. Why was this man? Why was he doing this?_

 _"No pet... don't throw it up, you're doing so well... here why don't I give you a reward for doing so well?!" He smirked and he motioned for the smoke to come down, dragging Lucy with it and she shook her head, she knew what he was going to do. With a nod, a spiked shard of smoke thrust through Lucy's chest and gasped, unable to scream out of pain and shock but Levy could, and she did as her best friends blood coated her cheeks... that spike had practically ripped through Levys chest as she swallowed hard, her body shaking with agony and fury as she turned to the blue Demon._

 _"You bastard!" She screamed, lunging at him with fangs bared as she dropped the half eaten heart, claws curled with deadly intent as she swiped, whoever he was... she was going to kill him..._


	12. Chapter 12

**The demon inside.**

 **By: LemonSherbert**

 **Chapter 12: Nightmare part II.**

 **I do not own any of the characters in thi** **s story, they are owned by the creator of Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima, do enjoy an** **d don't forget to review. SOME GORE SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE HORROR DON'T READ.**

* * *

 _Her heart was hammering so hard that her lungs felt bruised, her eyes burned like she had been battling a storm of sulphuric acid. Every muscle in her body felt it was being torn in two and she wanted to collapse in a heap of tears and pain but her rage fuelled her as she dragged her nails across his face. The large Demon barely even flinched as black blood seeped from deep lacerations before they shrunk before her eyes within second. Even as he healed she slashed and scratched, tearing at his hair and flesh, fuelled by unrelenting fury and the pain of her lost friends. It was like she had a new found strength, standing up and grabbing the demon by his horns, only then did he move, grabbing her wrists with unbelievable strength._

 _"Ah-ah..." he said even as she slowly began trying to bend them, seeing as he was unmovable, she booted him, the way she had seen king Leonidas do in the movie 300. There was a flush of pride as he grunted, bucking under her kick as he skidded across the floor until he slammed into a crudely piled group of bodies. The force made several fall on top of him until he was barely visible, she stood, panting but not out of tiredness, she was panting out of sheer anger and pain, she wan0p- ted to sob her heart out but she also wanted to tear him apart. The bodies fell, well more flew as the big Demon threw them away, standing up to full height and she almost wanted to run, he was huge. He wore a burnt, ripped and long cloak that covered his left side and showed the golden band on his right arm, he wore nothing under his cloak except for his baggy, black pants. The man looked like he had come straight out of the dark ages, he looked like a lone wanderer in some sort of fiction novel, the kind you'd see drinking alone in the corner of a tavern or inn. "For such a weak Demon, you do have enough courage to last a life time... tell me little one, do you know who I am?" He questioned as he dusted himself off and grinned at her, his large fangs sending shivers down her spine knowing those were the fangs that had ripped into her friends._

 _"No and I don't care... why would you do this, what have these people done to you!?" She screamed, fighting away the lump in her throat as he looked around confused._

 _"They're my prey, what more reason do I need, these_ insects _have made you weak, you think you can live with them... really, once they find out what you are they will see you as nothing but a... what did the blonde call you... monster?" He taunted and she shook her head, he was wrong._

 _"No, they were my friends and you murdered them, you're the monster, not me... I'd never hurt them!" She yelled and he chuckled as he stepped forwards, his bare feet being coated in the blood he stepped in._

 _"Oh my poor child... you're so blind, they've made you think that you can live without their blood, their flesh, how long do you think you could live like this before you snapped... before you slaughtered everyone?" He questioned, kicking a body aside with enough force to make it tumble towards her and she stepped to the side, moving out of the way. In the moment it took to look away, he had managed to stand right in front of her, less than a foot away. Levy moved to jump back but he grabbed her arms painfully, hard enough to leave a bruise and she tried to swipe him but his hand shot out, grabbing her by the throat and she gasped. "I think it's time to break you, pet... and once I'm done you'll be the monster you hate so much!" He growled, pulling her forwards quickly, his mouth opening as if he was going to bite her and she squeezed her eyes shut, ready to scream..._

She shot up, a scream trapped in her throat and her eyes darted around, adjusting to the brightness of the room, well it wasn't that bright with the dark rain clouds ahead but it was better than the complete blackness she'd been dreaming. Her heart was still hammering in her chest and she could feel the wet trails on her face, she'd never been so terrified, she'd had nightmares before but never so vivid, never so... real.

"Terrible isn't it?" A voice asked and she practically dived out of the bed, slamming herself against the wall as she looked around for the source of the voice. There, a few feet from her bed was a Demon, one she had never seen before, he had straight, deep blue hair with tired, stern blue eyes. On his left eye was a tattoo, some sort of symbol that she could have sworn she'd seen before and he wore an indigo coloured cloak with the hood up and buttoned across the top of his chest. From what she could see, he was wearing a suit with the baggy suit pants tucked into brown boots and the suit had golden outlined on the cuffs and collar.

"W-who are you!?" She asked, trembling as he softened his expression and pulled down his head, showing crimson, curved, bull like horns and he had a thick, spaded tail, a little like hers.

"My name is Jellal, I'm from a resistance of Demons who want to live like humans, I'm sorry for the gruesome images but I had to show you" he told her and she cocked her head, resistance, she wasn't aware that Demons weren't allowed to live like humans, she knew that Demons frowned upon it but she didn't know there was some sort of resistance. Jellal saw this confusion and he coughed. "I see you aren't aware of the council...?" He asked and she shook her head. "You aren't aware of our politics?" He questioned and again, she shook her head.

"My brother explained certain things but never enough for me to understand, I didn't know we had a council or politics for that matter..." she told him and he nodded in understanding but there was sadness in his charcoal eyes.

"We do have a council... it is run by a man named Acnologia... the Demon from your dream, he has a strict no weakness policy, having feelings for humans or wanting to be humans is an instant death warrant, this is what I came to talk to you about" he explained. Levy stared at him as she pushed off of the cabinet, so it was a dream... in a way. "The dream I showed you... it's a premonition, a flicker of information from the future" he said in a grave voice and her heart jumped into her throat.

"Wh... n-no... I'd ne-never eat someone... I can't...!" She squeaked as the image of Gajeels mangled corpse and Lucy being impaled rushed forwards, making her want to vomit. He nodded as if he knew the feeling and he walked around the bed, sitting down on the mattress in front of her.

"The future doesn't lie... your friend was in danger and you did what you could in hopes to save her but he... he is pure evil... his old name is Demon of the apocalypse, though, the future can be changed, I came here to change it... with your help we can take him down, change the way Demons live... for good" he said and she bit her lip, she was so tiny and weak, she could barely fight off a full grown male human, never mind a Demon as evil as this Acnologia guy.

"But... I can't, how could I help... I'm barely much of a Demon as it is?" She asked and he gave her a smile as if he was proud of her modesty.

"Miss Levy, you are much stronger than you give yourself credit for... have you actually ever tried to hurt someone?" He asked and she shook her head quickly, she had hurt her brother before but never enough to do any real damage, she doubted she could do any to be perfectly honest. "Then how do you know what you're capable off if you don't try?" Jellal questioned but even then, she was still putting herself down.

"I don't have a... normal Demon diet, I'm weak from lack of food, I barely have enough strength to get by as it is, I could never face a Demon like him" she admitted and Jellal let out a light laugh, not to mock her but as if he didn't believe her.

"Levy, your parents were some of the strongest Demons I've ever met, rest their souls, they faced off against him and some of his soldiers and almost took him down, you're their daughter... you can do it..." he explained and her eyes widened.

"Y-you know my parents?" She asked in shock, she had always assumed that they were just like any normal Demons and left her to fend for herself. Her adoptive parents never spoke about them, all they ever said was that they found her in an alley, this guy, he knew them, and he could answer her questions.

"Yes... I did but we can't talk about them now, all you need to know is that they loved you dearly and they left you to keep you safe from Acnologia and his men" he simply said, clearly ending her interrogation before it had even started. "Listen to me Levy, darkness is coming and there is only one way to stop it... with the help of the humans and the resistance, we can stop it Levy but we need your help, we need the help from the patrolmen" he told her and she bit her lip, getting the patrolmen on side would be easier said than done.

"How are we going to stop it... you saw the future... he killed them all... every single one, what am _I_ supposed to do, I don't even know how far away this... future is?!" She exclaimed and he smiled, walking towards her and he held out his gloved hand.

"We go to war miss McGarden... and only you can do this, you're a smart girl... you'll find a way... but it has to be before the next moon... or he'll make the streets run red with blood..." he explained as she slipped her hand between the black leather and he brought it up to his lips. She felt her cheeks flush out of embarrassment before he stood up straight as if he heard a noise and then he stepped back. "I must leave now... I'll see you soon Levy..." he grinned before dark purple smoke whirled around him and seemed to suck him into the shadows, leaving no trace of his visit. She couldn't do this, how was she going to convince the patrolmen to go to war? Of all the people to be dragged into something like this, she just had to be the one. Why was this Acnologia guy after her specifically? It wasn't like she was causing a problem; she kept herself to herself and that was that. Oh god, what if she couldn't change the outcome? She'd have to relive everything that had happened in the dream. Levy didn't want to do that, she didn't want to feel that agony again, she didn't want to eat a friend or get on killed, she didn't want to kill _anyone_ for that matter.

"Levy, are you awake?" Came a sweet voice and she looked up at Mira who had opened the infirmary door, she looked like an angel with the bright light of the hall behind her. Her blue eyes searched the room before falling on the little Demon who was practically shaking like a leaf, the next moon was two week away, she only had two weeks to try and create some sort of... army. How? She wasn't cut out for war, she wasn't very violent, she hated blood, she threw up at the sight of gore in a horror movie, how was she supposed to kill someone?! Mira stepped inside as Levy darted out of the door, she had to get away, she... she had to run, run as far away as her legs could take her, maybe if she ran far enough away then Acnologia would never come...


	13. Chapter 13

**The demon inside.**

 **By: LemonSherbert**

 **Chapter 13: Not going down without a fight.**

 **I do not own any of the characters in thi** **s story, they are owned by the creator of Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima, do enjoy an** **d don't forget to review.**

* * *

Gajeel walked up the hallway towards the infirmary; he had had some time to go over everything in his head, spreading everything out like a presentation in his head. He didn't like what she was but that didn't mean he didn't like _her_ , he didn't like small dogs, that didn't mean he hated all dogs, he didn't like Demons but she was a whole different breed so to speak. She was kind, beautiful, loving, she was genuine and amazingly brave for a girl of her size, when that blast from her brother came towards him, he completely froze but she, she wasted no time in throwing herself in its path. He knocked on the door of the nurse's office before opening it and the creak made him cringe as he looked around. Mira smiled up at him from the papers she was doing and he instantly caught a smell he'd never noticed. A Demon had been in... Not Levy but someone else, he could still feel the tendrils of their dark aura spinning around the room and Levy, she was nowhere to be seen, making him panic.

"She went a little while ago... I don't know why but she looked really spooked and ran out of the door..." Mira explained as if she could read his thoughts and he did kind of feel her scent getting less strong as he got to the door but he put it off as the wind or something.

"Did she say where she was going?" He questioned and Mira shook her head, making her shite hair slide down her shoulders and he scowled. Something was wrong... he could feel it in his bones, he would say his gut but all that really followed was the direction of food but his bones seemed to rattle with anxiety. Without a word, Gajeel walked out of the room, closing the door and he sniffed up discretely, raising his head slightly and he caught her scent lazily drifting through the air. He followed it, jogging down the hall, it wound around the corner then doubled back as if she couldn't think where she was going and he turned, almost smacking into a certain pink haired boy.

"Whoa... where's the fire?" He asked with an amused smirk but when he saw the worry in Gajeels ruby eyes, his smile fell and almost mimicked his frown. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Levy, she's run off and there was ano... a Demons scent in the infirmary... I need to find her" he explained almost spilling the beans on just what she was but he caught himself just in time.

"Should I ring my dad and the patrolmen?" Natsu asked and Gajeel shook his head, if she's gone Demon then that would risk her getting hurt or something, he needed to do this alone.

"No... I'll take Kurogane and go after her; you look after the school just in case whoever it was comes back..." Gajeel explained as he walked past his cousin.

"Gajeel...!" Natsu called after him and he whirled around to meet his steady, worried gaze. "Be careful... Demons are becoming more gutsy now..." he told him and Gajeel gave him a small nod. Okay, he and Natsu had a bond, a stupid, dysfunctional, mainly based on beating each other, kind of bond but it was still a bond. He knew Natsu worried about him even if he could hold his own and in a way... he kind of cared about him to but he'd never admit that out loud. Gajeel took a slight detour, grabbing the metal bat in his locker that only he could handle, the power running through it sent tingles down his spine as he grasped the hilt. He really, _really_ hoped that Jeremiah guy had come back just so he could crack open his skull with his pretty weapon. People looked at him as he made his way down the hall, bat in hand, they didn't say anything because pretty much everyone knew what he did and who his family was. She had been gone maybe an hour... her scent was weak but still strong enough to track; he just hoped she wasn't hurt as he exited the double doors. The rain had begun pouring again and it instantly began to dampen his hair and make his shirt stick to the skin on his shoulders.

He had to get moving before the scent was washed away by the rain, with a growl, he felt his fangs grow larger and his eyes turned into the colour of his obsidian hair. Gajeel could move faster this way and he dived over the metal gate that had been closed; he jumped up with incredible speed and balance, his feet almost skidding on the shingles of a roof. He followed her scent, diving from roof to roof, almost falling on the slick layers of brick but he always regained his posture. Her scent was getting stronger as he neared the forest just outside of town, why had she gone into the forest? Maybe the Demon had lured her out into the dark wilderness to finally finish her. That thought got his blood pumping and he lunged from the last roof on the edge of town, landing with a thud onto the thick, muddy grass of the fields. His feet squelched against the wet dirt as he ran, diving through the thicket of bushed, several thorns catching his skin and the small cuts healed within seconds. Okay, now he could hear panting, she was still running, not too far away, maybe twenty feet, what was she running from? There was no one around, excluding him of course but other than that, even the birds and insects were long gone. She seemed too preoccupied to hear him coming as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back, making her scream and lash out at him. Her sharp claws catching his arm and he hissed in pain as he grabbed her wrists and shook her to get her attention.

"Hey what the fuck, it's me... its Gajeel?!" He yelled and she looked up, her eyes were red and slightly puffy from crying, her hair was sticking to her face and was wind swept against her skin. Her shirt was pretty much see through and he had to tear his eyes away from the peppermint green bra that was lovingly displaying itself. Her creamy legs were slick with rain and her shoes were coated with mud from the fields. "What are you doing... why are you running?!" He asked over the roar of the rain and she shook her head.

"I have to get away... if I don't everyone will die... he's going to come for me and kill everyone!" She cried over the rain, struggling to get free from his grip. Her Demon aura was up, her midnight eyes filled with tears but in the rain it wouldn't look that way, her tail was tucked under her legs like a puppies when it's frightened and her clawed hands were shaking.

"Wh... no one is going to die, what are you talking about... did Jeremiah say this, did he threaten you?" Gajeel questioned and again she shook her head, closing her eyes as she sobbed.

"N-no... someone much worse... I saw it... Jellal, he showed me, he showed me the future... everyone dies... they die because of me... you die, Lucy... the patrolmen... everyone is slaughtered!" She screamed, he couldn't tell if she was hysterical because she was scared or if she was screaming so he would hear her over the pelting rain.

"Jellal... who's Jellal, is he the one who is going to kill everyone?" He asked and she shook her head, nothing she said was making sense and he clearly wasn't calming her down. "Levy, look at me..." he said slowly and she looked up, she was shaking like a leaf and looked so desperate... so afraid. "Now, calm down and tell me what is going on..." his voice was low yet loud enough to be heard and it was soft.

"I... I had a nightmare... what I thought was a nightmare b-but it was a premonition... a Demon from a resistance of Demons who want to be human showed me it, his name is Jellal... a Demon called Acnologia... the Demon of the apocalypse is coming... he's going to slaughter everyone and I'm the only one who can stop him but I don't know how... I'm not strong, I'm small... I don't know what to do and I'm so afraid... I don't want anyone to die!" She sobbed and Gajeel frowned.

"This Jellal, he was the one who was in the nurse's office?" He asked and Levy nodded as she sniffled. "And he showed you all of this...?" He questioned and again, she nodded. "Levy, if this is true we need to go to the patrol... they need to know" he explained and she shook her head violently.

"N-no... it won't change... they all die... all of them, even you... he was merciless, you didn't see it, he killed Lucy right in front of me, he'd completely torn you to pieces... I don't want it to happen; I need to leave so everyone is safe!" She cried and he huffed, he was getting nowhere in her state. With a grunt he bent down, grabbing her by her knees and lifting her over his shoulder, making her squeak. "G-Gajeel put me down, I need to leave!" Levy yelled, pounding on his back with her tiny fists and kicking her legs but that made no difference.

"No, you need to think this through... my uncle, he might be able to help, you might not think it will change but the heads up might give us the time we need to get prepared!" Gajeel snapped and he felt her sag, she seemed so exhausted and tired, he didn't know if any of what this Jellal had said was true but if it was... then they needed to make a plan. They needed to think of something fast, hopefully it wasn't true but if it was then he wasn't going to go down without a fight.


	14. Chapter 14

**The demon inside.**

 **By: LemonSherbert**

 **Chapter 14: Deep in the den of wolves.**

 **I do not own any of the characters in thi** **s story, they are owned by the creator of Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima, do enjoy an** **d don't forget to review.**

* * *

Levy stared at his broad back, loving the view of his beautifully shaped butt and the muscles in his back moving against his wet shirt. Why was he making it so hard? All she was doing was leaving, why was he so bothered? Yes they shared a kiss but she was pretty sure it didn't mean anything... maybe. That didn't give him the right to dictate her life, if she wanted to leave then she could, if she wanted to stay, she could, if she wanted to throw herself off of a bridge she could and he didn't get a say in the matter. She was so angry and scared, she just wanted him to put her down and let her go but on the other hand she wanted to hold him close and not let go. The rain had let up a little and she had shook away her Demon aura as had Gajeel who was trudging down the wet streets towards his house. She was petrified, the patrol didn't take to kindly to Demons and he wanted to out her in a den full of them!

"Have you calmed down now?" He asked and she didn't say anything, just stared blankly at his peachy butt that moved up and down as he walked. "How do you even know this Demon is telling the truth?" He questioned and she sighed, she didn't want to talk but apparently he was all of a sudden a real conversation holder.

"He just is okay... I know he is!" She huffed, she couldn't explain her trust for this Demon but he didn't seem to give off any malevolent feelings and he seemed very genuinely concerned for her. Levy grumbled under her breath and she heard a gate creak, Gajeel turned, shutting it and she gasped at the large house. It looked like a small mansion, there was three floors and it looks well looked after, there was no broken windows, the garden was well tended and the curtains in the windows looked clean and fresh. "W-wow... it's beautiful..." she said in awe as Gajeel turned, still not putting her down and he walked up the cobblestone path towards the front door.

"When we get in, let me do the talking, speak when spoken too, answer everything _truthfully_ and for the love of god do not go Demon inside the house because that is like signing a death warrant, understood?" He barked as he placed her beside him and her heart rate sped up as she nodded. It was like a baby deer heading into a den of wolves and everything he had said just made her more afraid, she didn't want to be there, she wanted to be half way across the world, in the middle of the ocean, in a volcano or jungle, anywhere but there. Gajeel grabbed her wrist and pushed open the thick, dark oak door with a brass handle and large brass ring in the middle for a door knocker. Her heart was beating its way into her mouth and she swallowed to keep it down as she stepped over the threshold and took in a deep breath. "Hello... Igneel... you home!?" Gajeel yelled in the middle of the large hallway. His voice boomed through the foundations of the house, almost shaking the large tapestries on walls of grotesque Demons being slaughtered. It sent a wave of panic through her and footsteps from above them made their way to the spiralling stair case across from them. Past the stairs was a big, white door that she assumed was maybe a kitchen as there was a sliding door next to them that she pinned as the lounge.

"Ah... Gajeel, you're home early... and you have company, to what do I owe the pleasure?" A gruff, yet soft voice asked and she watched the man descend the wooden steps. He was a slightly tanned man with long, dark pink, almost red hair and he had a few scars on his face and arms but they suited him... oddly enough. Like most patrolmen, he was wearing a suit shirt and pants with the sleeves of his shirt rolled up, his charcoal eyes looked softly at her and she smiled shyly, she felt a little more at ease but still on edge as he walked towards them.

"Igneel... we need to speak to you... this is Levy, Weiss and Skia came to see her about the Demon attack but there are thing we need to discuss... they're things you need to hear" Gajeel explained in a grave tone and Igneel looked her up and down as he tapped the sword she hadn't noticed, it was on his side and glowing brightly, making her breath hitch as she hid behind Gajeel. Igneel followed her gaze, his eyes turning stern for a moment before they became wide with a sudden realisation and he removed his hand from the hilt of the blade as he ushered them through the sliding door.

"So she's a Demon too... this is _strange_ Demons don't usually attack their kind..." he said as she looked around, just as she thought, it was a lounge but there was no TV though she didn't have one either but then again she wasn't as well off as they were. There were two brown, leather couches and a dark, oak coffee table; around the walls were shelves upon shelves of books and her eyes lit up. Oh how she loved books, they were an escape from her daily struggles, she could get lost in them for hours, fictional or otherwise.

"Uncle... you need to listen to her... I know she's a Demon and you know I am the last person to trust one but she... I've watched her, she doesn't drink human blood, she keeps herself hidden, she even saved my life and took a Demon blast for it... please just hear her out!" Gajeel practically begged as Igneel sat down and motioned for them to do the same. Levy was pulled along by Gajeel who sat her down right beside him, not leaving even an inch and Igneel gave her a knowing smile, making her blush.

"Okay... any girl, Demon or not, who grab your attention is worth listening to... now... tell me Levy, what is my nephew going on about, what is it you need to talk to me about... especially as chief of the patrol?" He asked and she looked up at Gajeel who nodded to her.

"S-sir... t-there is going to be an attack... I know it's hard to believe but a Demon, Jellal... he came to see me today and showed me a-"

"Jellal... what is Jellal doing seeing you, he should be coming to me?" Igneel questioned and she cocked her head in confusion. "Forgive me for interrupting but Jellal is my spy... he's infiltrated the Demon order... but anyway, that isn't something I should be telling you so do go on" Igneel explained and Levy gawked at him before Gajeel nudged her.

"R-right... well he came to see me and he showed me a premonition, a few weeks from now a Demon called Acnologia, he's going to come for me and slaughter so many... I saw it, students, patrolmen... they were all murdered, everyone, he even killed my best friend right in front of me!" She exclaimed, trying to keep calm as the lump in her throat threatened to lunge forwards and make her eyes cascade with tears.

"Acnologia..." he said in a worried and angry voice as he stood up and walked to a bookshelf, he scanned the hard spines until he got to a very beaten up one with golden writing. He pulled it out and blew away the dust as he opened it and read to himself, not looking up at them as Levy and Gajeel stared at each other. "The Demon of the apocalypse... he's coming here, for you?" He asked as he turned and eyed her with his intense, black gaze and Levy nodded.

"Y-yes... Jellal said we can stop it if the resistance and the humans work together to stop him b-but... I know this is a lot to go on from a Demon so I don't expect you to believe me..." she explained, looking down at her shoes and the room was silent, almost making her want to cringe in fear.

"I trust Jellal, he's one of the few Demons I would call a friend but you... you've lied to my men haven't you?" Igneel said and she looked up, how would he know that? Her eyes were full of shame and fear, what would they do? Would they kill her for lying?

"Y-yes... but only to protect my brother, I know he almost killed me but he's still my brother!" She squeaked as she closed her eyes tightly and braced herself for some sort of blow. When a hand touched her head, she flinched and the rustled her damp hair, making her blink up and he grinned down at her.

"We aren't as bad as what other Demons say we are... we protect both your kind and our own... but don't lie, if you had explained the situation to my men then they would have tracked him and punished him accordingly, we don't just randomly go around killing Demons, though this delinquent doesn't help the reputation we have" Igneel said and jerked his head towards Gajeel who looked up.

"Shut it old man... I only give them what they deserve!" He growled and Igneel chuckled as he walked around the coffee table to sit back down, there was a click and voices as the front door opened and she felt her heart beating hard against her ribs. The door began sliding and a familiar, pink haired boy popped his head through, followed by Lucy and Wendy who all looked rather confused.

"Hey there... what's going on pops?" Natsu asked as they all stepped inside and Levy looked at Igneel who nodded and she stood up and she felt Gajeels fingers brush against her wrist as if he was going to stop her.

"Guys... I have something to show you..." she explained and they all stared at her as she rolled her shoulders, her sigh of relief resounded through the room as her power dispersed and her small tail flickered around, hiding between her legs in fear. Her now, broken horns slightly poked out of her blue hair, her fangs grew a little and her hid her claws in the sleeves of her jumper. Opening her eyes she saw she shock in their eyes as they stared at her in disbelief and Lucy stepped forwards, an angry glare etched on her beautiful features as Levy gulped.


	15. Chapter 15

**The demon inside.**

 **By: LemonSherbert**

 **Chapter 15: Entwined.**

 **I do not own any of the characters in thi** **s story, they are owned by the creator of Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima, do enjoy an** **d don't forget to review.**

* * *

Levy held her breath as Lucy stood in front of her, the scowl deeply etched on her chocolate eyes as her hands came out, making Levy squeak and flinch as she waited for Lucy to hit her, call her a monster... everything she thought she would do. When her arms wrapped around her shoulders Levy opened her eyes, her face promptly being buried in Lucy's chest as sighed and relaxed in her arms.

"Why didn't you tell any of us?" Came her soft voice as Levy returned the hug and Lucy rubbed her back as if trying to console her little friend, Levy shrugged with a small smile.

"I don't know... it wasn't really a conversation starter and... I was scared you'd hate me... scared you'd think I was a monster" Levy confessed and Lucy laughed, hugging her tighter before pulling her back with a grin.

"Of course not, Levy if you were a monster then you would have hurt us by now... honestly, you can be so silly sometimes!" Lucy smiled and Levy smiled back, she honestly wasn't expecting acceptance for what she was but it was a nice surprise. Levy looked over at Natsu who was still looking as confused as ever and Wendy gave her a large smile as she walked forwards to sit by Igneel.

"So let me get this straight, you all find out that we've been in the presence of a Demon for years and not even known it and you're not even mad?!" Gajeel exclaimed and Levy looked back to see his oddly adorable yet disgruntled face as Lucy let Levy go and put her hands on her hips.

"Gajeel Redfox she has not once tried to hurt us or take our souls and she's been hiding out of fear of being judged by people like you, if anything I'm mad at you for treating her like she _is_ and monster!" Lucy yelled and Igneel chuckled as Gajeel opened his mouth then snapped it shut as if he couldn't find a convincing argument. It kind of upset her that he still wanted to find a reason to dislike her but the fact that her best friend hadn't shut her out made her unbelievably happy.

"Right... now that cat is out of the bag, I need to make some calls, Levy, please stay here for the time being, we'll need all the information you have, I'll inform Jellal to come back, honestly his mistrust of our ability to believe him astounds me but then again he did use to...never mind!" Igneel scoffed as he stood up and began walking out of the room, he patted Natsu on the head in a loving way as he went and Natsu grinned.

"Levy... what's going on?" Natsu asked when his dad left the room and Levy shook her head, she didn't want to cause them to panic and frankly, she didn't want to talk about it.

"It's nothing... your father is dealing with it... speaking of which I need to call my mama, she'll be frantic with worry!" Levy gasped and Lucy pulled out her phone as if she kept it for such an occasion and Levy sighed. "Thank you so much!" She smiled and Lucy nodded as Levy walked out of the room and beside the front door, Lucy had Levys parents numbers in her phone and she found her mothers number. Levy held it to her ear as it began to dial and she waited, thinking of some sort of excuse as she heard her mother pick up.

"Hello Lucy darling!" Her mother answered cheerfully and she gulped, she hated lying to her parents but she didn't want to involve them, it was too dangerous.

"Mama... it's me, I was just calling because I'll be out with Lucy tonight" Levy said slowly, the lie sitting in her mouth like tar and making her grit her teeth.

"Oh... okay sweetie, what will you be doing?" She questioned.

"We _arreee_... doing a study session, yeah... a study session so I don't know what time I'll be back!" Levy said and there was a pause as her heart thumped.

"Alright sweetie, you be safe, get something to eat okay and ring me when you're coming home" her mothers said and she nodded despite the fact her mother couldn't see her.

"I will mama... I love you" Levy told her and her mother let out a light laugh, the laugh she always did when Levy said she loved her... as if she didn't believe her but she had come accustomed to it.

"I love you too cherub, now go have fun, I'll see you later" she said and Levy sighed, ending the call as she chewed her lip, sometimes her relationship with her parents was awkward, like they weren't quite sure if they _did_ love her. Levy plastered on a fake smile, pushing her worry and fears in a vault inside her head, it was a problem for another day. She opened the sliding door and walked in, everyone going quiet and she turned to see them staring at her... not her but lower and her tail flicked slightly.

"S-sorry... I forgot" she said with slight shame as she shook away her Demon attributes and walked towards Lucy, handing her phone back to her as she walked over to Gajeel whom no one seemed to be sitting next to and she placed herself down.

" _Sooo_... Levy, this whole time you've been a... Demon?" Natsu questioned and she nodded. "Cool... and you don't get the urge to eat people?" He asked and she shook her head.

"My body rejects human blood after I... well something happened and now if I drink human blood, I throw up, sometimes I get the hunger but I normally have pigs blood or I eat lots of food... human food and I go on runs... you know, keeping myself busy to stop my Demon urges" she explained and they nodded.

"Why, don't you want to be a Demon?" Lucy asked and Levy shook her head, her hair had dried a little and waved in wet clumps at her shoulders and she stared at her neat, filed nails.

"No... I don't, not that being a Demon isn't good, I mean I have enhanced healing, I age slower and my senses and actions are better than humans but... I don't like the stigma, I'm not evil, I don't want to hurt people, I don't want to have to watch everyone I love die while I live for a hundred more years... it's not what I want" Levy said and the room went silent. "You know, all humans are told they should see themselves as beautiful no matter what but Demons, they're always told they're monsters so how are we supposed to not be, when you tell someone that they are... stupid, for example, over and over then they started to believe it..." she said and clenched her fists in her skirt. "I try to see myself as more than a monster but everyone around me is telling me how evil and grotesque Demons are, how am I supposed to not want to change who I am, I want to walk down the street and not put up a front, I don't want to hide who I am but that's impossible right now" Levy explained and she sniffled back the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Every day she had been told how Demons were nothing but monsters, how _she_ was nothing but a monster... but she wasn't, she didn't want to be and it wasn't fair.

"Levy no one said you were a monster..." Lucy said soothingly and reached out to put her hand on the little bluenettes creamy hand but Levy pulled it away. She wasn't angry, she was hurt, now she wasn't hiding, she could talk and they had all... at one time or another called Demons monsters with no exceptions but she just smiled and nodded.

"You have, everyone has... every day I've listened to people indirectly calling me a monster because of what I am, I didn't choose to be this way, if I could change it don't you think I would, in a heartbeat I would but I can't and I'm condemned to people painting me as a killer, a soul stealer... a monster, it's not fair!" She gulped and she felt something thump behind her making her look up and Lucy's gasp filled the room.

"You too... how many of you are Demons... Natsu, Wendy, are you Demons too?" Lucy squeaked and Levy met his stern, midnight eyes, his Demonic aura filling the room as his lion like tail beat behind her contently. Natsu giggled and pulled Lucy into a hug.

"No you idiot... I'm not, you've seen me bleed before, I'm not a Demon and neither is Wendy, Gajeel... he just, there was an accident and the only way to save him was to fill him with Demon blood so now he's kind of a Demon... I guess" Natsu explained and Lucy's face scrunched up in confusion. Levy stared at Gajeel and his... odd attempt to make her feel better by outing himself, thankfully no one wanted to throw stones at them. The small group sat talking contently and Levy slid closer to Gajeel, smiling when she felt his soft tail slide over her legs, curling around her. It thumped slowly across her thighs and she twirled her fingers around the tuft of fur, stroking it as she smiled down at her hands. His display of odd affection made her feel much better and she let her human look slip away, letting go of his tail as her own curled from her skirt and found its way round his own. The touch of his tail on hers sent shivers down her spine and she bit her lip as he entwined their tails even more until it was hard to tell which tail was whose as she let a small smile play on her lips, her head gently placed on his hard forearm and she closed her eyes...


	16. Chapter 16

**The demon inside.**

 **By: LemonSherbert**

 **Chapter 16: Moving mountains.**

 **I do not own any of the characters in thi** **s story, they are owned by the creator of Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima, do enjoy an** **d don't forget to review.**

* * *

Gajeel could feel his cheeks burning as he stared at the bookshelf, her tail was so smooth and tiny, his easily dwarfed it and he couldn't help but wrap them together. It felt like holding hands and he inwardly groaned, when did he get so infatuated by her, even when they barely ever spoke he was completely taken by her. The way her eyes glittered or how her cheeks turned the softest shade of pink when she was angry, everything about her drove him crazy, he was going out of his mind. Her head was so light against his bicep and he had to bite back the urge to wrap his arm around her tiny frame.

Coming to his uncle had worked out and he was less confused but now... he was kind of scared, this guy, the Demon of the apocalypse was coming after her and he wasn't to be taken lightly. He saw the worry in his uncle's eyes when Acnologia was spoken and that had to be bad, his uncle was just about the most fearless guy he'd ever known and if this Demon made him worry then it was more than just a simple one man job. Gajeel wanted to know more but for now he had to go with what he had, he knew Levy was in trouble and he had to keep her safe at all costs. He would walk her everywhere if he had to, he would sit by her bed at night and shadow her every move if it meant she'd be safe, that's all he wanted right now.

The click of the door sliding brought him out of his thoughts and he stared up at the door, seeing several patrolmen with Igneel, Skia, Weiss, Wendy's mother, Grandeeney, there was three more but they were just mundane compared to the people he saw. Igneel, Skia, Weiss and Grandeeney were the main founder of the patrol, along with his father... but he was no longer around.

"Alright kids... out, except you two, we need to talk!" Weiss growled and Gajeel felt Levy tensed but he twirled her tail in his and his black eyes watched as Lucy, Wendy and Natsu practically crashed through the door. Once they were gone the patrol members walked in and Skia slammed the door behind them as Weiss stomped over to the two of them. "Alright missy, you can by all means be a Demon and I won't judge you but if you ever give me false or incomplete information again then I will throw you in the cells faster than you can blink!" He snapped at Levy who grabbed Gajeels arm and nodded as she gulped and Gajeel rolled his eyes as Weiss narrowed his gold ones on him. "And you... urgh you should know better, honestly, this guy is still at large and we could have had him by now if you had told the truth...!" Weiss Lectured and Gajeel felt the room get darker.

"I believe that isn't entirely true..." a deep voice said and out of the shadows stepped a well built, blue haired Demon, under one eye was some sort of marking and it was Gajeels turn to tense as Weiss jumped back with his twin blades in hand.

"You fucker, Jellal, do you want to die today... how many times do we have to tell you not to do that!?" Skia yelled and the Demon who had now been identified as Jellal just shrugged.

"Anyway... that Demon... Jeremiah, he's been taken out of commission" he said and Gajeel felt Levys tail slip from his as she stood up quickly.

"Wh...what does that mean, h-has he already been arrested!?" Levy squeaked, the worry in her voice angered him, especially after what that Demon had done to her. Jellal spotted her and gave her a grave yet welcoming and proud smile as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry... your brother he... Acnologia killed him but don't think him selfish, he begged for Acnologia not to touch you, he pleaded to take his life in exchange for yours..." Jellal said and Levy slumped down on the couch with a gasp as she shook her head, tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

"N-no... it can't... why, why would he do that... he tried to kill me, why would he get himself killed!?" She sniffled as she looked up at Jellal as if he had the answers to her every question which pissed Gajeel off somewhat and Jellal shook his head.

"I don't know but it was clear that he loved you, he only hurt you to try and stop Acnologias plan but it didn't work, he's still coming..." the blue haired, male Demon said and Gajeel put his arm around Levy who was shaking madly, he wasn't sure if she was upset or angry... maybe both.

"Jellal, how much time do we have and what are the chances of getting out of this without a slaughter?" Igneel asked and Gajeel listened as he put his chin on Levys head, rubbing her arms gently. He wasn't good with consoling people but he could sympathise with losing a loved one.

"You have approximately one week and five days before he arrives... and the chances... they are slim, with just us, I'd say we are just going to become nothing but Demon chow..." he explained and his voice sounded odd, as strange as it sounded, Gajeel was kind of sure the Demon wasn't really accustomed to joking. "But... I know... if we utilise the rest of the resistance then we might-"

"No... Jellal, I understand the sentiment but I don't want the people of this city knowing we work with Demons, it would cause too much distrust..." Igneel said and Levy stopped shaking as she looked up and she pushed Gajeel away gently.

"With all due respect, chief, if you do not get help from Jellals men then you and everyone else in that school will be torn apart, your men don't stand a chance without Demon power with you and I don't just mean me and Gajeel... I mean Demons like Jellal" she spoke so confidently that it astounded him, before his uncle could speak, she held up her hand. "Nothing you say will change this matter, Igneel, if you are so adamant on killing everyone then please, do this alone but I for one will not cooperate and tell you what I saw without you agreeing on the terms of letting Jellal and the resistance help, am I making myself clear!?" Levy barked and everyone in the room blinked in surprise, even Gajeel was taken aback, with a _oh damn_ stuck in his throat.

"Are you trying to blackmail me miss McGarden, do you know what would happen to you if that is what you are doing?" Igneel pressed and Gajeel scrunched up his face in a scowl.

"I am and I do but if it is what it takes for you to stop sticking your tail between your legs and admit that you need his men then so be it because I will not be put to the slaughter house because of your need to appease the public who... surely will follow the fate of everyone in that school if you don't put on your big boy pants and let him help!" Levy argued and Gajeel kind of wanted to kiss her as Igneel scratched his chin. Clearly his intimidation tactic didn't work and she was damn persuasive as his uncle sighed and turned to Jellal.

"Fine... Jellal, you can bring your men to help, how does that change our odds?!" He snapped and Jellal shrugged as he smirked at Levy proudly, only making Gajeel want to punch him.

"It levels out the playing field, especially with your holy powered weapons and my men being able to use as much power as they need without being hungry... with a half blood though, it is better, he has all the power of a healthy Demon with the weakness to holy magic and hunger" Jellal explained and Gajeel grinned, this guy... he wasn't so bad after all.

"He already has a superiority complex, don't make it worse... now what's the plan of action for this?" Igneel asked as Gajeel stared up at Levy and watched her sit down, her eyes staring at the floor and he could see from the quiver of her plump lips that she was fighting the urge to cry. As everyone spoke, he gently tapped his tail against her leg and she wiped her eyes with her sleeves as, her eyes meeting his and she smiled.

 _"Thank you..."_ She mouthed and he nodded as they began listening to the plan, as bad as this guy was, they had to take him down. The plan was pretty fucking awesome as well, subtle, smart, he was almost impressed as he sat, stroking Levys skin while she nodded and chipped in vital moments from what she had been shown. For a high school student, she sure had some great thoughts inside of that beautiful head of hers.

"Now Levy, your part will be dangerous... are you sure you can go through with it?" Grandeeney asked in a sweet voice, her gentle, white hair sweeping her shoulders as she looked Levy in the eyes and the little bluenette nodded.

"Yes... I have to, he's too smart to be fooled, he'll know the real thing from what's fake... I can do it, I promise!" Levy said with determination and Grandeeney smiled as she shook her head.

"I mean with our other arrangement... you have to keep in control, don't lose yourself in the hunger... and try to keep it down, it will give you strength..." the old woman smiled and Levy nodded, less surely than before but he believed in her.

"You can do it shrimp, I know you can and I'll be right there... you can't overpower me, it'll be fine..." he soothed and she looked up at him, searching his face before letting out a small sigh and nodding like she never doubted herself. The look on her face, she was scared but determined and confident... he didn't mind it much because she looked proud and strong, in that movement, he was sure she could move mountains... hell she had moved his heavy, iron, cold heart, she could do anything...


	17. Chapter 17

**The demon inside.**

 **By: LemonSherbert**

 **Chapter 17: broken.**

 **I do not own any of the characters in thi** **s story, they are owned by the creator of Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima, do enjoy an** **d don't forget to review.**

* * *

Levys heart throbbed, all she wanted to do was cry, she wanted to break down, she wanted to throw something, break something, she wanted to tear the walls apart but she didn't. She never thought she'd want to get revenge for her brother... he was always so mean to her, he hurt her but knowing he died begging for his life in exchange for hers made her lungs burn, her head was a mess and the lump in her throat was close to bursting.

"Okay... well, we'll close the school that day, we don't need any students getting harmed and I want a perimeter around the building... he does not get passed us okay?!" Igneel said in a stern voice and his few men nodded as Levy bit her lip. The plan was good, it was almost fool proof but she didn't have much faith, the images of that man burned in her brain and she didn't hold out much hope for any of them coming out alive.

What was she going to tell her parents? She couldn't just casually slip it into the conversation that the child they had raised was murdered by probably the most dangerous Demon she had heard of. How was she even supposed to fight this guy? She was weak and small... she could barely hold her own against a human let alone a Demon of this man's size. In her dream he had easily stopped her... even after she had eaten, the man was ruthless, he was merciless and _she_ was apparently going to fight him. It wasn't exactly something she wanted to do but she had too, all of her friends, the people she cared about, they would die without her help.

"Levy... why don't we give you a ride home... it's getting late?" The woman known as Grandeeney smiled and Levy stood up as she shook her head, she opened her mouth to say 'no thank you' but he stopped her.

"I'll walk her!" he simply barked and Levy looked up at him as he stared at the patrolmen, his red eyes were stern and unmoving, he wasn't even looking down at her but he was human again and she turned back as well. The men around them looked uneasy and she looked away, of course they would be, a Demon was in their chief's house. Levy didn't see the point in arguing with Gajeel because he was a stubborn pain in the butt and it would just be wasted words. She didn't need coaxing as she said 'thank you' to everyone in the room and walked to the sliding door, she slid it open and jumped back as Lucy, Natsu and Wendy all fell in with a yelp. The room went silent as everyone including Levy stared at the trio and they grinned innocently.

"Uh... hey!" Natsu smiled, acting as if nothing had happened and he pushed himself to his feet, helping up Lucy and Wendy and they dusted themselves off as Levy put her hands on her hips like a mother about to scold a child.

"Natsu Dragneel was you eavesdropping...?" Came the deep growl of the boys' father and even Levy shuddered as Natsu scratched his neck and looked anywhere but at his dad.

"N-no... okay, a little but you wouldn't tell me what was going on... come on dad, you even let Gajeel in on it!" Natsu exclaimed, clearly not helping his cause. "Plus, dad I can fight, you know I can so why can't I be included, I'm going to be a patrolman, and you should include me!" The pink haired boy yelled, it was clear he felt a little hurt but Levy could see why Igneel didn't include him. Natsu was reckless, he would pick fights, big or small, he never knew when to quit and sometimes that was good but this time, it might get him killed.

"Natsu... I know you want to fight but this is a lot bigger than you, it's a lot bigger than all of us, this Demon isn't just one of the small ones we detain from time to time... he _will_ kill you, he doesn't care that you are a kid, he won't care if you are already hurt... he will kill you just for the sake of killing!" Igneel argued back and Natsu scowled at him like he didn't believe him.

"Then wouldn't you want more people to help... you know I can help dad, this is my school, Levy is my friend, let me help her... what kind of friend would I be if I didn't help her!" Natsu practically begged and Levy stared at him, he really would have risked his life for her, even though he knew she was a Demon.

"Natsu... this isn't a game, you could die, you'll be fighting for your life, the Demon won't give up and he won't let you have a hit, do you really want to risk your life for me?" Levy questioned as she smiled at him and he looked at her, his eyes confused as if she had two heads.

"Of course I would... Levy we've been friends for years, you're practically a sister to me, why would I want to let you die, Demon or not you're still Levy and hey... you could die to, doesn't that mean anything?" He asked and she was kind of taken aback by his answer.

"So will I... if you don't mind Igneel, I want to help, and I can ask my father for reinforcements... he'll do anything to keep me happy, plus I have my own Holy weapon, a whip called Celestial!" Lucy said with the confidence of a queen as she stepped forwards and Levy wanted to hug them close as a wave of pride and fear washed over her.

"See we can help dad... just give us a chance, our help might sway the odds in our favour!" Natsu coaxed and there was a long sigh as Levy turned to Igneel. Gajeel had done the same though she wasn't sure what his expression was saying while she was silently pleading for him to say no.

"...Fine but you do everything I say, when I say it, don't run off with your own agenda, you stay close to the group and for the love of all things great under no circumstances and I mean it Natsu, do you go after Acnologia, a human will not do any damage towards him, he's far too strong!" Igneel said firmly and Levy inwardly screamed at him for being so easily swayed.

"Ha, let's see how he acts when he gets a hit off of Salamander!" Natsu grinned pulling out a wavy blade from the back of his pants that was almost red in colour.

"Natsu!" Igneel growled and they young boy shrunk almost as he lowered his blade and looked at the floor. "I mean it, you leave him to Gajeel, Levy and the resistance, we just fight his lesser Demons, if he brings any...!" The chief snapped and like a scolded child, Natsu huffed, then nodded and tucked his blade back in place.

"That's no fun..." Natsu moaned and Igneel pinched the bridge of his nose as Gajeel coughed and Levy looked up to him, she watched his eyes flick from her then the door and remembered.

"Oh... right, well, I'll be going now, thank you Igneel... for listening..." Levy smiled and the large man nodded in approval as she waved at everyone. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, guys" she said as she walked past Lucy, Natsu and Wendy who said goodbye to her. Levy could feel Gajeels eyes on her as she walked to the door and opened it, seeing the pelting rain and she sighed, maybe that ride would have been a good idea but she didn't want to take liberties.

"Wait here..." Gajeel mumbled as he walked through the hallway and Levy stayed just in the threshold of the door with the rain splashing her shoes. He came back a few moments later, in his hand was a large umbrella and as he stepped out, he popped it open, it was large enough for two people and he ushered her out of the door. She stepped inside the shield of the umbrella and he leaned over, closing the door behind them. They made it down the pathway in silence, the creak of the gate made her grit her teeth as he opened it and closed it, apparently he knew where she was supposed to go which was good because she had never been this deep in the city before. Levy stayed close beside him, watching the rain drip from the waterproof material above them, it felt comfortable but she felt the need to speak to him.

"So... y-you didn't have to walk me home..." Levy said slowly, unsure of how to speak to him, she felt like he was angry or annoyed and that kind of put her off wanting to speak to him.

"It's fine... you don't know where you're going, what were you going to do, just wing it and hope for the best?" He grumbled as they walked and she looked up at him, he was glaring into the rain and she bit her lip as she looked away, sticking her hand out of the umbrella to feel the wet droplets hit her skin.

"Kind of, I was just going to back track the way we came and follow the road home" she told him, truthfully, she had a photographic memory so she wouldn't have gotten lost but she didn't want to be wandering around when it was getting dark.

"A car ride would have been quicker..." he grunted as he turned a corner and she followed, keeping close to his side to keep herself dry.

"Sorry... you don't have to walk me home, I'll be fine on my own" she said and he let out a snort as if she had just cracked a joke and she frowned at him.

"Yeah... every time you're on your own, you get into trouble, I think I'll walk you and you'll deal with it!" He said between gritted teeth and she gulped as they passed a small bakery that was closing for the night.

"What's wrong, why are you acting so... so angry?" She asked and he looked down at her for the first time as he searched her face, his eyes growing soft before he looked away. He looked pained, angry, confused and everything in between.

"Nothing... just, ah it doesn't matter..." he muttered and she saw the pink flush in his cheeks and ears, whatever was wrong it was clearly making him flustered. Levy didn't want to push him and cause him to lash out so she stayed quiet, it felt strange like both of them wanted to speak but neither could find the words to do so. She exhaled and watched as the rain beat down on the pavement creating puddles against the concrete as they walked. The air was crisp and fresh, the scent of wet grass drifted through the town, the smell made her feel a little more relaxed as she liked the rain, it felt calming and gentle, even in its stormy state. Though even in the rain she felt like she was shattering, she wanted to go home and rip everything from the walls and break everything because she felt so utterly broken. She wanted to scream and kick and cry because nothing felt right and everything was going wrong... and no matter how many people were going to fight, she knew nobody would make it out alive.


	18. Chapter 18

**The demon inside.**

 **By: LemonSherbert**

 **Chapter 18: Unstoppable.**

 **I do not own any of the characters in thi** **s story, they are owned by the creator of Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima, do enjoy an** **d don't forget to review.**

* * *

Levy watched the stream disappear under the bridge that they neared, the rain was slowly dying down though it was still quiet heavy and she sighed. They hadn't spoken the rest of the way, occasionally she opened her mouth to speak but threw the idea away, sometimes it was just better to stay quiet. Gajeel stepped over the threshold of the bridges shelter and he stopped walking, prompting Levy to do the same and she watched curiously as he closed the umbrella and shook away the rain drops.

"Let's just... stay here for a minute..." he grumbled as he walked over to the wall and leaned on it, Levy nodded though she stayed by the bank of the stream, watching the water rush against the rocks. "Are you scared?" Gajeel asked and she looked up from the water before turning to face him. He was watching her, his blood red eyes not leaving her as she bit her lip and nodded.

"Yes... I'm terrified, I don't know if I can do this, I'm weak and small... I don't stand a chance in a fight like this..." she answered truthfully and Gajeel scoffed as he kicked a rock into the water. Levy's golden eyes followed him as he knelt down, his knees not touching the floor and the umbrella between his legs as he placed his chin on its handle.

"I've watched you get up, bloody, bruised, then just walk away as if it's nothing, I've seen you fall from a building and then pretend that you were perfectly fine, your brother died, your friends could die, _you_ could die and you still want to fight, I don't know about you but to me... that makes someone pretty damn strong..." he told her and she felt her cheeks burn as she looked away. "Strength doesn't mean how much you can lift or how well you can take a punch, you can be the weakest fighter in the ring but if you keep getting up after every blow then you're stronger than everyone there because you don't give up" Gajeel said, his deep voice slightly echoing under the bridge and Levy knelt down, keeping her knees together as she dipped her hand into the freezing water, watching her distorted reflexion.

"I'm still not strong, I just want to run away, I want to hide... I'm scared, I want to cry and scream and hit something, I'm not strong enough for this... everyone has so much hope in me being able to do something but I can't!" She sniffled as she stood up, tearing her eyes from the monstrous, blurry reflection of herself and she looked up at him, her eyes were sparkling, ready to flood with tears.

"They have hope because they know you can do it... _I_ know you can do it, if you can fight your brother then you can fight this guy... fight for your brother for fuck sake, even if I wanted to kill him, let that anger go and just destroy him, rip him apart, lose control for once!" Gajeel exclaimed and stood up, clutching the umbrella and she shook her head. That wasn't an option, losing control would put to many people at risk.

"I can't do that, I can't lose myself... I've done it before and... It doesn't matter, I just can't lose control!" She argued and he glared at her as he stepped forwards, his strides covering the distance between them instantly.

"What happened... what made you so afraid of losing control, what made you so disgusted to feed from humans?" He asked and she looked away, it was a memory she didn't want to relive, something she pushed right to the back of her mind. "Levy..." the touch of his hand on her cheek made her flinch and he gently turned her face to make her look at him. "Tell me... what happened" he said though it sounded more like a soft worded order. She searched his eyes, they were the colour of freshly spilled blood and she shivered as she closed her eyes.

"Fine..." she breathed as she turned away, watching the stream racing through the end of the town and if it was possible, her eyes glazed over, like that of a dolls. "I was seven... my dad had been trying to teach me how to keep my Demon aura hidden all day... it was exhausting and made me... it made me hungry" she explained as she held her arms. "When he went to work... my mother was making tea and... she accidently cut her hand on a knife, everything became such a blur, I was so hungry and it smelt so sweet, I tried to stop myself but I was too weak to resist..." her body became stiff as the screams echoed in her head. "Even though I was so young, she still couldn't fight back... I attacked her, I bit into her wrist... I was so close to hitting her artery, I began slashing her and attacking her..." without thinking she stared down at her shaking hands. "A neighbour heard and saved her... she begged them not to tell anyone but they moved away a couple weeks after anyway... I could have killed her if they were to late... she had to have sixty five stitches and... After, she's just never looked at me the same, that's when I stopped really wanting human blood" she sighed, wiping away the tears in her eyes. "She tried to give me some of her blood when I was sick but I just threw it straight back up... that's why I can't lose control, why I can't have human blood" Levy finished and she took a deep breath in, calming herself because she didn't want to cry anymore. She turned to Gajeel who was staring at her and she bit her lip, looking down at her muddy, wet shoes.

"What makes you so sure you can't have human blood... have you tried it since then?" He asked and she blinked, it was a valid point but wasn't he listening.

"Well... no but just thinking about it makes me sick, I don't want to drink it either!" She answered and he shook his head with a smirk. What did he find so funny? She certainly wasn't finding anything amusing.

"Then how can you be so sure that it still makes you sick... here, try it" Gajeel said and her eyes went wide as he pulled up the sleeve of his shirt and used his fangs and bit into his wrists, the instant smell of iron filled her nose and she supressed the urge to gag. He looked up from his wound with his mouth closed and she watched as it began to heal before her eyes. Gajeel grabbed her arm and pulled her forwards, making her squeak the blood on his wrist was red but it was still too dark to be human and she stared up at him.

"Gajeel I can-" he cut her off quickly, pressing his lips against hers and she made a muffled noise of surprise, her hunger stirred painfully, god he smelt so divine. His scent was filling her nose, almost making her dizzy with need and her starving stomach twisted inside her. She felt his tongue slide along her lips and she closed her eyes, opening her lips for him and she instantly wanted to pull back. Hot, metallic tasting liquid filled her mouth and slid down her throat, leaving a burning trail as she tried to push against him but he wouldn't budge. She could feel her stomach unwind with a sigh and bile began rising in her throat but she pushed it back down, not wanting to throw up on him. Her heart was doing summersaults in her chest and her inner girly girl was squealing with glee as her cheeks lit up red.

The fact that he had tricked her made her angry though, she was more angry than she was surprised, relieved, completely infatuated and over the moon with joy and even though his lips were amazingly soft and gentle, she shoved him. It was as if she had some new found strength and he stumbled back as she panted, glaring at him and her tail flicked at her side the way a cats does when it's angry. "How dare you do that, what were you thinking!?" She yelled and he chuckled as he wiped the small trail of blood from his chin.

"You drank it didn't you... you didn't throw up and you didn't lose control..." he grinned and she stomped her foot with a huff of annoyance.

"That isn't the point, I could have and I would have hurt you, you took an unnecessary risk!" She shouted at him, practically shaking with anger and she felt like electricity was being pumped through her, she'd never felt so... alive.

"It kind of is the point shrimp... and I think it was very necessary, you're weak, you won't stand a chance against this Demon unless you buck up and start feeding, one big feed on a battlefield won't keep you going!" He argued back and she crossed her arms against her chest. She hated that he was right, even if she drank enough, it wouldn't give her enough strength or stamina to keep up with Acnologia.

"W...well next time, j-just warn me and don't stick your tongue down my throat!" She snapped, her cheeks slightly flushed as he opened up the umbrella and ushered her to follow him.

"You know you loved it and for the record, there were no tongues involved... this time" he teased and she pouted as she followed him out into the drizzle and he held out his hand. Levy stared at it for a moment, not knowing if she should take it but she decided to throw caution to the wind and linked her small, delicate fingers between his. He hand was warm and solid, she felt safe next to him, like they were unstoppable and she hoped... when it came to it, that it was true.


	19. Chapter 19

**The demon inside.**

 **By: LemonSherbert**

 **Chapter 19: Capable.**

 **I do not own any of the characters in thi** **s story, they are owned by the creator of Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima, do enjoy an** **d don't forget to review.**

* * *

Gajeel stared ahead, in truth that kiss had even made him hungry but... for something else entirely and he was trying to keep himself calm. Focusing on the rain was helping a little but the feel of her sooth, plump lips on his was repeating itself in his head making him just about ready to snap. His thumb was gently sliding up and down the side of her soft palm and every now and again he would snatch glances at her. She had a smile on her face which was a lot better than the pain he could see in her eyes and she seemed to be glowing. He was an idiot for practically force feeding her but he had to try, it was a good idea as well and the results were just as good because she didn't rip into his jugular and she didn't throw up on him. She was right, it was risky but it was a risk he had to take, in the fight she would be using up to much energy in so little time, she had to build up her strength and they only had less than two weeks. In that short time he had to show her how to fight, Jellal was going to show her how to utilise her maximum power and the Patrol were going to attempt to make her a weapon that she could use. It was a lot to get done in so little time but they had to make the most of what they were given, a lot could happen in two weeks, he was just hoping that it would work out in their favour.

"Gajeel..." her soft voice rang in his ears like angel bells and he looked down at her, she'd lost her smile but now she looked unsure and worried. She looked up at him, her golden eyes searching his face for something, her blue hair was slightly frizzy from the rain and her shirt was still damp but she still looked nothing short of perfection. "Are you scared?" She asked and he looked away, to be honest he hadn't really thought about it, to him it was just another Demon; he didn't have time to really go through it in his head.

"I guess... a little, the patrol have never faced something this big... and if this guy has freaked my uncle out then I know that something is very wrong so yeah... a little" he answered which was the truth. Gajeel had never really been afraid of anything, he all but thought that he was untouchable until she weaved her way into his heart. Now he was more afraid that something would happen to her instead of him.

"I don't want anyone to die... especially because of me..." she said quietly, her voice so soft it could have been a whisper as she looked away.

"No one is going to die, not if I can help it... and stop thinking everything is your fault, you didn't ask for this to happen" he tried to sooth and she sighed. He felt frustrated, how was he supposed to make her feel better? He wanted to see her smiling not worrying over everything. They turned the corner of her street all too soon and she let go of his hand, he could see the limp in her step and inwardly scolded himself. "H-how is your side... does it feel any better?" He asked and she looked up at him.

"Actually... it does, it still feels a little bruised but it doesn't sting anymore..." she said as she stopped in her tracks, Gajeel sucked in hot air as he saw her slowly lifting the side of her jumper. Her creamy skin made his body tingle with want and he tried to pull his eyes away as she lifted the fabric enough to see the bandage on her side. She pulled back the gauze that was stained with black blood and her skin was bruised and pink, the purple skin no longer burnt or bleeding. "Oh hey... that healed quicker than I thought it would!" She laughed as she pulled away the bandage and scrunched it up in her delicate hands. Oh god he wanted to nibble all the way up her side, he wanted to slide his hands up and down her perfect curves and feel her shiver underneath him, wait no, this wasn't the time for those thoughts.

"Maybe it's because you had proper blood and not the pork substitute..." he stated and she bit her lip as she looked up at him and slid her jumper back down.

"It could be..." she said and sighed as she began walking again, almost into the path of the rain until he began walking beside her, keeping her dry though he didn't mind the thought of seeing her shirt wet and sticking to her skin again. Those thoughts just kept creeping up on him and he gulped, shaking away the beautiful image of water dripping down the curve of her back. "W-well... this is me..." she smiled as she looked up at him; he looked up, seeing her broken and old house.

"Oh, so it is... s-so I'll see you later... at school" he stuttered, not exactly sure how he should say goodbye and she nodded as she began walking up the small path to the door. She stopped halfway as if she had remembered something important and turned back, running up to him and she grabbed the front of his shirt. He blinked as she pulled him down, placing a soft kiss on his cheek before grinning, her cheeks slightly pink as she pulled back and jogged up the path. She turned and waved goodbye to him before she opened the door and stepped inside, disappearing behind the boarded up window. Gajeel grinned, his cheek buzzing with the touch of her soft lips as he turned and made his way down the path, back home...

Levy sighed as she stepped past the threshold of her home and bit her lip, she could hear her mother humming from the kitchen and she tried to find the words to say something to her. How was she going to tell her? She couldn't exactly drop it in the middle of a conversation. Her mouth began going dry and she wiped her palms against her skirt as she walked through the hall, every step squeaking beneath her feet. Before she walked into the kitchen, she slipped out of her shoes and saw her mother stirring a pot, it smelt like a heavenly mix of meat and vegetables. She had her back to her and was humming a tune that Levy had heard over and over again, it was the song that would lull her to sleep at night when she was little and chase away all her fears. Levy walked up behind her busy mother, wrapping her arms around her chest as she buried her face into her back, taking in the scent of her perfume and detergent.

"Hello sweetie, how was your study session?" She asked, not moving an inch as Levy shrugged into her back and her mother contently added ingredients and hummed the song. The hum of her voice calmed Levy somewhat as she sang the words gently.

 _"What happens when the water runs away? What happens when the sunlight starts to fade? What happens when I love you comes too late? when things go wrong, we just go on..."_ She hummed though it was muffled into her mother's clothing.

 _"What happens when you got no more to give? What happens when there's nothing left to live...for? What happens when the one you love is not the one you're with? When things go wrong... we just go on"_ Her mother's beautiful voice sang and she sniffled as she tried to swallow down the lump in her throat.

 _"No one's scared of flying, we're just scared of crashing down, no one's scared of falling, we're just scared to hit the ground, even if your heart gets broke, you're stronger than you'll ever know...!"_ Levy sang, though it turned into a sob as she squeezed her mother tightly and began to cry.

"Hey... sweetheart, what's wrong?" Her mother's gentle voice asked and she turned herself around to hold her, wrapping her warm arms around her shoulders as Levy shook her head.

"I-it's all m-my fault... I was weak and now everyone is going t-to get hurt!" She cried and she felt her mother's hand slowly rubbing circles against her back.

"What... honey what are you talking about, who's going to get hurt?" Her mother's soothing voice asked and Levy sniffled as she pulled back to look her in the eye. There was confusion in them... along with worry and fear, the fear she always had inside of her blue eyes ever since that night.

"Mama... they killed J-Jeremiah... now they're coming for me and I don't know how to stop it!" She whimpered and her mother's eyes went wide as she shook her head.

"Jeremiah... who, what are you saying, you're not making sense!?" Her mother practically screeched as she let go of her and shook her head. "No... He isn't dead, he can't be, you said you saw him yesterday!" the dishevelled woman breathed as she tried to calm herself down.

"N-no... I saw him today an-and he tried to hurt me again, mama he tried to throw me off of the school building and he said that if he didn't then they would... they killed him mama and now they're coming here... for me" Levy explained with a shaky voice and her mother turned to the hot stove as she took steady deep breaths.

"Just... go sit down Levy, dinner will be done shortly..." she said and Levy could tell she was gritting her teeth, she wanted to reach out and hug her but she knew it wouldn't help so she did as her mother said. Levy placed herself down on the sofa, looking down at the muddy, wet bandage on her leg and she decided to untie it, the fabric stuck to her skin from the rain and she unwound it from her leg. The lower she went, the more of her pink, newly healed skin was exposed and she stared down at it, bandage in hand and she bit her lip. She wasn't sure if her mother was angry or grieving but she didn't want to upset her more, maybe telling her wasn't such a good thing but she had the right to know. If anything, Levy couldn't wait for it all to be over, alive or dead she just wanted peace... she didn't want to fight for her life, she didn't want to grieve for a brother that hurt her, she didn't want to make her mother more grief stricken. There were a lot of things she didn't want to do and not very many things she could do... she just hoped protecting her friends was something that she was capable of.


	20. Chapter 20

**The demon inside.**

 **By: LemonSherbert**

 **Chapter 20: Training.**

 **I do not own any of the characters in thi** **s story, they are owned by the creator of Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima, do enjoy an** **d don't forget to review.**

* * *

Levy panted as he slammed the side of her face into the floor, his body flush against hers and she groaned, sweat trickled down the contours of her face and back. He was heavy and strong, making her quiver underneath him as he pushed, making her groan as her hips almost gave way under his weight.

"Give up shrimp, you're trapped..." his voice cackled and she growled, no, she had the upper hand here, with a growl of frustration she flipped her hips, twisting her body around and catching his neck between her legs. She grinned as his ruby eye went wide and she kicked her legs behind her, prompting him to follow with a grunt as his body slammed into the ground. Levy took the chance and sat on his chest, her knees against his arms pressing them to the ground and stopping him getting enough leverage to shove her off.

"Who's trapped now, Gajeel?" She teased, raising a blue brow and he smirked up at her, his cheeks were a little red and his black vest top was a little damp with sweat. He looked absolutely gorgeous underneath her and she bit back the urge to steal a kiss much like he had been doing all week, plucking her up between classes and whisking her away to steal hot, hungry kisses. Not only that but he would pull her away and find a dark, deserted corner somewhere to give her some of his blood, she hadn't lost control once but then again she wasn't in control of the situation. He was, he gave her mouthfuls of blood, exchanging it via his own lips so if anyone passed by they just looked like passionate lovers.

"Gotta hand it to ya' shrimp, you're a fast learner..." Gajeel rasped between pants and she felt herself beaming like a child who had just been praised. Her clothes mimicked his own but she wore a grey vest top and black shorts that left barely anything to the imagination, sometimes it was a curse to have such beautifully shaped hips. "But... I have years on you!" He grunted, throwing her forwards and she yelped as she rolled across the floor until she skidded to a stop and she saw his black eyes, his deep laugh rang through his uncles gym as his tail swept the floor and she hissed.

The gym was basically like a large dance studio except without the mirror and there were rows of dumbbells and weight lifting equipment, not to mention the wooden weapons used for sparing. Levy and Gajeel had been using it to train for the past week, it was Saturday and three days before Acnologia was going to show but she was trying not to think about it. Jellal had helped her with some new magic moves and she even had a holy weapon, it was a chain called Shadow gear, and it was mixed with Demon magic and holy power so she could wield it but still do damage.

"You fight dirty..." she huffed as she let her human features slip and her tail flicked at her side in excitement and determination.

"That's not the only dirty thing I do!" He grinned and she felt her cheeks burn as he licked his fangs and she squeaked as he came running for her. Levy jumped out of his way, lifting herself into the air and she summersaulted, her hands grasping his shoulders as she landed on his back.

"You are a pervert Gajeel!" She hissed in his ears as she leant backwards, grabbing his lions tail and flipping to the floor, he was still in mid run as she yanked him back via his extra appendage. He growled as he slid backwards on his butt and she inwardly did a victory dance though it was cut short as he glared up at her. "Oh crap..." she muttered as he jumped to his feet and ran at her, this time she didn't have the time to dive out of the way but she needed to lessen the blow that was coming. Levy braced herself, putting the weight on her legs and she closed her eyes tightly as his body slammed into hers. The force of it made her stumble and he grabbed her by the waist, taking her down with him and she yelped as they rolled and she landed on top of him... _again_.

"Did you know that apparently female Demons have very... sensitive tail..." he purred and she blinked, well she knew her tail was sensitive but it was a part of her, like an extra hand. Her whole body tensed as she felt his fingers trail over the smooth skin of her spaded tail and she stared down at him as he grinned.

"G-Gajeel... this isn't training..." she said in a breathy voice and he nodded as he brought her tail up past her legs, running the tip of it along her skin and she shivered.

"This is a different kind of training shrimp or more payback for pulling _my_ tail" he answered and she gulped, her cheeks flushed and her body felt like someone was dripping hot water down her back, making her quiver against him. She was about to say something when his lips touched the spaded end of her tail and she felt it all the way up to her stomach, making her whole body heat up. Her eyes couldn't leave his as she bit her lip and his kissed along the smooth skin of the appendage, oh god he was sending her crazy. The hot wetness of his tongue slipped across the end of her tail and she gulped as her stomach began to fill with butterflies and her heart was pounding madly against her ribs. Her eyes went wide as he opened his mouth, placing a quarter of her tail inside of it and she closed her eyes tightly as a small moan escaped her lips when he gently suckled the spaded end.

"G-Gajeel, s-stop... we should be training!" She stammered in a light voice and he chuckled as he released her tail from between his wet lips and stared up at her, not letting go of it.

"You really want me to stop?" He questioned as she gulped, when she didn't say anything, he smirked and leaned up, tipping them so she was on her back and she gasped. "That's what I thought..." he whispered as he bent down, his lips touched her neck and she wriggled against him, not purposely but she felt like she couldn't get comfortable as he nibbled her skin and left small bruises on her flesh. Every touch sent shots of delicious electricity down her spine and she wrapped her arms across his back, pulling him closer as his fingers played with her tail, stroking it between them. Her hunger stirred lightly but it wasn't the same, she didn't crave his blood, she was craving him, craving the touch of his skin against hers, craving the need to feel his lips on hers and it was sending her mad. "Levy... can I?" He questioned in a deep voice and she bit her lip, they had been talking about it all week and she was scared but it felt... so right. It felt like the right time, it felt like she needed him to do it and she gently pressed her lips against his smooth cheek as she pushed him back to look into his midnight eyes.

"Y-yes... but be gentle..." she whispered lightly and he nodded, bending down to place a soft, tender kiss on her lips and she sighed. His mouth caressed her jaw, nibbling her ear and she giggled as his breath tickled her neck, his lips softy pressed against her skin and she gasped. Her heart was in her throat and she was scared, she could feel the queasy feeling of fear in her stomach and she closed her eyes. His panting was all she could here as his hands slid up her side, one holding her hip and the other got lost in her blue locks. She felt his lips part against her flesh and a shiver rolled across her as his tongue gently ran along the curve of her neck. Her back arched and she hissed in pain as his fangs pressed against her, her skin gave way and she felt the wet trickling of her blood crawl over her shoulder. She groaned as he hand on her hip began wandering against her flesh, tickling her as he growled, pulling her closer to him and her breath sped up. Everything was making her mind go blurry, the erotic feel of him feeding, the touch of his lips on her skin, the way his hands sent shivers over her flesh, it was amazingly maddening. "Gajeel... that's enough..." she panted as she pushed against him and he moaned as he gulped down one more drop of her blood and pulled away, licking the black liquid from his lips.

"You taste so good..." he breathed and she giggled as she wiped her hand over the spot that had already begun to heal, there was black blood on her fingertips and he grabbed her hand. His tongue curled over her fingers, cleaning away her blood and she felt her cheeks burn as she pushed him with a squeak.

"D-don't just go around licking people!" She yelped and he laughed from his place on the floor, his deep chuckled vibrated in the gym and he lunged forwards without a warning, pinning her to the ground and she huffed. "This isn't fair, you didn't say we were training again!" Levy snapped and he bent down, kissing the tip of her nose.

"No one ever says when you have to fight..." he smirked and she pouted, puffing out her cheeks as she used her Demon strength, bucking her hips and throwing him upwards. While he fell she rolled out of the way, watching him smack his face on the floor with a groan and she began to laugh, her stomach hurting as she held her sides. He turned his face to glare at her though his face softened and she wiped the tears from her eyes as he reached out, his hand gently pressing against her cheek. "You're beautiful when you smile..." he blurted out, causing her to blink and her cheeks take the colour of his human eyes. She didn't know how to react to it but she smiled again, her eyes shimmering gold and she closed her eyes against his palm, her hand touching his scarred arm and she kissed his wrist. Maybe they wouldn't get out of the fight alive but she felt happier having spent some time with him, even if it was just for a little while.


	21. Chapter 21

**The demon inside.**

 **By: LemonSherbert**

 **Chapter 21: I love you.**

 **I do not own any of the characters in thi** **s story, they are owned by the creator of Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima, do enjoy an** **d don't forget to review.**

* * *

Gajeel stared around the dinner hall, everyone was eating without a care in the world, chatting, laughing, completely unaware of the danger heading their way in the next twenty four hours. He could feel his gut twisting as he stared at her, she was sat across from him, talking to Lucy about something, he wasn't sure but he thought it was a book of some sort. Her golden eyes were full of wonder but the shadows of fear were clearly hiding in the corners of those hazel orbs, Lucy was no better, she was talking about nothing but he could see the worry on her face. Everyone on the table knew just what was going to happen tomorrow, well everyone except Gray and Juvia who were loving every minute of each other's company, unaware that if they failed, they would most likely never see each other again. That's why they couldn't fail, they weren't just fighting for themselves, they were fighting for everyone in the town, no matter what, he couldn't lose... _they_ couldn't lose.

"Hey Gajeel... you okay, you look a little sick?" A male voice asked and he looked up, seeing Natsus charcoal eyes on him and he shrugged. He wasn't sick, he was afraid... afraid they'd fail... afraid they'd die, afraid something would happen to her, he was afraid to lose them.

"Yeah... I'm fine, I just... need some fresh air..." he answered, he could feel their eyes on him as he stood up, picking up his tray for the first time and walking towards the double doors. With a sigh, he slid the trash into the bin and placed his tray on the pile, for the first time in... A while, he was scared to fight, after everything, all the training, he was scared he wouldn't be strong enough. He pushed the doors open, slipping out of them and keeping them open for some others to go inside, they eyed him suspiciously as they walked in because he wasn't really known for being polite. What was he going to do? He kind of wanted to run, be a coward and leave them but he couldn't... wouldn't do that, they were his family, his friends, neighbours, people he had rarely known but came to care about and he hadn't noticed how much he feared for their safety until now. He turned the corner to the stairs, climbing the flights slowly, every step felt like it was weighing him down until he got to the very top where a metal door stood in his way. His hands pressed against the metal handle and pushed it open, leading him out onto the rooftop where he closed it behind him and walked towards the mesh fence. He could see the whole town when he walked around the edge, his hands sliding against the metal wire as he huffed.

"Gajeel..." came a light voice and he looked over his shoulder, a fond smile growing on his lips as he saw her fluffy, blue hair waving gently in the wind, even under the dark clouds it was like she was drowning in sunshine. Her golden eyes stared at him in worry and he turned to her, he didn't want her to see him afraid, if he was afraid then she would be and he wanted her to be strong.

"You stalking me now shrimp?" He teased, the only thing he knew that would lighten the mood and she puffed out her pink cheeks, her plump lips pouting as he grinned. She looked so fucking adorable when she did that and he turned to face her properly.

"You're such a jerk, I came here because I was worried about you!" She grumbled as she crossed her arms over her petite chest and he chuckled as he stepped towards her.

"Worried about me... why, I'm a picture of health...?" He smirked and her pout fell a little as she shook her head, stepping towards him until she was having to crane her neck to look up at him. She was so short, he could keep her in his pocket if he wanted... well that was a little bit of a lie but you get the meaning.

"Gajeel... you know what I mean, you barely touched your food and you actually took your tray away, what's wrong?" She asked, gently putting her hands over the fabric of his shirt, just above his heart and he gulped. Her touch always managed to send his heart into a beating frenzy and he felt his cheeks burn up.

"Nothing's wrong shrimp I just... needed some air..." he lied but she sighed and nodded, pulling away from him as she looked over the mesh fence towards the town.

"Everything always looks so peaceful from up here" she said as she put her hands on the wire, stepping on the small ledge to make herself a couple of inches taller. "It's strange that we might not see this again after tomorrow..." her voice whispered in a low and content tone. He walked up behind her, putting his arms just above hers, effectively trapping her there and he felt her tense against his chest.

"You will see this again... no one is going to die, not if I can help it, so don't go all sentimental on me shrimp!" He growled as he put his chin on her head and felt her shoulders slump as she turned, making him remove his head with a disgruntled face since he was comfortable.

"How come you have so much hope that we'll win this?" Levy questioned and he stared down at her, he didn't but he couldn't tell her that.

"I just do okay... I have faith in the patrol and the resistance... and I have faith in you" he told her, which was true but that didn't mean he had faith in himself. His statement seemed to put a little brightness back in her beautiful eyes and she smiled up at him, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders and pulling him down to envelope him in a hug even if he was almost kissing the fence.

"Then I have faith in you, we can do this, if you believe in me then I won't let you down and I know you won't let me down either... so tell me what's wrong or I'll bite you" she whispered in his ear and he shivered lightly as her breath fanned over his skin.

"Is that a promise because if so then I might just not tell you..." he purred and she pushed him away with a scoff, making him chuckle as she crossed her arms.

"Even now you're still a pervert!" She huffed and he nodded, a smirk tickling his lips as he dragged his eyes up and down her curves. He wasn't going to admit that he was undressing her with his eyes but anyone could tell just by the look on his face.

"I wouldn't be me if I wasn't, anyway, you look hungry, come here..." he said and her cheeks were instantly splashed with a pink tint as she blinked up at him. The way she bit her lip made him groan as he stepped towards her and pulled her away from the fence so no one would see as her tail uncurled from her skirt. It flicked in excitement, making him grin as her large, kitten like, black eyes looked up at him and her dainty fangs gently pressed against her lips. "Why don't you feed by yourself this time..." he suggested as he pulled his shirt sleeve down, rolling it to his elbow and he walked backwards until he touched the wall of the small building that held the door. "Come on, I don't bite... unless you want me too!" He teased and she rolled her eyes as she walked up to him, she placed herself between his legs and he turned her so her back was against his chest. "Now bite..." he told her, placing his wrist against her lips and he felt the shiver that ran along her spine. His hand laid by her hip as she gently held his arm, her lips parting against his skin and he hissed as her fangs pushed through his flesh. There was a small pop as his skin was opened and he watched as dark red blood slid down his arm, she growled lightly as she dug in harder and he tensed a little. Her tongue ran along his skin, catching the droplet of blood that was racing down his thick arm and his skin tingled as the wound began to heal. She saw this as a sign feeding time was over clearly and turned to look at him, her lips gently coated in his blood and he grinned. "You're such a messy eater..." he breathed as his lips caressed hers, taking in the metallic liquid as he swirled his tongue around hers in a deep kiss. Levy moaned as she placed her hands against his chest and began fighting his tongue for dominance but he was winning... obviously. Every time he kissed her it was like a breath of fresh air after a sand storm, her lips melted away all of his worries and he pulled her closer until he could feel her heart beating against his chest. They parted after a moment, both panting and blushing and he chuckled, placing a soft kiss on her lips as he tucked a strand of soft, blue hair behind her ears.

"Gajeel... I love you, I wanted you to know, even if we don't make it out tomorrow... I want you to know that I love you" she breathed and he blinked, staring into her golden eyes and it felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. She _loved_ him, the guy that not too long ago hated her, she had literally just said that she loved him!

"I... I love you too, Levy" he whispered as he gently placed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "And I promise you'll make it out... I won't let him take you or hurt you..." Gajeel uttered, even if it cost him his own life, he was going to keep her safe.


	22. Chapter 22

**The demon inside.**

 **By: LemonSherbert**

 **Chapter 22: The calm before the storm.**

 **I do not own any of the characters in thi** **s story, they are owned by the creator of Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima, do enjoy an** **d don't forget to review.**

* * *

Levy felt like the weight of the world was on her shoulders as she got up that morning; she had gotten up before the clock for once but only a couple of minutes before. She felt healthier than she had ever felt but she still felt too weak to go through with the plan, her heart felt heavy in her chest and every breath she took seemed to burn. With a sigh she swung her legs out of the bed, the cold wood gave its usual creak but it was no longer annoying, it felt like home as she took a last listen to the silence. She was expecting to come home to her mother cooking but today... it was different, there was no promise of her coming home and she gulped, standing up from her bed. Levy hummed the song her mother would sing as she began getting dressed, slipping out of her pyjamas and into fresh clothes, clipping her skirt up and sliding her sock against her legs. Everything felt different, like she was going to miss getting ready for school, like she was going to miss the brisk air running through the house and prickling her skin. She bent down, picking up the chain from under the bed and it clinked together. It was glowing with a dark purple essence and she wrapped it around her bare waist, she tucked the leather handle into the metal, holding it in place as she got on her shirt and jumper. The chain was thin enough to not be seen but it was cold and slightly heavy clumped up on her skin. She slipped into her shoes, tying her hair back in her bandanna after she brushed it and she walked towards her door. For some reason she took one last look at the worn down, broken and cold room she had called home for so long before she closed the door behind her and made her way down the stairs. She walked through to the kitchen, grabbing an apple and a small granola bar from the cupboards before heading towards the front door. With a heavy sigh, she walked out of the house, she didn't want to look back, she didn't want to have to memorize every detail of the floor boards or the broken shingles on the roof. For once it was a relatively bright day with barely any black clouds in the sky.

"Hey..." came a deep voice and she almost threw her apple at the person but stopped herself, seeing his long, dark hair and ruby eyes that instantly comforted her. She smiled though it was clearly fake and he swung his bat around in circles as she noticed the axe blades on the sides.

"They weren't there last time..." she said as they began walking down the path and she took a bite of her apple, savouring the taste of the sweet juice sliding down her throat.

"I know, Igneel modified it, he modified all our weapons so they do maximum damage, so now, if I smack this Demon, I'm going to also take his head off!" Gajeel grinned and she nodded as he began swinging it like a baton, twirling it between his fingers and she was kind of impressed. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he stopped and she shrugged, as okay as she was going to be heading to her death.

"Scared... a little sick..." she answered as she looked up at him, there was worry in his eyes but she didn't have the time to be mollycoddled or treat like a child. "How are you feeling?" She questioned and looked away.

"Scared... a little sick..." he told her and she gulped down the chunk of apple, forgetting to chew but it was small enough not to get lodged in her throat. "I guess I'm just as scared as you, I don't want to die but I don't want anyone else to die..." he said and she nodded, she knew the feeling all too well as she sighed and they walked under the bridge.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye to my parents..." she whispered and it echoed against the brick walls as Gajeel made a small chuckle and she stared up at him in confusion and a little anger. Now really wasn't the time to be finding things funny.

"Sorry it's just... everyone is saying goodbye to their parents and me... I'm going to be seeing mine again..." he said with a grim smile and she stared down at the floor. Of course, if he died he'd be able to see them after so long, that kind of put a grim happiness to their walk and she began humming, the only thing she could do since talking wasn't going to make anything better. The walk through the park was slow, deliberately slow and she smiled fondly as they past street vendors, she was going to miss them, she never really spoke to them but they were always pleasant and polite to her. "Hey... wait a second..." Gajeel said as they got to the corner of the alley where he'd first helped her and she stopped, her face turning to look up at him. She didn't even get a chance to react before his lips crushed hers, making her whimper slightly as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her heart thumped against her lungs and she felt his need, his worry, everything he was feeling was put into his kiss. Levy wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she closed her eyes, giving in to his kiss and relaxing in his grip though he didn't loosen it, only pulling her closer as if she might be pulled away by some unseen force. The kiss wasn't hungry or erotic like he'd done before; it was passionate and slow but powerful and full of emotion. He pulled back, looking into her heavy lidded eyes and he smiled, a soul crushing smile that was full of sadness and love, making her heart feel like it was being twisted. "If I never see you again then just know, I love you more than I've ever loved anything..." he said as he bent down, kissing her softly and she felt tears welling in her eyes as she pulled him to her tightly.

"You don't get to do that, you're not dying on me okay, I love you and I'm not leaving you!" She sniffled and he gave a low chuckle as he wiped his thumb under her eyes, taking away her tears.

"I won't leave you either, I'll stay by your side and protect you with everything I have so... don't be afraid, you can do this, you're strong and beautiful and amazingly smart and I'm the luckiest man alive to know that you love me..." he smiled as he pulled away, holding her hands before he gently placed his lips against her knuckles. "Let's go tear this guy apart...!" He growled with determination, the fire in his blood red eyes even made her shiver with power and she nodded, her brow creased in a determined scowl as she grinned. They made their way up the side street, hand in hand her adrenaline was pumping and even though her heart was in her throat, it was beating. Beating for all it was worth as they turned the corner to the school, unlike usual, there was no student, no teenagers walking up the path or laughing down the street. It was deserted and kind of eerie as they made their way up to the black gates where to men stood, two patrolmen and Gajeel gave them a slight nod as they walked inside. The school was completely lifeless until the walked through the doors and there was _'students'_ walking around though they were suspiciously well built and quiet. The resistance, they were disguised and if Levy hadn't known then she would have been none the wiser as they walked towards the cafeteria and Levy saw Lucy and Natsu.

"Hey guys!" She smiled as she walked up to them and they gave her large grins though they were just as scared as her and she hugged Lucy tightly. "Are you okay?" She whispered.

"Terrified but I'm fine..." the blonde answered and they parted as the four walked towards the cafeteria, where _he_ was supposed to appear but she couldn't stop the uneasy feeling in her stomach that something was going to go wrong. She put it down to nerves as they entered the dining hall where several more Demons were and she could see patrolmen disguised and teachers in the mix. The plan seemed good, she just hoped it worked and she sat down beside Gajeel at the nearest table and she felt his hand on her thigh, gently squeezing as if giving her reassurance.

"Not going to lie... I'm fucking freaking out..." Natsu said, breaking the silence and the rest of them nodded in agreement; after all, it was a pretty large task for the four teenagers. Levy for one could feel the bile stuck in her throat and she sucked it back down, it wasn't the time to throw up or get weak, people were depending on her.

"Just do as you've been told and everything will be fine" Gajeels low voice whispered and Levy stared down at the metal table. Would it be? Would they actually make it out alive? Only time was going to tell. In truth she wanted to run, she wanted to hide under the table and never come out, she couldn't stop herself shaking, she was almost making the table vibrate as she tried to catch her breath. "Hey... calm down..." his deep voice purred in her ear gently. It soothed her somewhat but it didn't really calm her down, it made her shaking slow down but she was still barely able to breath. Levy felt like her throat was slowly being squeezed and her stomach was churning, threatening to bring up the apple and granola bar that she had eaten. If she could save everyone then it would have been a miracle but she knew that wasn't going to happen but she practically begged god or to anyone listening that she could take the Demon with her.


	23. Chapter 23

**The demon inside.**

 **By: LemonSherbert**

 **Chapter 23: The darkness.**

 **I do not own any of the characters in thi** **s story, they are owned by the creator of Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima, do enjoy an** **d don't forget to review. BTW IT'S GONNA START GETTING GORY SO PROCEED WITH CAUTION.**

* * *

Levy stared around, unable to focus on anything, her golden eyes glinting at the sunlight shining through the window as he stared down at her. She looked like an angel, her beauty was blinding, it was the kind of beautiful that could bring kings to their knees, the kind of beautiful that could start a war. He was completely amazed that she could be both beautiful and fierce; she was like a tiger, majestic, enchanting, graceful yet cunning, brave and utterly deadly. It had been an hour and there was no sign of Acnologia but everyone was still on high alert, nobody seemed to dare speak above a whisper. You could have cut the tension with a knife or an axe-bat in his case; they were all frightened and ready for the fight of their lives.

"You think he might not show?" Lucy asked in a quiet and hushed voice and he shrugged as he looked at Levy who was still slightly shaking but she wasn't panting anymore. Natsu had his arm around Lucy's shoulder, as if it was their last embrace and he had an angry and scared look on his face, it had only taken half a week but he finally seemed to notice how serious the situation was. Gajeel never thought he'd die, not so young anyway; he walked around like he was immortal, like he couldn't be killed and now... he was afraid he might.

"No... He's coming, I can feel it... it's like I can feel the darkness growing around the town... he won't be long now" Levy whispered and her voice was ominous yet shaking. He had to agree, he couldn't explain it out loud but it was almost as if he could feel the air getting colder and the sky getting darker. For some reason he could feel it within him, as if this Demons coming was making his own darkness rile up, admittedly he wasn't dark at heart but he still had Demon blood inside him. He could feel his muscles twitching in need to shed blood, his fangs burned his lips and he wanted to tear something apart, his head was becoming foggy with images of a slaughter, a river of blood, screams of agony. It was like he could feel the apocalypse himself, like he was living in it and he had to shake his head to rid his mind of the gruesome images. If he was feeling it that strong then he hated to know what Levy was going through, out of curiosity he looked down at the petite bluenette.

He could see the small, obsidian horns, broken but there sticking maybe three inches from her head, he could hear her panting and he didn't need to look at her eyes to know they were the colour of death itself. Her claws were dug into the table, slicing through the metal like a knife through butter and out the corner of his eye, he could see her tail swishing madly, as if it was agitated.

"Levy... are you okay?" Gajeel asked, her name felt so foreign compared to her nickname and she nodded her head stiffly, he could almost hear the bones in her neck creaking. He kind of felt the need to give her blood to see if it helped but it wasn't the right time to get her into frenzy, not there, not around so many people. A shadow whirling in the middle of the room caught everyone's attention and he tensed, gripping the hilt of the bat that was between his legs. He saw people pull out weapons and watched Levys hand shoot to her waist as she growled. No one seemed to breath as the shadow flickered, struggling to form, it was tense and quiet as the crackling of Demon shadows faded in and out and a form began to take shape. They were tall, in a cloak that was sliding down their shoulder and they were panting, wheezing even, like they were hurt. The Demon stepped out of the shadows and the room was filled with gasps as they watched him stumble, blood dripped from his slightly parted lips and his charcoal eyes blinked around. His skin was torn and bruised, like he had been in a fight with a bear and his clothes were charred and ripped, his deep blue hair was a mess and matted with blood.

"Jellal!" Levy gasped as she went to run to him but Gajeel felt something, something darker was following him and he grabbed her arm, keeping her in place. She blinked up at him in confusion and anger as another person went to the blue haired man's side, gripping his shoulders to keep him upright.

"What... what happened Jellal?!" The young, red haired woman asked, her eyes were full of pain and fury as she wrapped his arm over her slim shoulders, going to walk him elsewhere, out of harm's way.

"He... he knows... he followed me... the plans going to fail, you... all need to leave... evacuate the town!" he croaked, his voice breaking and going hoarse as he gripped a deep, gruesome slash on his side. Patrolmen and Demons alike stared at each other in worry and regret as Igneel stepped out from his disguise, having hid himself behind a teacher's suit.

"No... We cannot leave, this is the only chance we have... Skia, Weiss, Grandeeney and I will stay here, we are the most skilled in combat, the rest of my men... Evacuate the town, use the trucks, get every single citizen, Demon or not out of here... I want this place turned into a ghost town!" His deep voice shouted, practically vibrating the tables and Gajeel felt a chill run down his spine. It was as if no one was sure he was telling the truth, they didn't move and he pulled out a gun, it was decorated like a dragon and the bullets were like balls of flames. "Don't make me repeat myself, move!" He snapped and the patrolmen scattered, not giving a second thought as they jogged to the exit and Gajeel kind of wanted to join them. Soon the cafeteria was mainly made up of the resistance who stood tall, clearly shaken yet unmovable as they let their Demon aura's take over.

"It... won't make a difference... he's going to sla-aughter... everyone!" Jellal panted as the red haired woman placed him on a bench, he wasn't healing, even Gajeel could see his wounds weren't closing. "Erza... you have to leave... please!" He wheezed and the woman shook her head as Gajeel saw the sparkling of tears in her eyes and he frowned. It took him a moment or two before he put two and two together... that woman was his lover... maybe, she certainly looked like his type. She was tall, slender, curvy and looked like she could tear down mountains if she wanted to which made Gajeel slightly uneasy.

"No... I will not leave you!" She snapped, her voice shaking like she was about to cry and her fists were clenched as she ground her teeth. "Forever of never... that's what we said reme-mb...er..." Her voice trailed off and Gajeels eyes went wide as he followed the trail of blood slipping from her mouth and she looked down. Gajeels blood red eyes began to flicker black as he saw the heart protruding through her chest, dripping black blood on the floor and clawed fingers gripped it tightly.

"Er... Erza!" Jellal cried as the sound of ribs cracking filled the room and he heard Levy gasp painfully, like she was close to tears as the red Demons heart slipped back through her chest and that's when he noticed the dark shadows waving behind her. He had never felt death before, never felt it prickling his skin in cold chills, he's never felt it gripping his heart and threatening to make it stop, he'd never felt death like this, not even when he was younger. His eyes followed the woman as she fell to her knees and toppled onto her side, her heart slowly disappearing into the shadows as a low, evil chuckle echoed through the rooms. "You... you bastard!" Jellal screamed like he was possessed and dived at the shadows fuelled by his rage as he sliced, punched, kicked... doing anything to hurt the Demon hiding behind the dark cloud.

"Oh Jellal... you should have known... you should have picked your side better, maybe your wife would still be alive but you'll be joining her soon enough so it doesn't make a difference!" The Demon laughed and Gajeel could barely breath, the voice, it felt like it could kill him, the raw power flowing through the room would have brought him to his knees had he not already been sat down. Just as Jellals arm shot out for a punch, a hand shot out grabbing the blue Demons wrist and squeezing, this alone seemed to cripple Jellal as he groaned and cracking could be heard. "Forever or never..." the voice growled and a shape pounced from the shadows, slicing through Jellals flesh with claws fit enough to be knives. Whoever it was, he was merciless and evil, cutting and tearing Jellal like some sort of wolf, no one even dared to move, they were all terrified and Gajeel stared at his uncle. Igneel... he was wide eyed and looked broken, he looked terrified, just as much as everyone else as they watched the carnage. Jellals screams were being branded into Gajeels brain, he wanted to stop it, he wanted to step out and help the Demon but his legs wouldn't work, he could barely even keep hold of Kurogane he was sweating so much.

"That's enough!" A small voice screamed and Gajeel snapped his head up, his heart dropped into his stomach as he saw her standing in the middle of the room, barely ten feet from the Demon who was now exposed. He hadn't even noticed her move, he was too traumatised to pay attention to anything but the torture show in front of him. His white hair rivalled Gajeels in both length and volume, his skin was tanned and there were electric blue markings on his skin, even his clothes were kind of savage. The Demon had no top on, showing part of his toned flesh and he wore torn, baggy pants, he looked like a scruffy king, the king of Demons.

"Oh... and who says so... a puny little Demon like you is going to stop me, _hmmm_ , tell me, are you perhaps the weak little sister of Jeremiah?" His voice was amused and low as he gave Levy a fanged grin and Gajeel wanted to scream at her. Acnologia... he was Acnologia and Levy, she was stood before him, standing tall and brave, her eyes looked determined yet afraid, like she was internally screaming.

"Yes... I am Jeremiahs sister and you must be Acnologia... Demon of the apocalypse, now tell me, why have you come for me?" She asked, her voice unwavering, like she was barely even scared and Gajeel went to stand up but he felt Natsu grab his wrist and he looked at him, the pink haired boy said nothing but kept his head down and shook it.

"You are not like your cowardly brother... interesting, I was expecting a snivelling little morsel, one that I could break but you seem to have more of a back bone than him and I should know, after I killed him I used his bones as a tooth pick" Acnologia purred and Gajeel saw her go rigid, if only for a moment and she stared up at the large Demon who had dropped Jellal and faced her fully.

"I'm not afraid of you... you should leave because we have you outnumbered..." she said and Gajeel groaned, oh how he wished she hadn't said that. Acnologia raised his brow with a smirk as he stepped towards Levy and Gajeel tensed.

"Is that so... little pet?" He asked in a deadly voice as several wisps of smoke began to form, five, ten, fifteen... no twenty... they still had them out numbered three to one but if he only summoned twenty then he clearly thought they could handle it. "How about we play a little game, you come with me... be my little play thing and my men will only slaughter half of the people in this room, including the seven humans I know still reside within these walls?" He asked as he walked closer and Levy shook her head with a glare so powerful it even Gajeel wanted to hide for her.

"There will be no human blood spilt today, only yours!" Levy snapped, Gajeels eyes growing wide with panic and pride as he saw her fist pull back, was she really going to punch Acnologia!?


	24. Chapter 24

**The demon inside.**

 **By: LemonSherbert**

 **Chapter 24: So peaceful.**

 **I do not own any of the characters in thi** **s story, they are owned by the creator of Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima, do enjoy an** **d don't forget to review. BTW IT'S GONNA START GETTING GORY SO PROCEED WITH CAUTION.**

* * *

Her heart was beating hard in her chest, threatening to jump into her throat as she thrust her fist forwards, Acnologia, he was huge and terrifying. She wanted to run away but she couldn't, it was too late for that, she had to make her move before he made his. Her black eyes were unmoving, glaring at him even though she had the need to cry but she had to stay strong, she had to be brave, for everyone. If she could stand up to this man then so could they.

"Oh I don't think so sweetheart..." he purred his hand shooting out and gripping her wrist, the hold was almost enough to make tears spring for her eyes as he swung her, flipping her upwards. Her body catapulted, falling backwards for a moment before he launched her away, she was moving so fast that everything became a blur and she caught a glimpse of Gajeel, his red eyes watching her with pride... worry. No, this wasn't how things were going to play out! With a growl she called forth her Demon shadows, they dug into the floor, cracking it as they slowed her momentum until her foot delicately touched the floor.

"Was that meant to do something, for a Demon of the apocalypse... that was weak...?" Levy teased, admittedly not one of her smartest ideas but it kept his attention solely on her. This amused the large Demon and he chuckled as his own shadows loomed over him like black spikes of death, the deadly point sent shivers down her spine as her shadows mimicked his own.

"I'm not fond of going easy so if it's a fight you want, then prepare to feel my wrath...!" He growled with a wicked smile and she looked over at Igneel who looked all but ready to faint and she gave him one small yet noticeable nod. In that split second a dark spike had shot out towards her and she gasped as she jumped back, a metre away from the spot she had originally been stood and where a spike was now deeply embedded. "I'll hand it to you... you're a nimble little thing but you'll have to be a lot more than that to defeat me... now men I think it's time we tear these pathetic things apart, starting with the humans, I want the walls painted with their insides!" He snarled evilly and Levy gasped as several Demons ran towards the table.

"No!" She screamed, her own shadows shooting out towards the table where her friends were and they were cut off by his large black spikes.

"Ah-ah... you're mine little one!" His deep voice teased as a black spike shot towards her, it was moving so fast she wasn't able to do anything as he golden eyes widened in horror. It was going to be over before it even started, she closed her eyes, putting out her hands as if it was going to stop it, the rush of air was deafening, blocking out the sounds of fighting, the snarls, the war cries. "How...?" Came his stunned voice and she blinked, looking up to see the big, dark mass in front of her. At first she thought it was him, blocking the blow until the dark purple miasma dispersed and she saw his wide, annoyed and shocked eyes. "That isn't possible; my shadow should have ripped through that!" He snarled. Oh god that wasn't good, he looked so angry as he shot out his hands like he was punching her and several spiked shadows began darting her way. Levy let out a small squeak, shooting out her hands and creating dark, purple shields that disintegrated the spikes. It was one of the moves that Jellal had helped her perfect but she didn't think it would have been strong enough to stop a blow from such a powerful Demon. "If I can't tear you apart with my shadows then I'll just do it with my bare hands!" Acnologia roared and Levy screamed as she dodged sideways, jumping out of the way of the charging beast before her. His black eyes were full of fury and every single muscle on his body twitched with the need for blood shed as she gulped. She scrambled to her feet, gripping the handle on her waist and she pulled it. The large chain unwound from her side, clinking loudly as it landed on the floor and glowed like poison and she felt her hands tingling with holy power. "And what is that, are you going to chain me up... I must say, you didn't look like the type..." he said with a crude voice and Levy wanted to gag.

"No... It's used for this!" She huffed, lifting it above her head and spinning it, the thick chain swung lazily in the air and she growled as she slammed it forwards. Like a large, metal dragon's tail it slammed down into the ground, the sheer force of it made a large dent and the Demon beside it chuckled.

"Good luck; you can't even hit your mark!" He laughed and she this time it was her turn to smirk, her small fangs pressing against her curled lips and she glared. The chain moved of its own accord, the Demon power within it letting her bond with the weapon that wrapped it's self around Acnologias bare ankle, the holy power burning it skin and he hissed as he glared down.

"The thing with holy weapons is... when you infused it with Demon shadows... it acts simply as another shadow would only it will burn Demons like you" she explained as she yanked the chain with all her might, grunting a little as Acnologias leg was pulled out from under him and he growled, landing on his back with a thud. This was her chance, she dived on him, wrapping part of the chain around her fingers like a knuckle duster, Acnologia snarled, baring his large fangs as he went to grab her but her light fist was faster. The chain hit his skin and blistered it on impact, charring his flesh as he snarled, clawing her legs with sharp talons but with her new, enhanced healing and higher pain threshold it felt merely as it he was scratching her skin. She felt like she had gotten the upper hand as she repeatedly punched him, her hand on his throat to keep him mainly still, she couldn't believe that a Demon so feared was so weak. This was a mistake; she thought she was beating him, only for his snarls to turn into grins as he chuckled, grunting as her small fist slammed into his jaw, mouth, and nose.

"Oh I will thoroughly enjoy this my dear...!" He chuckled; Levy stared in confusion, snapping her arm back for another punch as adrenaline pumped through her like it was her life essence. Just as her fist was about to connect it was pulled back, no it wasn't, she was being pulled up and she felt the air in her lungs rush out of her mouth. Something was constricting her, crushing her torso as she gasped for air, she was now hovering a good eight feet from the floor and she kicked her legs in some sort of attempt to get out of the black shadows hold. Struggling only seemed to make the shadows tighten and she felt like her bones were going to snap as she let out a blood curdling scream. It was agony, having her body crushed so slowly, the impending doom of every bone in her body being shattered sent her heart into overdrive and she whimpered. "You see... what in the world where you thinking, did you honestly believe it would have been so easy my dear?" He asked in an amused voice and she watched the blistered flesh on his face heal over, how was she supposed to get out of this? Wait, she had her own shadows, she needed to calm down. With a slow, drawn out breath she opened her midnight eyes and focused her gaze on him.

"I won't let you hurt my friends!" She yelled, several spiralling spikes diving down towards the large Demon and he stood, not even flinching as the spikes penetrated his skin. Damn she missed his heart... though it felt like even a blow to that would be nothing to him as he stared up at her in evil amusement.

"Oh I'm not going to hurt them... I'd much rather have my fun with you... after all, my men know what they're doing" he said and she blinked as she stared towards the rest of the fight, thankfully they may have known what they were doing but so did the rest of them. The resistance had joined in; making a wall around the humans and any Demons that got through had to face the Patrol and then her friends who were just as skilled. Her eyes watched as he swung his bat, slicing open the stomach of a Demon, his black hair flowing like the shadows that followed him, holding back any Demons that tried to interfere. His eyes caught sight of her and went wide as he saw her suspended and completely at the mercy of the Demon of the apocalypse. "Why don't we turn up the heat hmm?" Acnologia grinned and she stared down at him as a huge, black spike slithered from behind him, it swayed like some sort of snake and her eyes opened wide with fear as it shot forwards. The pain shot through her leg as if she had been shot and she screamed, the large shadow tore a hole through her thigh and she groaned as it began to heal. Her shoulder burned in pain as it penetrated her skin, leaving a savage entry wound though it had not gone all the way in. She could feel her black eyes well with tears as each blow caused her to scream from the gruesome blows he was inflicting with so much joy as he cackled. Her body was becoming weak, her healing was slowing with each slice or stab, each wound needed power to heal and it was dwelling on her energy. "Isn't this fun, tell me pet... does this hurt?" He asked in a vicious voice and she looked at him with tired, pain filled eyes just as a black spike flew at her face. Everything went black as a fire like pain ripped through her, tearing at her bones and boiling her from the inside, causing her to scream in a way she never had before. It was only there for a few seconds but it felt like she had endured it for a century as she quivered her head slumping forwards as she gasped. "That is what I did to kill your brother... his was merciful, I killed him quickly but you, I'm going to make sure you can't move without feeling that pain!" She heard him growl as tears dripped down her creamy cheeks and her body began to burn again, oh god it was like her skin was being peeled off, it felt like her ear drums were going to burst and she was sure she could taste blood on her lips. If he kept it up she was going to die, she couldn't hold on... it hurt too much, she'd never felt such pain, every breath felt like she was breathing in acid, her skin felt like she was on fire, she couldn't do it.

"I'm... I'm so-rry... everyone... I-I wasn't... strong en-ough..." she sniffled, her voice broken and weak as she wheezed and coughed, feeling warm liquid drip from her lips, it was getting so hard to breath... she wanted to keep fighting but she couldn't... how was she supposed to? Her last moments was letting everyone down... she wasn't strong enough for this. Her breathing became quiet until it all but ceased and her body became numb, she never thought dying would be so... so peaceful.

"Levy!" Was the last thing she heard before her body gave up and one last tear shone as it dripped down her face.


	25. Chapter 25

**The demon inside.**

 **By: LemonSherbert**

 **Chapter 25: Say goodbye.**

 **I do not own any of the characters in thi** **s story, they are owned by the creator of Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima, do enjoy an** **d don't forget to review. BTW IT'S GONNA START GETTING GORY SO PROCEED WITH CAUTION.**

* * *

Her screams felt like a shot to the heart and his brain burned with only one thought. He _had_ to get to her. The Demon in front of him was given the mercy he had not shown the others. Ending him quickly as he sliced his bat downwards on the Demons left shoulder, the sharp blades tore through his skin and bone like a knife through butter. It quickly severed his heart in two, black blood spilled down the man's front as he croaked and fell to his knees. Gajeel kicked him away, freeing his bat and he looked up. Levy, she fell from the shadows hold... No! She wasn't moving, her wounds, they weren't healing, she was hurt, seriously hurt, she needed his help.

"Levy!" He yelled as he ran through the fighting Demons and humans, he watched as she hit the floor, not even flinching as her head hit the cold marble and his breath hitched. No, she wasn't, he wouldn't believe it, not after everything, not after what they had gone through, she couldn't die, not there... not now! He heard someone yelling his name but he could barely hear anything, everything was focused on her, her chest wasn't moving, she... she wasn't breathing. His heart was beating in his throat and he gripped the bat as he saw that man, that Demon, he did that to her... he hurt her. Gajeel never thought he could feel so heart broken and furious at the same time. "You bastard!" He snarled, holding his bat high as he jumped, his shadows wrapping around Acnologia who was taken by surprise as he looked up with a glare and Gajeel bore down on him. His blade hit its mark, tearing part of his face and skull as the large Demon howled in pain and stumbled but he couldn't stop. He'd seen red; he wanted to tear this Demon apart until nothing was left of him but bloody chunks. "I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Gajeel roared as his bat swung wildly, splitting flesh and showering him with black blood as Acnologia tried desperately to gain some sort of upper hand but he had been caught off guard, the pain was distracting him from conjuring his shadows and the restraints made it hard to fight back. Sweat began trickling down Gajeels brow as his breath became hoarse and raspy but he wasn't going to stop until he physically couldn't move.

Acnologia roared, his body swirling with black shadows as his black eyes blazed with fury and his skin had been torn from his bones, he looked like a walking corpse as he glared at Gajeel. The white haired Demon panted, his body struggling to cope with how much healing he had to do and also disintegrating the shadows holding him.

"I will not be beaten by the likes of a mere half breed!" Acnologia growled as the shadows burst, making Gajeel stumble backwards a little until his foot touched something and he looked down. He knew she was hurt but he wasn't prepared for what was laid before him, his knees hit the ground and his bat fell from his fingers, the metal clattered to the floor. Her body was a mess of holes and cuts seeping with black blood, she had been impaled so many times and blood was dripping from her pale lips.

"L-Levy...?" He questioned as if she might move and his hands slipped underneath her gently, he pulled her to him, cradling her to his chest as he stroked her soft, blue hair. "W-wake up Levy!" Gajeel whimpered, his voice cracking as his eyes stung, his heart felt like it had also been impaled and his throat burned as if he was going to be sick. He couldn't breathe it hurt so much, seeing her so lifeless, he couldn't help her, he couldn't save her in time, it was his fault she was gone. "Please... wake up, please, I can't do this again, I can't lose someone, it hurts too much!" He begged, gripping her shoulders just praying for a breath, her eyelids to flicker, something! Wait, she couldn't heal because she was exhausted... he could help her. Without even flinching he tore into his wrist, filling his mouth with his own blood quickly, Gajeel pulled her up, putting his hand on the side of her cheek as he stared down at her. He closed his eyes, his lips touching hers softly before he let the blood in his mouth slip between them, it pooled in her mouth, slowly traveling down her throat but she wasn't drinking it. "Come on, wake up, you can't die, I won't let you, don't leave me here!" Gajeel yelled, feeling the tears burn trails down his face but still, she didn't move.

"Oh... you poor child, in truth I wasn't meant to kill her, just break her but it matters nothing to me, she was weak, she lacked the resolve of a true Demon" the deep voice behind him said and Gajeels eyes snapped up at the amused Acnologia. He was still healing, his shadows swaying lazily and Gajeel growled, gently setting her down and he removed his large jumper, draping it over her like a blanket. "Please... tell me, how did you become this way, half breeds are very rare, and you don't smell as if you were born this way?" He asked and Gajeel picked up his bat.

"I'm not telling you a fucking thing!" Gajeel snarled as dark shadows slowly twirled around his bat, fuelled solely with the need to bludgeon this Demon to death. Acnologia grinned as if he found it entertaining as Gajeel ran towards him with a snarl, his bat glinting deadly in the light before it sliced down, missing Acnologia by half a centimetre. The Demon of the apocalypse dived backwards, leaping sideways as he laughed, dodging every blow by a hair.

"This is entertaining; you might even be more fun than your pathetic friend was!" Acnologia laughed, the way he spoke about Levy made Gajeels stomach churn and his heart burned with the desire to kill. His comment only pushed Gajeel further over the edge as he glanced at her, still laid there unmoving and without breath.

"Keeping talking, it'll only make it more fun when I smash your jaw into dust!" Gajeel growled as he jumped, narrowly missing the spike that swooped for him as he front flipped, his heel smashing down on Acnologias skull and the large Demon slammed into the floor with a sickening crack. The sound was like music to Gajeels ears as he brought his foot down on the top of his white head, deepening the crater that had been created. Every time his foot hit his skull he felt even more blood thirsty, each hit made him feel like he was he was going to cause Acnologias head to cave in. Blood began to pool inside the crater and Gajeel snarled putting down his bat as he bent down, grabbing Acnologias hair and yanking it up to reveal the bloody mess. His lips were torn and teeth were missing, his nose was broken and the top of his head looked cracked as black liquid seeped out of the wounds. "This is for Levy!" He snarled grabbing one of the twisted horns atop of the Demons head, this made him panic as he lazily struggled to stop Gajeel who ripped the horn out of his skull, with blood dripping from the end that had been attached to his head. Gajeel felt no remorse as he gripped the horn and looked into the Demons confused, angry, exhausted eyes. "You'll regret ever hurting her..." Gajeel said in a low voice as he thrust the sharp end of the horn through Acnologias eye socket, making the large Demon scream in agony as he twisted and turned it making sure he did as much damage as possible.

"You insolent little half breed!" Acnologia roared as he brought forth his shadows, shoving Gajeel with enough force to make him fly backwards, hitting several tables with a grunt. His back slammed into the wall and he growled in pain, he landed on his knees and looked up to see a shadow shooting his way, he dodged them, catapulting himself sideways but it caught the bottom of his leg and he snarled. It stabbed into his leg and shot into the wall, effectively immobilising him. "I am done playing games with you boy!" Acnologia snapped as he stepped out from the shadows, most of his face healed already but the horn was still imbedded in his eye. Gajeel snarled as he looked for his bat, shit, he'd put it down, it was now behind Acnologia he shot out another shadow that slammed into his right shoulder, making him growl in pain as it pinned him in an awkward angle.

"Come on then you fucker, show me what you're fucking made of!" Gajeel snarled as he thrust forward his own shadows, catching Acnologia on the side of his face, producing a small cut. Another black shadow thrust into him, on the side of his hip and he hissed, keeping his eyes tightly closed as he grunted when another hit is left thigh, his body was trying to heal but it couldn't with the objects still stuck in his skin.

"Let's see how long it takes for you to join your pathetic friend hmm?" Acnologia grumbled and Gajeel snarled, trying to keep as much restraint as possible as several more spikes shot in less fatal areas, his stomach, legs, arms, they were all being skewered. Even so, it was still less painful than losing her, the physical pain was nothing compared to the pain inside of him, it was a walk in the park. "You're resilient but I've grown bored, maybe my next shadow will go through your heart..." he pondered as he bent down looking Gajeel in the eye. "Are you ready half breed, to join your little friend?" Acnologia questioned and Gajeel grinned, spitting in his face though it was copper coloured. He could feel himself losing energy as he panted and let out a gasp like laugh.

"Do it... you've still lost, look around you!" Gajeel wheezed and a flicker of confusion showed on his face as he stood up, taking a low around the room and Gajeel grinned at his cousin who was also panting, covered in minor injuries and leaning on Lucy who fared no better. There was losses, their numbers had dwindled far more than they had expected but they had still won, at least it seemed that way until Acnologia cackled, slow at first but it soon became almost insane.

"Even if you kill my men, not a single one of you can compare to me, I have taken down your little Demon, now, watch as I take the last breath from your puny half breed!" Acnologia roared as he turned to Gajeel whose eyes had become red and wide, he knew he was going to die but he hope that Acnologia might give up. He watched, unable to move as his hands became drenched in shadows, swirling madly between his fingertips and red electric sparked within the shadows. "Say goodbye to your friends boy!" He snarled and Gajeel took a breath, he would not look weak in front of them, he looked Acnologia in the eye with a stern glare. Gajeels red eyes followed him as he raised his arms, holding the directly at Gajeel and the obsidian haired boy blinked, in that moment everything stopped. Black shadows shot in front of his vision and he glared as Acnologia roared as went flying with them slamming into the floor with a grunt. A black chain fell from the shadows and were swung in the air several times before they were whipped out and wrapped around the large Demons neck. Whoever was in there was not messing around as they threw the Demon of the apocalypse into the next wall Gajeel felt the shadows slip from him and he gasped as he hit the floor. His eyes couldn't leave the mystery shadow he could make out a small figure with intense, red eyes, their hair was flowing upwards, defying gravity and he saw the large horns protruding from their head. A long, spaded tail flicked from the shadows with white markings and for a moment... he thought he could smell her, smell Levy but that was impossible.

" _You should have left when you had the chance!_ " A deep, clearly feminine voice said but it sounded like a million voices in one body. His eyes widened as the shadows began to disperse and dainty, toned legs stepped out, their socks were ripped, they were missing a shoe and he followed the body upwards. Their skirt was slightly torn and her shirt was bloody, barely hanging on as it showed half of her slim stomach, a sleeve was gone and some of her top buttons were missing. Her creamy skin was slightly bruised and her fangs were longer, her eyes were blood red and her blue hair was being blow up by an imaginary wind. He felt his heart skip a beat and tears sprang into his eyes, it couldn't have been... she was dead, she wasn't breathing yet she was standing before him... almost reborn.

"Y-you were dead?" Came Acnologias furious and confused voice and if Gajeel hadn't known better, he sounded... scared.


	26. Chapter 26

**The demon inside.**

 **By: LemonSherbert**

 **Chapter 26: Safe in his arms.**

 **I do not own any of the characters in thi** **s story, they are owned by the creator of Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima, do enjoy an** **d don't forget to review. BTW IT'S GONNA START GETTING GORY SO PROCEED WITH CAUTION.**

* * *

Gajeel watched, unable to move as it caused him pain, she looked like a god among men; her body was glowing with white and black shadows that clung to her skin. He'd never felt so happy before, seeing her there, breathing, fighting, it was like someone had given him his heart back and it was beating stronger than ever.

" _I will not let you harm another person...!_ " Her distorted voice growled and Acnologia growled as he stood up, without a warning he shot out several shadows that twirled like a drill towards her. She didn't even flinch as she held out her hand and a dark purple mass stopped that shadows in their tracks before her own shadows shot out, penetrating Acnologias shoulders, pinning him to the wall. He'd never seen anything so fierce and judging by everyone else's stunned looks, neither had they; she was terrifyingly beautiful and dangerous. She walked towards the large, struggling Demon who snapped and snarled, his shadows twisting like they were in pain and he went rigid as he saw her... less than two feet from him.

"S-stop... we can end this... right now; I'll leave your town and you in peace if you let me go!" Acnologia shouted though it sounded more like he was begging and Gajeel scoffed. Who would have known that the Demon of the apocalypse would be afraid to die at the hands of a five foot odd teenage girl?

" _How pathetic... begging, what makes you think that I will show you the mercy you have not shown to others... Jellal, Erza, Jeremiah..., me, tell me Demon of the apocalypse, does this hurt?!_ " Her light voice snarled and dark purple miasma swirled between her fingertips, crackling with white bolts of electric and she shot her hand out. The ball exploded in Acnologias face and even Gajeel winced at the large Demons screams, the shadows crawled in his ears, and nose, clearly causing him immense pain as he twitched and writhed in agony. It stayed like that for a few seconds before she lowered her hand and the shadows released him, the large man panted and coughed as black blood dripped from his nose, ears and mouth.

"You are not like me... you don't want to hurt people, you're we-... you're stronger, you have morals... let me go and I will not harm any of your friends!" Acnologia coughed and her laugh echoed menacingly through the room, Gajeel loved her laugh but not this one; it was dark and evil, sending chills down his spine.

" _Why would I want to do that... after all, you wanted me to be strong and now I am and this... this is fun?!_ " She purred with a small chuckle as she shot out her hand again and filled Acnologias body with pain. Gajeel couldn't believe his eyes at the smile on her face... she was enjoying it, she found pleasure in his agony and Gajeel was... scared.

"Levy stop, you're going to kill him!" Came a shaking, female voice but Levy didn't even twitch as she seemed to amp up her power, blood was pooling out of Acnologia like a fountain and he had stopped screaming. He was shaking and gasping but he had no energy to scream as the small Demon before him boiled him from the inside. Sweat and blood trickled down his face and Gajeel groaned, he'd healed mostly but he couldn't watch her do this, they had to kill Acnologia but not torture him... sure what he had done was fucked up but he was _going_ to kill him. Levy, every time it seemed like he was going to pass out she amped up the pain enough to keep him awake, she _wanted_ to torture him.

" _I would tell you that this may hurt a little but you already know this..._ " Levy smirked as a shadow shot forwards and imbedded into the middle of Acnologias stomach, making him wheeze and groan as blood spilled from the wound. Gajeel grunted as he got to his feet, he was low on energy and the only way to stop her was to distract her, he only had one choice. He walked over, taking his time to take her by surprise and he grabbed her quickly. She gasped out of shock as he wrapped his arm tightly over hers to keep her from fighting back and he picked her up, she growled and snarled. " _Let go of me!_ " She hissed and he lost his fingers in her soft hair before yanking it, he knew that would cause her pain but at that moment he was getting lost in her scent. Her creamy throat was on display for him and his fangs burned as he bore down onto her shoulder, right in the crook of her neck and she yelped in pain. He felt blood pour into his mouth and he growled, gripping her tighter and he felt a spike go through his knee, making him hit the floor but he still had hold of her. Much like a crocodile when it snaps its jaw closed, he couldn't be moved, the feel of her blood pumping and her chest rising and falling, she was alive and tasted so... so beautiful. He couldn't stop himself even as she began to pant, her body losing the fight against him even with a shadow in his shoulder and both legs he couldn't feel anything but the blood traveling down his throat. It was a dangerous idea but he had to get her weak enough to pass out which seemed to be taking a while with her new power though he still managed to make her slump in his arms. He gasped as he freed his fangs from her flesh, his eyes going from blood red to as dark as his hair and he snarled, licking his lips. Acnologia was on the ground, panting and staring up at him in wonder as if he was some sort of avenging angel.

"I owe you... half breed!" Acnologia wheezed and Gajeel chuckled as he gently laid Levy down, watching her chest rise and fall as if he wasn't sure she was actually alive. Her horns had grown back and her tail seemed longer and thicker with white markings, the same markings went along her horns and in truth, he wasn't sure what had happened.

"I didn't do it for you... she wouldn't forgive herself after everything blows over, I did it for her but only so I could finish what she started!" Gajeel growled and the weak Demons eyes went wide as he tried to push himself up but Gajeel slammed his heel into his back, making him fall back down with a hiss of pain. "But first, tell me how it's possible she's alive, you killed her and you've lived long enough to know everything there is to know about your kind" he said and Acnologia glared up at him before turning to look at the passed out bluenette.

"Even I cannot tell for sure, I've never seen a Demon be... reborn so to speak, I have suspicions that when you fed her it healed her and her rage gave her more power than even I could have dreamed of... she loves you, that is plain to see and watching me about to kill you must have given her more strength than ever before, though it doesn't explain her new appearance..." he explained and Gajeel thought it over.

"That will do, now prepare to go home... Demon!" Gajeel growled as he knelt down, picking up Acnologia to slam him hard into the wall, for some reason, as he looked into his large, dark eyes he saw something he wasn't expecting... pride.

"If this is the strength love possesses... then I have no place in this world, I have no love in me to give... a strength I will never share with your friend" he said and Gajeel snarled as his claws ripped through his ribs, the warmth of his blood dripped down Gajeels arms as Acnologia wheezed. "It's time to usher in a new age... half breed" he whispered as Gajeel pulled his heart from his fleshy cavern, the large Demons quivered as he saw his heart in Gajeels bloody hand and he fell. His body hitting the ground with a sickening thud and Gajeel ripped the heart in two, just to make sure, no one knew why Demons could only die to a blow to the heart or in many cases, Demon or holy power, it's just the way it was.

"I-is it over?" Lucy asked and Gajeel dropped the severed heart as he turned and looked around, everyone looked weary and confused as he nodded and a sigh went through the room, some people cheered and others hugged as he looked down at his sleeping Demon. He tucked his arms under her and picked her up, gently cradling her in his strong arms and he was joined by Natsu and Lucy who looked down at her in amazement.

"I never thought she had that in her... she really saved the day huh?" Natsu scoffed and Gajeel only grunted as he stared at Igneel who was walking towards them, his face proud and relieved.

"You all did well, I'm very proud of all of you, for now, me and the rest will clean up this... carnage, you guys go rest, Gajeel, take her to our home, put her in the guest room, she will need a lot of rest, it seems she may have over done it, she will need a lot of rest and you!" Igneel growled as he pointed at Gajeel who could do nothing but stand there, holding Levy in his arms. "If you ever pull a stunt like that again I will kill you myself, under no circumstances do you ever and I mean _ever_ put yourself in such a dangerous situation, am I understood!?" He snapped and Gajeel nodded, too scared to piss him off even more but speaking. "Good, now go home and rest" Igneel said, too which they all nodded, watching him as he walked away. Gajeel sighed, looking down at her exhausted and calm face; he couldn't believe that something so beautiful could inflict such damage.

"Come on Gajeel, let's go home!" Natsu smiled and he nodded following them out of the cafeteria that was turned into a battlefield, Natsu was leaning against Lucy, clearly he had taken a hit to his side but it didn't seem to serious. In truth, his legs hurt from Levys blows but he was mainly okay. When they got outside it was truly a ghost town, they sky had clouded over and not a single person was in sight. The city was completely quiet except for the wind and birds making a small ruckus, it was kind of creepy seeing how desolate it was. Their walk was spent in silence, mostly because they were tired but Gajeel didn't want to talk, all he could think about was getting her into a safe, warm place. He couldn't believe it was over saying that, there were a lot of things he couldn't believe and the fact that his little bluenette was alive happened to be one of them. Gajeel was sure she was dead, he honestly couldn't wrap his mind around it, some of what Acnologia said might have been true but it didn't explain it for the most part. He was just glad she was alive and safe in his arms.


	27. Chapter 27

**The demon inside.**

 **By: LemonSherbert**

 **Chapter 27: I'm alive.**

 **I do not own any of the characters in thi** **s story, they are owned by the creator of Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima, do enjoy an** **d don't forget to review.**

* * *

Levy groaned as she opened her eyes, the dimness of the room made her eyes hurt, you'd have thought because it was dark that it wouldn't but she felt like her head was being split open. She looked up, seeing the top of the wooden bed and she blinked... she didn't have a four poster bad... wait, where was she? Her heart beat fast in her chest as she shot up and instantly regretted it as her brain seemed to rattle against her skull, making her hiss in pain. What had happened? Had they won? All she remembered was passing out? Or did she die? Either way she felt like death anyway and she looked down at her arms, they were covered in bruises like she had taken a real beating and her left leg was burning as if someone had seared a hole into it.

The room was mainly bare except for the bed and a wardrobe with a full length mirror in the middle of it, separating the two doors. Big, red curtains blocked out most of the daylight shining through the window behind it which she was glad for because even the slightest light was making her brain hurt. She blinked at her reflection, seeing her dark eyes but... her horns... they were back, pointing above her head but there was white marking on them. What were they and why were they on her horns? Had someone put them on her? If so, why? With a whimper she pulled back the blanket of the bed, her tail flicked at the cold and the white markings glowed on it... it looked like some sort of writing. She decided to ignore it that was a mystery for another day, her body ached and she felt like someone had run into her with a bulldozer. Despite the pain she pushed herself off of the bed, limping towards the closed door, it felt like every step was breaking her leg but she dealt with it, she had to know what had happened. She took a steady breath as she gripped the cold, brass handle and twisted it, pushing the door as she went and light flooded into her eyes, making her momentarily blind as her eyes watered. Levy wiped them away as she blinked; adjusting to the light despite the fact it made her brain cry out in agony as she stepped into the corridor. She looked down at herself, seeing the white T-shirt she was in that was almost a dress on her and she was wearing black boxers... someone's boxers, that made her cheeks flare up but she pushed the embarrassment of someone seeing her naked aside. Levy told herself she could worry about that later and she looked around, seeing the familiar corridor, her eyes widened as she saw the photo on the small side table. Her hands took it delicately and she saw his red eyes, glaring at the camera like he had better things to do and she smiled as she put it back down. But how did she get there?

"Levy... you... you're awake!?" Came a shocked, stunned voice, his gruff, deep tone making her heart skip a beat and she turned, he looked so amazingly handsome. She never thought she could find him even more attractive but apparently she could and her hands flew to her mouth as she gasped. He stood in front of her in dark jeans and a black shirt, it clung to every inch of his muscled torso and she gulped as she looked back up to his beautiful eyes.

"G-Gajeel... it's really true... I'm not dreaming right!?" She sniffled as her eyes filled with tears, a warmth filled her chest as he nodded, his own eyes sparkling lightly as he took a step forwards as if unsure she was truly standing there. While she... she couldn't stop herself as she threw herself forwards, she needed to feel him wrap his arms around her, she needed to feel his warmth, his heart beating against her skin. Gajeel chuckled as he caught her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist as her own, small arms encircled his neck, her face buried in the side of his face, almost suffocating herself with his thick hair.

"I can't believe you're finally awake, you've been passed out for over a week...!" He exclaimed as she felt his hand get lost in her hair, she was slightly surprised but she couldn't think of anything else other than his strong arms pulling her close. Tears dripped down her face as she swallowed thickly, gripping him tighter... she couldn't imagine having lost him, it hurt so much to think she had come so close to it, she truly thought she was dead... drifting in nothing but blackness.

"I... I'm sorry... I let everyone down, I couldn't beat him...!" She whimpered as she thought back to being so easily crushed in that evil mans grip, the agony he had put her through was still burning through her body, the memory of it forever scorched into her skin.

"What are you talking about... you almost killed him, I had to knock you out to stop you?!" Gajeel told her and she stopped whimpering as she grew still, moving back to look him in the eyes.

"Th-that isn't possible... he... he killed me, how is that possible!?" She gasped, confused and sure he was lying but he shook his head.

"No... Well he did and I'm sorry... I couldn't get to you in time... if I had... y-you wouldn't have..." his voice trailed off as he buried his face in her shoulder, hugging her as tight as possible and she wheezed lightly. "Sorry" he said as he pulled back, looking her in the eyes and she smiled; she'd never seen something so beautiful. His eyes glittered like rubies and instead of his usual angry scowl, she was met with a soft and kind look that made her heart skip a beat.

"What matters is I'm alive and we won... and I love you, Gajeel!" She smiled and took his face in her hands, his cheeks felt warm against her fingertips and she closed her eyes. Her lips brushed against his and she felt the gasp leave him as she kissed him, it wasn't hungry or passionate or even a caring kiss. It was an 'I'm alive kiss' she could feel everything pour into it, her sadness, her anger, her happiness, her fear, her relief, her heart... all of it was in that kiss. His lips were soft and gentle against hers, her stomach growled for a moment but she just wanted to enjoy his embrace, to feel his breath on hers as they gave each other seconds to breathe. She wanted to feel his heart beat against her chest his fingers twirling strands of hair around them, to feel her own chest rising and falling... she was alive and so was he.

"We... should go down... stairs, everyone's having dinner... they've been worried... about you" Gajeel said between kisses and she nodded in agreement, unable to let him go. Levy felt him move, he was walking but she was too focused on his lips to really pay attention, she could feel his hands slide down her back, making her skin tingle as he grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist. There was a click and he stepped inside a room, it wasn't the room she had been in, it was almost pitch black, the thick, black curtains completely pushed out the sunlight. She could see pictures on the walls as she pulled away and looked around, feeling him kiss up and down her neck and she shivered.

"Is this your room?" She questioned and he gave her a nod as he slipped his tongue along her skin and she bit her lip as a small moan escaped her lips. He was sending all of her senses into overdrive, she couldn't think, not that she wanted to, all she wanted was his skin against hers.

"You must be hungry..." he said in her ear and right on queue her stomach twisted painfully and he pulled back so he could look into her eyes. "It's okay, you don't have to hold back" he said as he bent his head down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Levy nodded as he placed her on the floor and walked over to the large, queen sized bed in the room, why did he even need a bed that big? She knew he was tall but the size of it seemed to drown him let alone her, Levy watched as he sat down and beckoned her with his finger, Levy did what he wanted and walked between his parted legs.

"Are... are you sure, won't you be hungry as well?" She asked as he pulled his top up over his head and she squeaked a little, his muscles flexed and twitched as he moved and she felt her cheeks burning as she tried to look away. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto one of his knees as he shook his head and looked down at her.

"No... I don't get your hunger remember... I just feed because it boosts my energy and the fact it feels good" he admitted and she nodded slowly as he turned his head. "Now go on, it'll help you get better" Gajeel said and she licked her lips, seeing the vein in his neck pulsing and her fangs grew bigger, pressing into her lips as she leaned up. She felt him shiver as her lips touched the crook of his neck and his deep, metallic scent made her inwardly groan as she parted her lips. Before she bit him, she placed a gentle, light kiss on his neck and his arm pulled her closer, running his fingertips up and down her spine. She placed her hand on the other side of his neck and her fangs dug into his skin until his hot, sweet blood began to fill her mouth. He was right, she was hungry, practically ravenous at that point as she let out a small growl and bit harder, making him groan and his fingers gently dug into her skin enough to leave a bruise. She could feel his pulse speed up, pumping blood between her lips and she moan, pushing him lightly and he fell back, letting her straddle his hips. "Someone's a little excited..." he mumbled as she took his left wrist in her hand, gently pulling it up to her lips, she said nothing as she licked across it, leaving a copper tinted trail before she sank her fangs into his flesh. She couldn't stop herself, it tasted so good and she was so, _so_ hungry, as she fed her body moved, gently moving her hips and she heard Gajeel groan below her. When he began to pant, she pulled away, not wanting to exhaust him and she looked down at him, his appearance made her squeak and he grinned. His tail ran up and down her thigh playfully and his black eyes stared up at her with hunger... though it didn't look like the hunger she just had.

"Th-thank you... I needed that..." she said quietly and licked her lips of the dark blood staining her lips, his bites had already healed but he had blood smeared across his neck and shoulder and there was blood from his wrist on the creamy bed sheets. Gajeel didn't say anything as he leaned up, keeping himself propped up with one hand and the other arm was around her waist, keeping her still.

"I love you Levy..." he said, shocking her slightly and she stared down at him and he kissed the top of her chest through her shirt and looked up at her as her cheeks flushed.

"I-I love you too... Gajeel"...


	28. Chapter 28

**The demon inside.**

 **By: LemonSherbert**

 **Chapter 28: Demonic Angel.**

 **I do not own any of the characters in thi** **s story, they are owned by the creator of Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima, do enjoy an** **d don't forget to review.**

* * *

Levy blinked down at him, taken aback by his words, her midnight eyes flickered gold with human emotion and she smiled at him, stroking his long black hair.

"Why don't you get a top on and we'll go see everyone, you said they were worried about me right?" She smiled and he groaned, shaking his head slowly against her chest and she giggled, he was like a little child. In truth, she didn't mind, she'd missed him even though it felt like she had only been gone a day but she still missed him.

"Can't we stay up here a little longer and let them worry...?" He asked and she nibbled her lip, she found it cute that he wanted to stay upstairs with her but she didn't want to keep everyone in a state of worry any longer than she already had. She parted her lips to try and convince him when there was a small ripping noise and she blinked as she stared down to see part of her stomach showing from the torn shirt. "Oops... now we have to find you something else to wear...!" He said in a mischievous voice and her jaw fell open.

"Wh-what... how did you even... you only have the use of one hand... ju-that's impossible... wh-why did you even do that!?" She stammered and he shrugged as he moved back and slid his other arm up, holding both ends of the ripped shirt and she gulped as she held her chest. "D-don't you dare!" She squeaked and he chuckled as he slowly began pulling, causing the shirt to tear even more, she felt the cool air brush against her skin, making her shiver slightly and she grabbed the two ends pulling them closed and staring at him with a small glare. "You are a pervert; find me something else to wear!" She snapped and he grinned as he shook his head like a disobedient child.

"Nah... You get something, my wardrobes right there" he said, nodding his head behind them and she followed his gaze to the tall, sandy coloured closet. She looked back at him and shuffled backwards, keeping the shirt closed even though the rip wasn't high enough to ruin her modesty. Her feet touched the floor and she turned her back on him, walking towards the wardrobe and she released the ripped cloth from her hold as she opened it and her eyes went wide.

"H... how did they...?" She stammered as she reached up, her hand sliding against the orange fabric with white lace lining the skirt and chest. "How did you get these?" Levy asked as she saw several of her other dresses lined up beside it with the matching bandannas and dolly shoes.

"My uncle... he explained what had happened to your parents when they allowed them back in the town and your mother gave him some clothes for when you woke up, she was pretty upset as well... to learn what you'd done and the fact that Jeremiah had... well you know" he explained as she pulled out the orange dress and placed it on the door. She pulled the shirt over her head, keeping her back to him and she head him chuckle as she reached for her dress. "You know... hiding won't do you any good right..." he purred, right behind her and she shivered, holding the shirt against her bare chest and her skin tingled as his fingertips stroked along her sides.

"G-Gajeel, I need to get dressed..." she whispered, unable to get her voice to work as he bent down, kissing her neck and his thumbs hooked the waist band of the shorts.

"No one is stopping you" he uttered as he continued to shower her neck in slow, deep kisses and running his tongue along her skin. Her hands got tighter on the shirt as her stomach became warm and bubbly, like she was excited and well... she kind of was. "Go on... get dressed" he mumbled into her neck and she gulped, dropping the shirt as she reached for her clothing and one hand slid quickly up her stomach. His touch made her gasp as he gently cupped her left breast and she shrunk back but he had already caught her, his hand was warm and soft as it gently squeezed her and she whimpered. "Levy... please..." he whispered in her ear and she bit her lip. She knew just exactly what he was asking and she swallowed as she nodded her head, not trusting her voice.

The feel of his fangs on her skin made her shiver and she bit her lip with a slight moan as they penetrated her skin and she sighed. His tongue massaged her skin and lapped away the black blood slipping down her shoulder as he fed, his hand made her feel on fire and she closed her eyes taking in everything. The feel of his hand, his skin touching hers, his mouth on her neck, it felt amazing and she leaned into him as he growled. She had begun to relax a little when he released her neck and she felt his other hand moving, slowly sliding between the fabric layer of the boxers and her skin.

"Gajeel... w-what are you doing!?" She squeaked her eyes snapping open, she started wriggling in his hold and he chuckled, kissing her healing neck and it sent tingles across her flesh as she shivered.

"Calm down... I'm not gonna hurt you" he said in her ear and she relaxed as she felt his hand skin lower and her heart began thumbing hard in her chest as she felt his fingers brush her hip bone. Levy closed her eyes tightly, unsure of what he was doing when a small knock at the door made him freeze and she let out a sigh of disappointment and relief. Gajeel slid his hands from her, the cold air making her shiver as he stepped away and she pouted, reaching up and grabbing her dress. He answered the door as she pulled the dress over her head and looked around for more suitable underwear, she was glad that her mother had given her some of her own but why were they all in _his_ closet?

"Hey uh... I went into Levys room cause dad said to take some food up and see if she's awake and... She uh... ain't in there?" Natsu said in a confused tone and Levy pulled the boxers from her, slipping her own underwear on and she walked to the door.

"Hey, Natsu!" She smiled and he practically jumped back as he stared at her in wonder, happiness and of course... confusion and he stared between Gajeel and her.

"You... I wh-... did... was you... you're awake... why are you in his room...!?" Natsu finally managed to exclaim and Levy giggled, he had bandages on his left arm from what she could see under his yellow jumped.

"I woke up as Gajeel was coming up the stairs and my clothes were in his room so I was getting changed... don't worry, he didn't take advantage of me!" She smiled and Natsu sighed with relief as he dove forwards, tackling her and she eeped.

"We all thought you were dead, I'm so glad you're okay, you're like family to me!" He cried as she giggled, managing to catch her balance and keep them up right as she patted his head with a smile.

"Well I'm okay now... I was just exhausted, thank you but you don't need to worry about me now, I am fit as a fiddle!" She grinned and Natsu let her go from his tight embrace as he nodded, wiping away the slight tears in his eyes, she felt her heart twinge, seeing him so upset.

"Good, Lucy's hear and so is Gray and Juvia, they know and they can't wait to see you, we've had like a huge sleep over waiting for you to wake up a-and your parents called us every day, your mum came round a few times and was singing to you... everyone had been so scared you wouldn't wake up... he won't admit it but Gajeel even cried, I heard him...!" Natsu grinned then grunted as Gajeel punched him in the side of the head with a scowl as if telling him to shut up but the pink haired boy just laughed. "Come down stairs, I can't wait to see everyone's faces!" He laughed and Levy nodded as she stared up at Gajeel who was hiding a small smirk on his lips. Levy sighed, rolling her shoulders and felt her skin ripple as her horns, tail and claws disappeared and her eyes became their beautiful gold again. Before Levy could say anything, Natsu grabbed her wrist, quite literally dragging her out of the room and she grinned at Gajeel who shook his head and walked back into the room. They ran down the hall and Levy giggled as Natsu began to shout. "Guys she's awake, Levy's awake!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and they got to the spiralling stairs, Levy squeaked as they jogged down the stairs and he ran to the lounge, throwing aside the sliding door and she was greeted by a sight that almost brought tears to her eyes.

"Levy!" They screamed and she smiled brightly as her eyes blurred with tears. Lucy was sat with a bandage on her leg, her hand on her mouth as she stood up, Wendy gasped and practically ran up to her, enveloping her in a hug that she gladly returned. Gray stood up quickly, as did Juvia and the taller bluenette clutched Grays hand as tears dripped down her face. Igneels eyes went wide and he smiled brightly at her, as did Grandeeney and Skia while Weiss walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"You did good kid... I'm proud" he said as she hugged him back and he ruffled her hair before he let her go and Lucy limped over as quickly as possible, not saying a word as she clutched Levys arms and pulled her tightly against her. The room was silent as the blonde began to sob, holding Levys head and shoulders as Levy wrapped her small arms around her best friend and sniffled.

"I-I was so scared... I thought you were dead... I thought he'd killed you!" She sniffled in broken sobs and Levy shook her head though Levys chest kind of made that hard to do. "Don't you ever... ever do anything so reckless ever again, do you hear me!?" Lucy said as she pulled Levy back to glare at her, her chocolate eyes narrowing in pain and anger. "You are my best friend, I have known you since we were twelve don't you ever decide you are going to leave me, I don't know what I'd do without you!" Lucy scolded and Levy nodded, watching the relieved smile grow on Lucy's lips. "But you were awesome and you saved everyone, you're a hero now!" She sighed and Levy shook her head as she looked around the room.

"It wasn't just me... it was everyone, the people that didn't make it gave their lives to save everyone, I just gave a helping hand, in truth I did die... I don't know how I'm still here, I don't remember anything after Acnologia killed me, it was all just black..." she explained and Igneel coughed as he smiled at her.

"I may have an explanation... you see, when you were here we took a blood test to make sure everything was okay and the results were... extraordinary!" He exclaimed as he stepped forwards and she cocked her head. "We never knew this would happen but it seems, infusing your weapon not only helped you bond on a Demonic level with it but also a Holy level... when you... died so to speak, the weapon gave you it's strength, holy power is running through your veins, hence the white markings" he told her and she blinked. "Those marking... we can't decipher them but they're some sort of old ruins from the old testaments, it's supposedly the language of the Angels... Levy, you're like a Demonic Angel so to speak, when you died the deed you had done caused the weapon to bond with you on its holy level as well...!" Wait so she was some sort and Demon Angel hybrid!?


	29. Chapter 29

**The demon inside.**

 **By: LemonSherbert**

 **Chapter 29: Happy endings.**

 **I do not own any of the characters in thi** **s story, they are owned by the creator of Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima, do enjoy an** **d don't forget to review. This is the last chapter to my story, I hope you all enjoyed it :)**

* * *

Gajeel heard what was being said as he walked down the stairs, pulling his shirt back over his head and sliding it down his abdomen, seeing everyone in the lounge and he walked in behind her, holding her hip and she jumped slightly. She turned to look up at him and he smiled down at him, she looked confused and slightly wondrous after what Igneel had revealed.

"Does that mean I get some special powers or something, are these markings the only things I have?" She asked which was a valid question; he suspected that she would have from what they had seen.

"Yes... from the look of it, you are stronger than other Demons, from what we saw and you can not only use Demonic aura but the markings on you give you some defence from other Demonic attacks, that's all we can tell you for now" Igneel explained and Levy nodded. Her little orange dress made her look adorable and the elder of the party, Igneel, Grandeeney, Weiss and Skia left the room, leaving the rest of them to speak.

"Levy I can't believe you're a Demon, I mean... I suspected Gajeel more than you!" Gray admitted and Levy laughed as she looked up at Gajeel who grinned evilly, feeling mischievous.

"What makes you think I ain't stripper boy?" He asked feeling the room darken with his shadows and Levy shook her head as Grays eyes went wide and Juvia shrunk back. "Nah, I'm only part Demon and I don't have the hunger for humans so your safe..." he stated and the room got lighter, Grays and Juvias reactions made everyone else laugh and the indigo haired boy scowled at him but he didn't care, it was hilarious.

"Dude that wasn't funny, you scared Juvia half to death!" Gray yelled and Juvia raised her brow as she looked at Gray, nobody else believed him either and Levy walked towards the couch closest to the window, sitting down beside Lucy and Wendy as Gajeel sat on the arm of the chair beside her. In the sun she looked more heavenly, like the Angel she was and he grinned to himself as he balanced on the arm and used his hand to play with her soft hair. He twirled it around his fingers, feeling the blue strands entwine between them before he let them go and repeated the process.

"When do you think you'll be back at school, everyone's been asking about you, Lisanna, Cana, Kinana, even Freed and Bixlow had asked and they're both jerks!?" Juvia asked and Levy shrugged below him as she leaned back and her hand rested on his leg, letting him lock their fingers together as he listened.

"Maybe some time next week hopefully, I don't want to miss much, so I'll be back as soon as possible" her light voice spoke and he shook his head, she was such a know-it-all but she was his know-it-all so he didn't care.

"So are you two official now, no sneaking away to have a quick kiss or anything?" Gray asked and Levy went to speak but Gajeel beat her too it.

"If I wanted to kiss her I'd do it whenever I wanted, I was feeding her, at the time we needed her to be stronger so I began giving her my blood, not sneaking away to kiss her... though we did that too!" He grinned and Levy looked up mortified, her face flushed and he laughed as she smacked his arm repeatedly, flustered and annoyed.

"Gajeel Redfox that is not something you tell everyone, have you no shame!?" She yelled as he defended her slaps and chuckled, watching Natsu shake his head, Lucy looked just as mortified, Wendy was so red in the face it looked like she was about to have a nose bleed, Juvia was staring longingly at Gray and Gray had the 'I wish I never asked' face.

"What, he asked... I just answered truthfully!" He exclaimed as he caught one of Levys dainty hands in his and pulled her up, placing a quick kiss of her soft lips, just to add to the awkwardness. She pulled back with a scowl and huffed.

"You are insufferable do you know that!?" She snapped and he nodded as he winked at her, she looked so fucking cute when she was flustered and now she was alive and beside him, he was going to spend every waking hour being by her and annoying her. He wanted to spend the rest of his life kissing, annoying, loving her and then some as he stared down at her, not listening to the conversation. His eyes were solely on her, watching every movement, every expression, every shine in her eyes, that's right she was alive but he was still taking in every detail of her as if she might be gone tomorrow.

Levy turned as the others talked, seeing him staring down at her with a fond smile and she cocked her head in confusion, he looked lost... or maybe scared, something akin to that.

"Are you okay, Gajeel?" She asked and he blinked, clearly not seeing that she had turned around despite looking right art her and he shook his head as he got up, walking towards the door. Levy smiled as she got up, something was wrong and she wanted to know what, she followed him out as he walked through the hall, heading to the open door of the kitchen. "Gajeel... what's wrong?" She asked as he walked over to the fridge, he opened the door, still not saying a word and pulled out a carton of orange juice.

"Nothing's wrong shrimp, I'm just... glad you're alive..." he said as he began drinking, she watched the curve of his throat move and his Adams apple slowly rise and fall. She could tell he was lying but she wasn't going to push him into talking.

"I'm glad to be alive too... I can't believe I have holy powers now... that's insane!" She puffed as she walked over to the marble table in the middle of the room and sat on one of the stools next to it.

"That just means you can be naughty and nice!" He purred in her ear and she squeaked as she pushed him back, feeling her cheeks burn brightly as she glared at him.

"Can you be serious for one second and not be a pervert!?" She huffed and he chuckled as he leant against the fridge, he was so handsome... especially in the sunlight pouring through the window behind her.

"I can be... but I don't want to, so you're gonna have to live with it!" He grinned and she shook her head, she could definitely live with it, even if it was embarrassing. She smiled up at him as he looked at her, his eyes were practically glowing in the light and his long, dark hair only made them lighter. It was unreal that she had died and now was sitting in front of him, she could feel her heart beating, her lungs filling with air, her blood was pumping and she could barely make sense of everything but he was there... right next to her, smiling fondly. His eyes were soft and adoring and she could see the slight, pink tint in his cheeks, his smile was small but loving and she felt her cheeks grow red and her heart skipped a beat.

"Why are you looking at me like that...?" She squeaked and he shrugged as he pushed himself away from the fridge, walking towards her and she watched as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Her golden eyes glittered as she blushed and her surprise was muffled by his shirt, he smelt so... comforting as she relaxed in his hold. His heart was thumping gently in her ears and she wrapped her arms around his warm, broad chest, returning his loving embrace.

"Don't ever leave me again... I don't know what I'd do without you, so stay by my side..." he whispered in her hair and she felt him place a gentle kiss on her blue locks as she nodded.

"I will... I promise" she mumbled in the fabric of his shirt and they stayed like that for a long moment, enjoying the feel of each other's heart beats and their arms around each other.

"I love you, Levy..." he uttered as he gently stroked down her back and she smiled into his chest, she couldn't believe it was over but now all she wanted to do was stay in his strong arms.

"I love you too, Gajeel" she whispered as she moved to look up at his face, he was smiling tenderly and she grinned with a small giggle, yes, it was over and she was safe... in his arms.

Levy made a full recovery and was hailed as a hero, along with Gajeel, Lucy and Natsu, Demons were no longer feared and were now full-fledged citizens of the city. There were facilities created for Demons to feed without being discriminated against, of course occasionally there would be incidents but nothing too bad. Levy became the Demonic ambassador when she graduated school while Lucy became her human representative, Gajeel and Natsu shared the family business and Gajeel finally proposed to Levy. Natsu did the same afterwards, not wanting to be outdone by his cousin, they had a shared wedding and it was beautiful. Gray and Juvia also got married and Gray joined the Patrol while Juvia became one of Fiores top fashion designer, she also designed Lucy and Levys wedding dresses. Levy soon fell pregnant and gave birth to two beautiful blue haired twins, a boy and a girl, her daughter didn't have Demonic powers but her son did and followed in his father's footsteps while her little girl became Juvias understudy. All in all it was a happy ending for everyone, there was always a looming darkness of their shadowy past but it was soon forgotten. Lucy also had a beautiful baby boy and Juvia had a little girl, they all lived happy lives and never lost contact, the ties from their past keeping them close.


End file.
